A black raven and a white dove
by StBuckley97
Summary: In the Phantomhive household there are twins like no other. Emily and Ciel are born together but will their fates be the same? Read to find out. Follows anime and has SebxOC. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

A demon's love never ends

1\. Their Butler, Able...to love

(Sebastian's POV)

*Knock, Knock* I rapped my knuckles on the door to the second master bedroom. "Who is it?" called a soft, sweet voice from behind the door. "It's Sebastian , Lady Emily." Is what I replied. The girl was the joint head of the Phantomhive name and joint owner in the Funtom company. "Come in Sebastian" called the voice again. I opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed was a girl no older than twelve. She was Emily. I followed my usual routine of getting her dress and boots every morning. I had picked up the Cyan blue dress with the white flowers and the black, knee high boots to accompany them.

Emily Phantomhive was a twin to my young master Ciel and she shared everything with him. As my prey I marked them both with my mark but the thing I wanted truly was...her soul. Two years ago they had been captured and tortured and now...they wanted revenge. I dressed her as usual and once I had finished I relayed her schedule for her studies. Her real work was normally done before high noon because her brother did most of it. However a guest was due to arrive today and she wanted to make sure everything was done. This was my chance to impress.

"What's the work schedule for today then Sebastian?" I looked at this small girl and I knew instantly what to say "Well, this morning you have your dancing lessons with Mrs Harris and then later on in the evening you have a meeting with Mr Deliano of the East Indian factory. What would you like for breakfast? I can offer a lightly poached salmon accompanied by a mint salad, toast, scones and a pain de campaign. What would my young mistress like?" I was over joyed. Her schedule wasn't very full which meant I could spend my time watching her. "I would like the salmon please Sebastian" She was holding the cup that I had laid with her favourite tea. She smiled at me and I knew I had done good. Her huge Cobalt blue eyes were shining with gratitude but I could tell she was still pained by what had happened in her past. If only she would forget what had happened then maybe she would be happier. That was all I wished. I bowed my head in respect and left the room to go and wake up her brother. The ruder, ignorant side of her.

(Emily's POV)

I walked down to the dining room to await my brothers arrival. I entered the room and I saw our other servants stood there. I walked past the serving trolley and I noticed that the Cyan blue tea set with the gold rim had been set and I smiled. Sebastian had really out done himself. He was always considerate and really paid attention to me. I sat down and just as I was about to pour my own tea my other half entered...Ciel. I could instantly tell he wasn't in a good mood so I decided not to annoy him. He looked down at the table which had been laid perfectly and he remarked "What the hell is this Sebastian? Have you started to favour her more than me now? Or is this a bid to find love?" With this he picked up one of the cups on the trolley and threw it to the ground. Sebastian just lowered his head in shame and I felt a pang in my heart. It wasn't his fault. I placed my cup down and protested "Get over it. He can choose what he wants. Don't start having a go at him just because you're in a bad mood." He glared at me and his anger exploded. "As the master of this house what I say goes and he knows it. I hate this set." That was it he had pushed it too far.

I forced my chair back and stormed over to him. within an instant I had his arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor. Sebastian had taught me this move and for that I was very grateful. "You should be grateful that Sebastian is there to tie your shoelaces in the morning. He has tried his very best to keep you happy you spoilt brat so keep your mouth shut and live with it or you can leave this house and you won't be welcome back." I could feel him shaking underneath me so I let him go and stood up. I turned to Sebastian who was looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights and said calmly "Please can you call Mrs Harris in early. I will be waiting in the parlour. Oh and sorry for that unsightly scene." With this I bowed my head and walked out.

(Sebastian's POV)

She had just used the move I had ensured she knew. I helped Ciel off the floor and I made sure he was seated before I attended to the knocking at the door. I opened it and Mrs Harris was stood there. I bowed and showed her to the parlour where my mistress resided. I opened the door and I was shocked to see Emily on the floor. I walked over and said in concern "My lady, are you alright? what happened?" She looked up at me and replied with pain in her voice "Yes I am fine, I turned on my ankle wrong while practising the Viennese Waltz that's all." I could see that she was hurting that she would dare to tell. So with a swift movement I picked her up and placed her on the sofa that was nearby. I turned to Mrs Harris and said as politely as I could "Please may you go easy on her, she has twisted her ankle pretty bad and I don't want a worse injury." With this said I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

*Time passes brought to you by Finny and Bardroy chasing Meyrin for her glasses*

(Sebastian's POV)

I clicked open my pocket watch. 4:34. We had two hours till Mr Deliano was due to arrive. Just as I was preparing the meat the bell for the masters study rang. What did he want now? There was less than two hours left and he called me when I needed to do this job. I walked down the hallway and when I reached the study I knocked on the door. "Come in!" I opened the door and walked in and he was just sat there with papers scattered all over the desk.

"I want something sweet. Make me a parfait." I sighed. No manner what so ever. "I am afraid I cannot my lord, it will ruin your dinner." He tutted and then said in a more darker tone "Ok then we need to show Mr Deliano the proper Phantomhive treatment...if you know what I mean." He had that look in his eye that told me that he really wanted this person either dead or severely injured. I just bowed and said "Yes, My lord." I was smiling because he had grown in his anger and lust for revenge. I walked out of the study to find all my hard work ruined. Why was everyone trying to ruin Emily's perfect day.

(Emily's POV)

I heard some commotion outside the library so when I poked my head out what I saw came as a surprise to me. I could see the other servants of the manor whining about how they had ruined Sebastian's plans and how they were very sorry. I could see the frustration and anger growing in his face and I truly felt sorry for him. I closed the door and sighed. He had a lot of work to do if he was to make it on time. I took up my seat beside the window where I always sat when reading and started the next chapter of Moby Dick.

A few hours later Sebastian came into the library. I smiled and asked "Hello Sebastian, How can I be of service to you?" He smiled warmly and said "My lady, do you wish to change before dinner or are you ok as you are?" I put the book down and stood up and walked over to him. "No thank you Sebastian I am perfectly fine as I am, but thank you for asking." I walked out of the library and down to my room. I took up a chair close to my window and looked down into the garden below. Instead of seeing the usual green lawn and cobbled path I saw gravel and a small pond. Then it hit me, Sebastian had changed everything around to disguise the fact that the lawn had been ruined by Finny. As I was about to assess the rest of the garden a carriage turned up so I made my way out of my room and down to the drawing room where my brother, Ciel resided to meet out guest.

Mr Deliano walked through the door and smiled at Ciel and me. I could tell he was a fraud from the start and I didn't like him at all. "Ah Lord Phantomhive, it is a pleasure to meet you…" Then he looked towards me and carried on "…and this must be your lady wife." I was totally shocked. I stood up from the sofa I was sitting on and exclaimed "Excuse me sir, but I am his sister not his wife." His face totally dropped. I felt really offended, how could I be mistaken for his wife. It was unreal.

I took my seat next to Ciel and looked down at the board game he had laid out. It was the Happy Ever After game. He often used this game to tell Sebastian what he wanted doing to guests that we disobedient. As it was Mr Deliano had sold the East Indian factory without telling him or asking him. And this pissed him off.

*Time passes brought to you by Sebastian and Emily dancing*

(Ciel's POV)

I was a quarter of the way through the game when I could tell Mr Deliano was becoming impatient. This game was much more fun than any others I have played before. I had just landed on the square that read _Bewitched by the eyes of the dead_. That should be fun for Sebastian to re-create. His turn. I glanced over at Emily to see that her head was in a book…once again. When she caught me looking she pulled a face and carried on. I turned back to my game. He had just landed on the square that read _Lose a limb in the enchanted forest_. I was sure to win now because he could only move half the amount of spaces. "…an extra 1200 pounds to fund our expansion of the factory."

I looked up. Was he really trying to ask me for money when he had already sold my factory? He held out his hand to signal my turn but I swiftly said "It's your turn again, I miss a turn remember." He rolled again and landed on a six. Just my luck he could only move three spaces. And I had to remind him of this. So he moved to the square that read _Your body is burnt by raging flames_. Perfect. Tonight's entertainment was sure to be fun. Then Sebastian called us for dinner.

(Emily's POV)

I turned to the door and saw Sebastian was waiting patiently so I stood up and made my way out onto the patio. I walked in front of my brother most of the time but when we drew near to the table he made his way over to the place where I usually sit. I gave him a puzzled look but he just smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I nearly hit the floor...was he really doing this? I walked over to the seat and gave him a small smile. I knew this was an act he had put on but I went along with it anyway. I sat down and as he pushed my chair in he went too far and winded me. I winced, this was his revenge for earlier. However, this was nothing compared to what I have already felt. "Are you okay my dear sister? I'm sorry if I hurt you" I turned to him and saw the fake smile on his lips. I smiled back and replied "Yes thank you Ciel, and don't worry it was nothing."

Mr Deliano looked at us both in utter disbelief "What perfect siblings you two are. How is that so?" I looked at our guest and smiled "It was through Sebastian's hard work that I was able to become closer to my brother." Mr Deliano looked up at Sebastian and said "Well congratulations Sebastian, you have created the perfect pair of siblings." Sebastian bowed and replied "If I couldn't do this much for my young mistress then what kind of butler would I be?" I smiled at him and then he disappeared inside to go and fetch dinner.

(Sebastian's POV)

I had to walk out. If I didn't then I would of had a nose bleed or gone bright red. She gave me the praise for what she was doing and yet she didn't want it. I walked into the kitchen to see Bardroy and cutting the meat up like I told him to and Finny was helping. I couldn't stop thinking about what Emily had just remarked _It was through Sebastian's hard work that I was able to become closer to my brother. _Did she really mean that? I laid out the dishes on the serving trolley when Meyrin came in with the wine that I had ordered for our guest. Tonight would be perfect...for her sake. I walked out with the trolley in tow and pronounced...

(Emily's POV)

..."I would like to present tonight's dinner. Beef donburi courtesy of our chef." I turned to Sebastian and he had that tired stance that told me that he had done everything by himself again. As he came over to me I smiled warmly and I was sure a faint blush appeared but it was gone by the time he had reached Ciel. I turned to the bowl in front of me and it looked like a meal worthy of royalty. You could tell he had taken a lot of care while coming up with this dish. Beef donburi...what a creative name. "A pile of raw meat?" I turned to our guest. How dare he mock Sebastian's cooking.

"Oh no sir, this isn't just a pile of raw meat. this came from the high mountains in Japan where noblemen would serve this to the guest as a show of appreciation for all the hard work they have done. This is your reward for all the hard work you have done for the Funtom company Mr Deliano. My young master wants you to know he appreciates your work." I smiled. He had done it again and with absolute style and calm. "To accompany tonight's meal we have a wine that came from Italy...our maid shall pour it, Meyrin." He stepped back from the table and allowed her to pass. She seemed a bit shaky on her feet and when I looked her glasses were cracked. She went to pour Mr Deliano a drink when she missed and it landed on the cloth. No, this was it. We were going to be ruined. I noticed something from the corner of my eye and saw that the table cloth was moving down the table without anything being knocked over. At the end Sebastian held the cloth and stood by Ciel. Mr Deliano looked down and exclaimed "Where did the table cloth go?"

I looked at my brother and he simply replied "I had it removed, it had a speck of dirt on it and I thought that was most unsightly." Mr Deliano looked up and turned to Sebastian "My what an able butler you have." Ciel just smiled his evil smile and said "As a servant of my manor he simply did as he was expected." Sebastian just bowed and said "For if I couldn't do this much for my young master...well then what kind of butler would I be?" I stood up from the table "Gentlemen, I do beg pardon but I have me studies with Mr McGuire this evening so I shall leave you to talk business." With that I bowed my head and walked away from the table. How dare he take all the credit for what Sebastian did. He didn't need telling...no he just didn't want you to look a fool. He was always doing that and it wasn't fair on Sebastian.

I opened the door to the library and walked over to the shelves. I found Treasure Island and walked over to the window seat in the library. I took off my shoes and places them near the door neatly and started to read. I had barely got two thirds of the way through the book when Sebastian entered with a tray that held a cake. I placed the book down by my side and walked over to the little desk that was near. "Treasure Island...not very good for studying geography in is it my lady." I took a hold of the fork and replied "I was on a break." I ate a piece and he instantly knew I was lying. I just couldn't let him know about my feelings.

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood beside her and when she couldn't look me in the eye I put my hand under her chin and puller her a little closer to me. "My lady, lying achieves nothing. I understand your brother can be a pain but you will have to live with it." She had gone a bright shade of red and I could tell that she was embarrassed or nervous. However I knew something I could tell in her eyes...she loved me. I let her chin go and as I pulled my hand away she retrieved it and looked up at me. She grasped the hem of my white glove. I started to protest but she gave me that look that told me to hold my tongue. I stood perfectly still while she took the glove off and revealed the mark I truly hated. She caressed the mark and then brought my hand up to her lips. She kissed the mark but it wasn't a short kiss but a long lingering that felt like it didn't want to end. I shivered with pleasure...this was perfect.

She lifted her head up and looked at me with those pained eyes. All I could do was stare into them mesmerised. Before I could stop her she had a hold of my head and I could tell what she wanted. However I couldn't...not yet. I couldn't get attached, not to her. She was my prey but I so wanted to love her. Why did fate do this to me? I grasped her hand and took them away from my face and said with regret "My lady, I have to attend to our guest but I will be back when you are ready to retire for the evening." With this I walked out and left her standing there. Why? I don't know but I couldn't get attached. I had a service to provide and her soul would be her payment. Why is it like this?

(Emily's POV)

I looked down to the floor. Why? Why did he stop? I know he wanted it...but he stopped. I looked at the book I was reading. I sighed. I wish I could be transported to a different world where my pain could disappear, but then I would have no need for him. I returned the book to the shelf and walked out of the room and down the hallway. I entered the study where my brother was sat with the game board still out. I heard Mr Deliano scream and that's when I knew what Ciel had ordered Sebastian to do. "What an unattractive scream." My brother turned around and replied "That's what he gets when he goes behind my back and sells the Indian factory without me knowing...then has the audacity to ask for more money. Be careful you could end up my enemy as well." I walked up to him and pushed his head back to back of the chair to ensure he was listening and replied "Just try it and I could kill you within an instant. Degree of relation does not matter to me." I released his head and left the room.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I didn't want to hurt him but he was getting on my nerves. I sat down on my bed and waited for Sebastian. It was going to be another sleepless night. I never slept because of what happened two years ago. Those people that tortured me and Ciel and took away everything we stood for are still out there...and they want us. I have to keep him safe but when he acts like a jerk I can't bear him. Which is why we made a contract with Sebastian. I touched the eye patch and I a tear fell from my eye. I gasped as a cold hand touched my face and I looked up to find Sebastian stood there. He had come in so quietly I hadn't even heard him. "Are you ready for bed my lady?" I simply nodded and that is when he pulled out my night gown. I stood up and closed my eyes while he put it on then I opened them to find him with a blind fold on.

He untied his blind fold the looked at me. I saw the crimson eyes that peered into my soul and all I could do was look away. I saw lust and something I didn't think demons were capable of: Love. I looked up at him and asked "Do you think I am attractive?" He looked a little surprised by my question but he replied "My lady, I could never think of you like that." I looked down and mumbled "You didn't answer my question." He knelt down and pulled my chin so it was level with his and smiled "The most beautiful girl I have ever met, My lady Emily." I grasped his hand and replied "Your lying to try and cheer me up." He pulled me closer and whispered "Lying is a human thing in which I would never engage in, I don't lie to my mistress." With this he opened up the covers and laid me down. He tucked me in and left the room.

I sat there and shivered. Everything I wanted was coming true and now I knew...Sebastian loved me. He was an able butler...able to love. I curled up and watched the moon rise in the get black sky. How perfect our...no my butler was.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction – BB

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but it takes a lot of time to think of this much genius but I swear I will try to update more regularly. **

**StBuckley97**

**2\. ****Their butler, Strongest…with his feeling.**

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the arm of my brother chair watching and playing nine ball. We had five guests in this morning that were all linked to our current case of drug smuggling. The room was dark with only the table lit. This was because I had instructed Sebastian to ensure nobody could see what was going on. It was late afternoon and the game was coming to a close. To the right of us sat in another green armchair was an associate of my brother's company who was suspected of fiddling with the tea trading routes. Then there was Sir Randell taking his turn. He was the one who had instructed us to do this job. He was simply here to watch us capture him or her. Then sat on the couches were Madame Red and Lau…but they were here for a different reason, a distraction. Azzuro Vanel was our last suspect and had connections with the Italian mafia family Ferro. They were known to Lau as big drug smugglers and were in the spotlight for what they were doing. A crashing noise came from outside and I turned my head towards the door only to hear our servants crashing around. I sighed…they aren't even capable of capturing a few mice. "It seems they have found their way to this secluded house, speaking of vermin…When will you get the job done Lord Phantomhive?"

I looked at the tall man who stood so confidently to man who had just spoke and hissed…was he serious? "Oh, he'll get it done…just slowly like torture." I turned my attention to Madame Red who always stayed by my brother's side…a bit like a loyal pawn that would follow the king. Then Lau spoke saying "He will bait the cheese and when the mice come running for their forbidden meal he will trap them and then exterminate them." I heard a hiss come from the centre of the room and as I looked Vanel looked in my direction and smirked evilly and hit the white ball. All the balls scattered and none went in accept the white ball. I stood up and grabbed my cue. The associate piped up with food in his mouth and said "You miss your first three turns now you're after them all in one!" Sir Randell added "Your greed will be your undoing" I walked to the table and perched myself on the table and readied my cue. This was the moment I proved them all wrong, I positioned the cue and hit the white. I sent all the colours zooming across the table and everyone hit the pockets and fell in. "Am I undone?"

***Time passes* **

(Emily's POV)

I sat sipping tea from the Cyan blue china set with Madame Red and her butler Grell. We were talking about the current case that she had got herself involved in. I looked over to her butler who was watching Sebastian very carefully and I started to feel nervous so I decided to turn my attention to the conversation. "Ciel darling, leave this job to Lau…a rat knows best where a rat does hide." Madame Red had been our legal guardian for many years but as time went on I wanted very little to do with her. I glanced over at Sebastian who gave me a slight wink and carried on with his job. I could feel my cheeks growing hot and I pulled my hair in front of my face to hide the blush on my cheeks. "Grell, watch Sebastian very carefully…Learn something from him." I heard a fluster of Grell flapping trying to seem professional but not quite making the mark. I looked up to see Madame Red slowly moving up and down his back to come to a stop on his rear. I saw the embarrassment and vulgar expression that swept his face momentarily then he returned to his professional stance again. "Madame Red!" my brother boomed and she just did the embarrassed little girl look and said "Sorry dear could resist, he looked like he needed a physical… A doctor's habit I'm afraid." I huffed and stood up and pronounced with annoyance in my voice "I'm going to the study to do some '_real work'_ so if you need me then send Sebastian." Ciel just nodded and I stormed out of the room. I was sick of Madame Red always being so inconsiderate for others.

***Flashback***

"**Auntie Angelina, Can you play with me?" I looked up to my aunt with a game of chess in my hands. She looked down and I saw her big, red eyes shining down at me. She turned away and said bluntly "Sorry dear I am playing with Ciel right now…Maybe later." I turned away and tears threatened to burst and never stop. Since he got his fiancé he has been the highlight of the house. I walked past my father's study and saw him talking to our steward, Tanaka about something important. "They cannot know this till they have reached the age where they can understand…The Queen wants to kill her guard dog and make sure the Phantomhive's never existed. Please take care and do not let them get hurt." I covered my hand over my mouth and ran to my room. **_**We are going to be killed? Why? What did my Father do to anger the Queen?**_

**End of flashback **

I carried on my way down the study when I was bombarded by the servants each carrying a form of mouse traps and ways to catch mice. I stopped in my tracks while Sebastian whizzed around me catching the two mice that the other servants were so incompetently trying to catch. He turned to me and said "Today's supper is an Apple and current deep dish pie, would you like to have supper with your guests this evening?" I just shook my head in frustration and replied "No thank you, I will have mine in the study." He just bowed and said "Yes my Lady." I opened the door to the study and entered it more slowly than usual. I just wanted to get away from the headache that was my life and it was killing me to admit but I had no escape. I felt a hand grasp my mouth and as I was about to scream my eyelids fell and everything went black.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I opened my eyes in a place that was so unfamiliar to me. It was a small cramped office with a few basic furnishings but nothing else. I tried to move only to hear a yelp from behind me. I called out "Ciel?" and his monotone voice called back sarcastically "No the boogie man…who do you think idiot?" I rolled my eyes and hissed. These binds were tight and I could barely breathe in this corset as it was let alone these binds. I nudged Ciel and he yelped again said "What?" I smirked and said "I win the bet…It was Vanel who was the culprit." He just sighed and said "I know now stop bragging" I giggled and that's when the door opened and Vanel entered. He waltzed over to us and sneered "Ah, I see you brats are awake then. It is always nice to know your plans for future reference. So stop giving them away." I just rolled my eyes. He was supposed to do this so we could kill the culprit and instil fear. This was my plan but it hadn't quite gone to plan as my brother had also been captured. But I suppose I could always work this out. Where was Sebastian? He was supposed to be here by now.

The phone rang and Vanel picked it up and said "What?" a small, panicked voice called back saying "Boss, we missed…" then a scream sounded and I knew what was happening then the same voice called down the phone saying "Quick turn down there…Have we lost him" I smirked. Sebastian was doing well but I don't think Ciel could last much longer. He looked over to me and sneered "You knew this would happen didn't you, you god dam brat!" with that he motioned to his henchmen and they un - hitched me and Ciel then a foot landed in my stomach causing blood to explode from my mouth. I winced in pain, but this was nothing compared to what I had already felt. He kept kicking me and even more blood poured out of my mouth and bruises started to appear. I could feel myself slipping away from consciousness. I closed my eyes and I heard Ciel scream my name then everything went quiet.

(Sebastian's POV)

I perched myself on the bonnet of the Ford with two of Vanel's henchmen wining and begging for mercy. I smiled my evil smile and said "Come now, I haven't got all day, Where is Vanel?" they started blubbering so I shifted my weight which frightened them even more. One of them piped up with "The outskirts of London the big estate." I smiled and replied "Thank you, now goodbye" I started to move when they screamed and said "Please…we only work for him" I turned to them and replied "Well I am terribly sorry" I jumped off and allowed the car to plummet to the ground. I clicked open my pocket watch, it read 4:45. I would only just make it in time but I would have to suffice. I ran at full speed till I reached the manor. If they have hurt my little dove they will all pay the price for messing with a demon, especially Satan's son. I reached the dense forest that surrounded the manor and I stared at the sky. How do I get in there?

I had no choice I would have to run. I charged at full pelt and made it past the first lot of guards but I just had to admire the beauty of the manor. "My, what a beautiful manor" I mentally cursed…did I really just say that out loud. Fifty or more guns all clicked at the same time and I had no choice but to break their bones in the arms and legs.

(Ciel's POV)

I heard guns fire and I knew Sebastian had arrived. I looked over at Emily, she had been knocked out for about twenty minutes and I was starting to get worried. She was weak because of the way she was born but all of her experiences in the past were more pain that what Vanel had done to her. I heard the men outside scream in agony and I started to raise my hopes. I closed my eyes as I heard the doors click open I smiled. This was going to be short. "When I heard the gun shots I expected a giant…not a dandy in a tailcoat." I heard Vanel scoff. What he didn't know was Sebastian hated people that hurt Emily…and he had really hurt her. I kept quiet because it wasn't my place. "Do you have what I asked for?" Sebastian pulled the fake key out of his jacket and at that moment a gun fired and hit him straight in the head. Then several more followed hitting him all over the body. I gasped…he couldn't die that easily could he? Vanel's throaty laughter echoed around the room and I winced. This was the end unless he was playing around. From the corner of my eye I noticed his foot move and then I smirked, he wasn't dead.

I had lost my concentration and I didn't see Vanel standing above me so when he grabbed my shirt and forced me close to his head. I screwed my face up. I never like being this close to people. "Don't worry, you'll go for a good price…you have a lot of enemies out there and I'm sure they all want a pretty piece of your flesh…but don't worry I will drug you before they can hurt you." I turned my head and spat "Sebastian, can we stop playing this game and get out of here." He breathed and replied "Yes sir, I was admiring the décor but I suppose I do have a job to do." Vanel yanked my head down and forced me to sit. He was almost chocking by the time Sebastian had got up. He smirked at me and said "Guns are much more efficient that they were one hundred years ago…but they still can't kill me." With this he coughed up all the bullets and hit the henchmen that were stood on the right side of him. I could feel Vanel shaking and I could see Emily's plan working. I glanced over to see her still lay there motionless. What had happened?

I missed the conversation going on between Sebastian and Vanel because I wanted my sister to wake up and show me she was fine. Sebastian asked me a question and I looked at him and said "In the name of the Queen and mine I order you to save me!" My mark glowed and that is when I heard the gun fire. I crunched my eyes together but when I never felt the pain I turned my head to find Sebastian had caught the bullet. I turned away and sighed in relief. I was alive. Vanel screamed down my ear and I looked up to find Sebastian standing there. His arms grasped me and lifted me above his shoulder. I was placed down on a lime green chair in the corner of the room while he went to retrieve Emily. "As my master I can never leave his side yet as my prey he can never run or hide from me…this is what my mark ensures and this is what my mark secures this, because you see this type of contract is a Faustian contract." Vanel's eyes grew wide with fear and I could tell he was scared. I waved my hand and within an instant he was reduced to ash.

***Emily's flashback***

"_**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel" I called out into the dark. I was lay on the cold stone floor in agony. Why was this happening? Then I heard the other children gasp and I turned my head to find a crow in the centre of the room. I tried to move but I was pinned to it by extreme pain. The crow called to every child "Who summoned me from my slumber?" all the children had shifted to the back of their cells. With my no existing voice which had been worn away from months of screaming I called "I, it was me who summoned you demon." With this black feathers started to fall in my cage and I looked at the ceiling and then I closed my eyes.**_

_**I opened them to see nothing but an empty space. Where was I? "So you wish to make a contract with me…little girl?" I nodded my head and said "Will you follow me?" he just chortled and said "My mark will prevent you from ever leaving me. Now what is you wish?" I looked down and said "I want you to accompany me on my quest for revenge and I wish for you to be there for protection of me and my twin brother. Mark us both so that I know that if I die during this process then he will still be safe." The crow took flight and in its place a tall man in a butler's outfit stood. He stood above me and I questioned "What do I call you?" he smirked and replied "That is your choice." I looked into his eyes and said "Sebastian that is what I shall call you." His eyes went pink and he answered "Perfect, My Lady" **_***End of Flashback* **

(Emily's POV)

I woke up and the first thing I could feel was a strong pair of arms wrapped around my body and a firm chest pressed against me. I looked up to see Sebastian concentrating on the road ahead. He was noiseless but I could still hear footsteps so as I looked around I caught a sight of my brother walking beside us. "Ah, My Lady your finally awake…for a moment I thought you would never wake up." I looked up to find Sebastian beaming at me. I looked at the road ahead to find the manor coming into view. I looked over at Ciel and he just gave a courteous nod and carried on. As we drew near I exclaimed "Sebastian please put me down." He just smiled in the natural way and said "You're not embarrassed are you my lady?" I turned a bright shade of red and remarked "No I just…just want to get down that's all!" he smiled and lowered me down to the ground. I stood up and brushed off my dress only to have Sebastian kneel down and adjust the bow on the front of my dress. I nodded my courteous nod and he stood back up. The three servants came bounding up to us but I simply walked past them and to the front door of the manor. I looked back and saw Sebastian bowing to Ciel and thought…

"Society is an insane asylum ran by the inmates" Why do we have this class system of workers and employers? I opened the front door and there stood Sebastian with his usual smiling face and I looked at him and shook my head. I have no need for a butler…what I need is an assassin.

My butler was the strongest but with his feelings…he was the strongest.

**There is chapter 2. Please R and R because this one took me ages and for all Ciel fans I do apologise but I never really liked his attitude. **** But don't worry I do try to show his sensitive side!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys but this one will have more of Sebastian in it I promise xx Here is where things get heated. Also Trancy and Claude appear way before their supposed to but I got bored.**

**Their butler, Omnipotent…over her.**

**(A/N: Omnipotent means to take charge just so ya know****)**

(Emily's POV)

I was sat in the games room with my brother taking our afternoon tea when all of a sudden an ear splitting scream echoed around the manor. I opened my eyes to see Grell come bursting through the door on the extra tea cart. The trolley hit Finny and the tea spilt all over him. I stood up to help him but I was cut short by Sebastian. I looked at him and he simply smiled at me and that told me he didn't want me to get myself hurt. Grell tried to wipe it up but pulled the entire table cloth with him. I face palmed and when I looked at Sebastian he was doing the same. I could do nothing but overlook the situation as Grell threatened to take his own life. I looked at the clock and it was nearly nine o clock. I had a meeting with the Trancy estate and I couldn't miss it. I signalled to Sebastian to tell him I was going to get changed and he just nodded and carried on. I sighed as I left the room because I couldn't stop thinking about him. I loved Sebastian but I had to keep up appearances because of who I was. I entered my room only to find Sebastian stood there.

I looked at him and in one hand he held a white dress with a Teal coloured rose on it and a Cyan blue waistcoat. I blushed but it wasn't discrete because I saw him smirk and I knew I could never hide my emotions from him. He knew me too well for me to hide anything. I went to go to my bed when all of a sudden I was interrupted by a body of muscle crushing me against the wall. A whimper left my lips and I could feel myself physically shaking. I looked up into Sebastian's Fuchsia coloured eyes and I saw lust and something else…Love? I thought demons were incapable of love but when I looked into his eyes I saw it hidden. Although I was scared I didn't want this to end.

(Sebastian's POV)

I pushed her up against the wall and ensured she couldn't move. I had done this simply to see how she would react. A small whimper left her lips and I knew at that incident that I had broken her. I reached my two fingers under her chin and drew her face closer to mine. I looked at her and whispered "You're not afraid of me are you, My lady?" She shook her head and looked away. I took this opportunity and grasped her head and kissed her passionately. It was the type of kiss that lasted forever. She stood perfectly still and allowed me to do this. It was very different from the outcome I was expecting: Rejection. I pulled away after what seemed a life time and she flushed red but I noticed a tear forming in the corner of her eye so I announced swiftly "My lady, We have a meeting remember so you will have to get dressed. She nodded lightly and closed her eyes.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I never expected him to show me love like that; it was strange for him to show any emotion except sarcasm. I looked out of the window to see the Trancy manor and I mentally cursed. I hated these meeting but my brother hated Trancy even more so I had to do these runs. We were in partnership as he was the Queen's Spider and we were part of the Queen's Guard dog. The carriage came to a holt and my stomach did a summersault because I never like Trancy's new butler. The golden eyed butler opened the carriage door and Sebastian got out first. I knew he was a demon because of his eyes. They were unnatural and that is what made him stand out. I stood up only to have my waist grabbed and yanked out of the carriage by Alois. I winced because he had pushed into my ribs and because I had a corset on it hurt even more. I glared at him as he put me down but he gave me the childish smile and boomed "Welcome Emily, sorry to be brash but it was me or the butler." I turned my head and said "I could have got out of the carriage myself you know; I am not a child anymore." He gave a girly giggle and skipped off to the front door of the mansion. I heard a chuckle come from beside me and when I scowled at Sebastian he shut up and looked away. "Hey you coming in or what!" I heard Alois shout so I groaned my reply and walked up the stairs to reach the door.

I entered the hallway to see it was covered in blue. What had happened in here? It used to be a crimson colour with gold not blue. "So do you like the décor? I understand it is you that likes the colour blue and decided to try and amuse you." I turned away in utter shock…how did he know? Then I looked over to his butler to see him scowling at Sebastian. I gave a quizzed look towards Sebastian but he shook me off like I was nothing. I paused mid-way through walking because if I didn't I would have walked into Alois. He turned as I was straightening myself up because I realised my boot had become untied and as I bent down I felt a looming presence over me. I looked up to find his butler glaring at me. I smiled slightly and carried on but before I could tie the loops his butler had already done it and had his hands on mine. I mentally cringed because this was different to how I normally would see a demon. I heard a slight hiss come from behind me and when I turned Sebastian's eyes had gone pink. Throaty laughed echoed around the hall and I looked round to find Alois laughing hard. "What's wrong demon cannot bear to see another demon touch your lover." My mouth dropped open. Did he call us lovers? I glanced back at Sebastian who had turned a shade of deep red and I had to defend this. "He is not my lover…he is a protector and is simply doing his job. Maybe you should teach you dog to be obedient." Alois narrowed his eyes and questioned "Oh he is obedient, but does you butler_ love_ you?" I looked down, what was I to reply?

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked at her and saw her inner conflict…was she really going to answer this little brat. I looked at my younger brother and he just smirked. "You aren't supposed to lover your servants…they are there to do you a service not love you." I closed my eyes and turned away. Why? Why was she doing this? I heard Alois say "Well I think you have been leading you butler on then because his face is riddled with disappointment." With this I heard Claude laugh and I gritted my teeth together and I felt a hand on my cheek but when I opened it was Alois. I stood perfectly still and didn't say a word because I didn't want to embarrass Emily anymore. "My Claude, you can tell he is your brother can't you." My eyes snapped open and that's when I felt my whole body being pushed to the ground. I grunted and on top of me was Claude. Shit, what was I doing allowing my younger brother to get the better of me? "Alois pack it in, this is not what we came for and if you carry on I will kill you right here and I don't care if I am ripped to pieces by your butler but I will kill you."

(Emily's POV)

My rage was burning.

I couldn't care if I lost I just wanted to rip his throat out. He started to laugh so I grabbed his neck and pinned him up against the wall and shoved the small dagger I had hidden for emergencies against his throat. His butler didn't move but I could see he was ready to pounce. I looked at Alois who had started to tear and said "Call him off and I will let you go." He just looked at Claude and nodded. Claude stood up and I released him and walked back to Sebastian who was picking himself up off the floor. I gave him a concerned nod and he nodded and I sighed in relief. I scowled at Alois and said "Anymore of your games and I will kill you no matter what…and I am not afraid to do it." He turned and replied simply "Now that I believe."

***Time passes***

(Sebastian's POV)

I stayed close to Emily's side since the incident in the hallway and Lord Trancy had mellowed out but still making the odd occasional comment that would piss Emily off but that was about it. The day went smoothly but as we were leaving Alois remarked "Well it has been nice to see you but when you want to play with swords instead of daggers come and let me know and I will give you a game." Emily stopped in her tracks and I ran into the back of her not noticing she had stopped. She turned on her heel and strode over to him and whispered "I bet you don't even know the code of chivalry let alone use a sword." He moved closer to her face and replied "Try me". She stood her ground and said "Fine then I will show you a woman can fight". I smiled in triumph she was most defiantly going to win. She could beat me most times which was a feat in its own.

(Emily's POV)

I stood back to back with Alois in the proper manner. Sebastian was to the side waiting for me to give him his next instructions. Claude was awaiting his master's orders next to Sebastian and I had no choice in this matter. I had beat Sebastian on many occasions when we were fencing but it was only a game back then…now this was for real. I was scared and I wish I had never opened my mouth but I couldn't turn back now. "One…Two…Three…" Sebastian started to count and my legs started to move on their own without me knowing. I looked at the wall ahead of me and concentrated on the numbers counting. "Four…Fi-My lady watch out!" I spun round to see Alois brandishing his sword at me. I hissed and knocked his sword of balance only for him to strike back harder. "Well, you have a way of cheating that even undermines that of a child, Alois" he smirked and replied "If I played fair it wouldn't be fun would it?" I looked over to Sebastian and he nodded for me to continue.

I ran up the staircase with Alois close at hand and the two butlers walking behind. I caught the eye of Sebastian and I started to stare at him for a while but I felt a thud in my chest and when I came back to reality I found that Alois was on top of me with the sword at my neck. I huffed hard because this never came naturally to me but I was still very fit but he was fast. "Ha, seems you're not all that good then" I looked into his eyes and saw the eyes of a boy who would kill without remorse. I pushed him over and followed so that I ended up on top of our brawl. I held my sword to his throat and panted "Well, it's a shame I can last longer isn't it?" He smiled and that's when I felt his whole body shudder. He was enjoying this?

Suddenly he reached up and crushed his lips against my own in a forceful manner that stunned me into submission. I dropped my sword and collapsed on the floor in an attempt to get away from him but he sprang like a cat and landed on me. I moaned in fear because this wasn't the deal, I needed to hurt him quickly but how? He bent close to my ear and whispered "You're weak…just like a girl. You will never be anything but weak and that's the problem. I can always dominate you." I looked away only to gain a snigger from my aggressor. I felt an icy cold hand touch my neck and I screamed inside, then he started to kiss my neck and a tear fell down my cheek. What had happened? I heard a crash as Sebastian and Claude entered the room and I closed my eyes to hide my tears. I didn't want him to see me like this, not now. "My lady, do you need me to_ do_ anything?" I heard the strain in his voice as he emphasised the question. I was about to speak but was cut short by a hand that prevented me from getting the orders to Sebastian and when I looked into the sky blue eyes of Alois Trancy I saw malice and hatred.

(Sebastian's POV)

I felt helpless…I couldn't help my mistress in her time of need. "My lady, do you need me to do anything?" I urgently needed her to say the words so I could get that little brat off her. "Sebas…" My eyes widened as Alois covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking the orders. What was I to do? I couldn't attack because of the previous orders I had been given…

***Flashback***

"**Sebastian…I don't want you involved in this fight. Only attack if I say and you will have to wait for me to give the order. And this is an order!" I watched my mark glow purple and that's when I felt the boiling sensation flood through my veins and I bowed and replied "Yes, my lady." She smiled and she looked so confident in the fact that she might win. This little girl had grown so much both physically and mentally that I barely recognised her anymore. She wasn't the frail, anaemic girl I made the contract with.**

***End of flashback***

I could see Alois violating her beautiful ivory skin and I was ready to leap on him but I had to remain still. The next moment the boy's body was flung across the room and Emily slowly climbed to her feet and faltered on the spot. I ran over to her and seized her before she fell again. "Thank…you…Sebastian." She mumbled in between breaths. She was physically exhausted and I could tell that she was beat.

But Alois still wanted more…and he wouldn't stop until he had harmed her. I jumped out of the way just in time before he made contact with the sword. But what I didn't realise was I jumped into my brother who immediately gripped my arms and that's when I dropped Emily. She hit the ground with a thud and I knew she was bound to be injured. She groaned and lifted herself up but Alois was already above her. I squirmed in my brother's vice like grip but that only made him grip harder until my whole arm had gone num. Alois had raised Emily by her hair and I heard her gasp in agony but this only caused Alois to snigger even more. I hissed at him which got his attention but I had no idea what to do next. He prowled up to me and smirked "What? Are you getting jealous of me? Well, that is a shame because I will make her mine."

My jaw opened and I looked at the small girl on the floor who was just as shocked as I was. I tried to retaliate but my brother just spun around and pushed me up against the wall until I was totally unable to move. I heard a squeal from behind and I became panicked blurting "My lady? Get off of her you perverted brat!" I heard a thud and two moments later I felt a crushing pain in my back and I dropped to the ground like a stone would in water. I fell breathless to the floor and could feel the wind leaving my body. I heard my mistress scream "Sebastian! Please I will do anything but please don't hurt him!" I could hear the concern in her voice and then it stopped as I heard Alois shuffle towards Emily. I tried to get up but fell back down in shame. How could children that small contain so much power?

I had to try and protect her but I looked at Emily and knew she had it under control. "Alois, I will do whatever you want me to but please leave him out of this…I'm begging you" He sneered and replied "You mean anything…well I do have something in mind" this was followed by an evil laugh that I knew meant trouble. I heard her gulp and I could tell she was nervous but she always kept face. I turned on my side and that's when I saw a foot come cascading towards my face but I still couldn't move quickly enough to dodge it and it landed in the middle and I felt the blood explode from my face. "Sebastian! Alois you're a bastard!" I felt Emily's presence over me and I coughed and she sat me up and I felt my head being placed on her delicate knees. I looked up into her eyes and said "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" she giggled and said "Oh please, I don't need a protector but you fit the bill" I looked behind and my brother was stood there. I tried to get my words out but didn't quite manage it before he dragged her away and placed her in chains by the wall. I wanted to move but no longer could because my whole body was screaming in agony.

Alois moved swiftly over to Emily with the fencing sword in hand and said "Buttons are flimsy just like you…now let's get those clothes off." I closed my eyes and turned away. This was the price she was paying for my mistake…

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the edge of my bed looking down at the dress that Sebastian had picked out for the ball that Elizabeth had planned. Flashbacks of the afternoon came flooding back and I couldn't help but let the tears flow. A gloved hand brought me back to my senses and I looked up dazed to find Sebastian had entered the room and was asking me a question but I clearly didn't hear it. "Pardon Sebastian, I was miles away" I smiled my false smile in hope that he wouldn't notice but I was wrong. He sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my hand and replied "I know what he did ruined you but please…try to forget" I looked at him and smiled lightly. How could I? It pained me to see him in so much pain that I would give up my only bit of dignity left but that last bit of dignity was the only thing I held onto. I turned my head away only for Sebastian to pull me closer and pressed my lips against his and passionately lingered on his lips. I was shocked at the fact that he had the courage to do this.

I curled my arms around his body and he did the same and I could feel the love that he emitted. He did truly love me but I knew I couldn't return these feelings…because I knew the price for the love I would give him: my soul. He pulled away and remarked "Come along my lady, it's time to dance." He got up and walked out of the room with a silent closing of the door. I smiled and looked at the dress it was perfect. I stood up in front of the mirror and sighed "I'm not perfect but I know I have people who can turn me around"

***Time passes***

(Ciel's POV)

I stood on the grand staircase watching Elizabeth spin around the dance floor when a knock came at the door. I nodded to Sebastian who swiftly opened the door and in the frame was the figure of Alois Trancy and his butler. I scowled at them both and he just wandered in and walked over to Lizzy. She came bounding up the stairs and sang "Ciel, I apologise but I invited Alois here because he is one of my closest friends and I was hoping we could all have a ball…if that is alright with you?" I looked at the blonde haired boy and sighed "Fine…I suppose if it is for you Elizabeth then fine." She giggled and said "It's just Lizzy, remember silly" I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to greet out guest…

(Emily's POV)

I hid behind the wall that was close to the staircase, Why was he here? And if he was here then I wasn't going to be. I went to turn around only to have my arm grabbed by someone. When I turned I was faced with Lizzy who was giving me a huge smile. "Oh Lizzy, I was just going to erm…to get some fresh air." She giggled and started to pull me down the hallway towards the stairs saying "Come on don't be silly you can get air later." I tried to dig my heels in but got no grip and was almost pushed towards the top of the stairs where both boys turned simultaneously and in my direction. I glanced at Ciel who nodded and carried on talking to Finny. Then I turned to Alois who wore an evil grin and he waved and made his way towards me but before he reached the stairs I was whipped away by a sudden force who crushed me against my door and when I looked up it was Claude. I tried to scream only to have his pristine glove cover my mouth. Alois appeared around the corner and that's when I decided to start retaliating by kicking Claude who let me go and dropped to the floor. I opened my bedroom door and locked it behind me and sat with my back against it.

What was I going to do? Then I noticed a figure stood in my room and when I looked into his eyes I knew who they belonged to…Sebastian. I got up and then he disappeared out of the window and I ran to the window to find a crow on the floor squawking. I smiled, he knew how to help. I had attempted this jump many times on to be faced with Sebastian catching me but know he wasn't here to help. I balanced a foot on the edge and I looked out the window. Then a crashing sound came from my door and that's when I turned to see Claude and Alois had broken through. I had no choice now. I leaped out of the window and landed on the ground softly, I sighed in relief because I was away from him.

I ran round to the front door and pushed it opened to get quizzical looks from Lizzy and Ciel. I just smiled and looked away. Alois appeared at the top of the stairs and I ran over to my brother and stayed there because I knew I was safe there. I started to talk to Ciel about the work that we needed to do when I felt a cold hand snake around my arm and I turned to find Alois holding tight to my arm. "Ah, there you are…I was starting to wonder where you had gotten to." I smiled a fake smile and replied "Sorry, I felt like I was going to faint and needed some fresh air." Ciel looked at me and I winked. He knew I hated him and I couldn't get away from that. He squeezed my arm even harder and I winced in pain, his grip was vice like. A lot like his butler her was brash and direct which really annoyed me. I tried to leave to grab some drink but his butler stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands. I could feel Sebastian staring and then the music started again and I looked over to see Alois playing the piano. Then I felt myself beginning to twirl.

I looked up at Claude who smiled his evil smile and carried on with a complicated dance which I had not learned yet. I started to stumble but I looked down at Claude's feet and saw it was a basic Waltz mixed with the Fox trot and decided that I could just watch his feet but within a second he pulled my head up and said "That is considered rude." I blushed slightly and looked over to Sebastian who was trying to teach Lizzy the basic steps but I desperately wanted him to stop Claude. I closed my eyes but began to feel drowsy and nearly collapsed if I hadn't of landed on Claude's chest. I regained balance and stood up but fell weak and landed in the arms and I could feel my head start to burn. "I do believe she has a fever…she will have to be isolated unless you want this to spread." I could hear the conversation but my eye lids started to drop and I couldn't help but close them. What was I going to do? I felt the weight lift off my legs and I understood I was being carried but by whom I had no idea. Then everything went black.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I awoke in my room and I shot up in utter surprise. Who put me here? I felt a hand go on my chest and push me back down and I turned my head to find Sebastian sat on my bed with a concerned face and a cold jug of water. I rested from the shock and I confessed "That must have been a shock to you, to see me like that." He nodded and replied "Your right my lady, if Claude hadn't of been there I would of caught you myself." I looked away and mumbled "Why do you hate him? What did he do to deserve that treatment?" Sebastian looked away and said simply "Time you got more rest, I will top up your cold water later if your still awake but if not I will leave it till the morning." With this he stood up and left the room without another word. Why were they at war?

(Sebastian's POV)

I hated my brother for what he had done to me.

***Flashback***

"**What the hell is this, Sebastian?!" I flinched at my father's tone. Claude had under cooked one of father's meals and I decided I would take the rap for him because he had already been punished today and he was my younger brother. I saw my father reach down beside his throne and grab the one thing I dreaded…the whip. I closed my eyes and I heard it crack off the floor before a searing pain ripped through my cheek and left a trail of blood in its wake. It was sticky and started to bubble as it ran down my cheek. I bowed low to my father and left the room to go and make another batch. I bumped into Claude half way down the corridor and he uttered "Thank you…for doing that. I was in a hurry and didn't think about it." I shoved him out of the way and pushed past him to get into the kitchen. I turned to face him and replied "Well, that is the last time I ever do anything for you! Now get out of my sight!"**

***End of Flashback***

I lowered my head and as I walked down the hallway I bumped into Claude who looked at me and smirked. I turned away and carried on down the hallway. "I promised myself I would never go back to that place…but I cannot escape hell no matter where I am." I may be the butler but I am the Omnipotent one.

(Emily's POV)

My butler is able and strong but omnipotent…he was defiantly. I remember the words that he once spoke to me to ensure I loved him

*Flashback*

"Sebastian, will you always be with me?" I called out just as he was leaving the room and when I saw him turn I gulped "If you wish…I will stay with you no matter where you go, even if you brilliant crown rusts and you throne crumbles, Even if all of your pieces have been taken away from you and your left with nobody I will still stand by you. Even if I lie by your side while you die I will stay because until I hear the word 'checkmate' I will never leave your side…my mistress." With that he bowed and left the room. I now understood, I had a piece left to me and he could never leave the game.

**A/N: Hey guys, so that was the end of chapter 3 and this time I had more Ciel and Sebastian so please do R and R. Your comments keep me writing so please do and Chapter four will be soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So guys I hope you liked the last chapter because that one was the turning point and the introduction to 'the spanner in the works'. Now the Trancy household has even more involvement and Emily doesn't like it. **** (Sorry for the grammar mistakes)**

**4\. His mistress, Capricious…with others.**

**(A/N: Capricious means a sudden change!****)**

(Emily's POV)

I looked out of the carriage window at the busy streets of London and saw many people bustling about trying to get things ready for Christmas. I stared over at my brother who was doing exactly the same as I was doing. We were going into town by the order of the Queen to kill the serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. I sighed heavily as we pulled up to the smaller mansion gates because stood there was the one person I didn't want to be here…Alois. My brother turned his head towards me and mimed something but I couldn't read lips so had no idea what he was saying. The carriage stopped and Ciel stood up to get out when Claude opened the door and stood aside for him and Sebastian. I went to walk out only to be grabbed by the waist once again and carried over to Alois. I glared at the golden eyed butler and he just bowed and walked towards the door. I turned to Alois and explained "I don't need help getting out of a carriage I have perfectly good legs for that and I don't need him…" I pointed to the butler who looked at me and smirked "…grabbing my waist, it's creepy and I would rather you didn't keep telling him to do things like that." He chuckled and said "I can't very well let my date for tonight's Batchelor ball use such precious feet walking and dulling her way of fluently dancing." I looked down and went to walk when a sturdy pair of hands pulled my into a bridal style carry position and I looked up to see Claude once again carrying me. I growled but this didn't stop him as he carried up the stairs and into the manor.

I swished past Sebastian who looked at me in utter shock and I simply shook my head and pulled a face that told him that this was blackmail. He closed his eyes and opened the door for Claude to walk in and place me on the sofa. Madame Red looked at me and remarked "My you have two butlers now and this one carries you. I groaned and replied "No this is Lord Trancy's butler and he is just trying to wind me up. Please pay him no attention." I stood up to leave the room to go and un pack when Alois appeared in the door and gave me a sinister look that told me I needed to sit back down. I tried to get past him but he grabbed my arm and smiled his false smile and chimed "Ah, Emily can we sit together…it's just your brother is glaring daggers. Please?" I huffed and mumbled my response and slumped down on the couch and looked at my Aunt who had been observing all the time and smiled at me when he cuddled himself next to me. His head went to my shoulder and he sat there stroking my hair. I shuddered slightly at the fact that he was touching me but I no longer had a choice. I looked over at Sebastian who just grinned and carried on. I closed my eyes momentarily only to feel a soft kiss planted upon my cheek and when I snapped my eyes open Ciel had dropped his tea and Madame Red was squealing in joy. I cringed inside and I could tell this was some sort of blackmail because he was doing this when someone was present. I looked at him and he just smiled and said "Oh what, I didn't tell you that we were going out? I'm sorry Madame but I could not resist such beauty and I just had to have her." He pulled his puppy eyes at my aunt and she melted on the spot. I stood up in annoyance and strode out of the room. How dare he do this to me!

I entered my room to find Claude stood there and he just smiled and bowed. I frowned at him and he stayed in position and did not move. I strode over to him and ordered "Get out of my room! You have no rights to be in here!" He smirked and that's when I noticed the black heap that was on the floor. "Sebastian? What have you done to him?" he smiled and replied "He was getting in my way so I temporarily removed him from the picture." I gasped in horror…What had he done? I strode over towards him but was cut off by a twirling sensation. I landed on my bed and I felt a crushing weight land on top of me and I had no choice…I couldn't move. I looked into the golden eyes of the demon and I saw his lust and his passion. "Leave…her…alone" I heard softly and I looked over to find Sebastian shifting but not physically getting up. I whined only to receive a growl from Claude. This was my worst nightmare…I remember Sebastian telling me something about another demon touching a marked one and how dangerous it was.

***Flashback***

"**My lady, are you listening?" I looked up from the doodles I was drawing and saw anger in the tutor Sebastian's eyes. I nodded but he was not convinced and I looked away. I felt a soft glove go under my chin and I looked up to find the Crimson eyed man staring into my own Cobalt blue eyes. "My lady, it is not right to lie to me as I am always honest with you. If another demon was to harm you or try to mark you physically I would have no power to stop him because of my ranking. I may be the son of Satan but up here I have no power what so ever. Please understand my position…I need to ensure you can keep yourself safe. Can I please have your attention?" I nodded shyly and thought **_**what demon would want to have…me?**_

***End of flashback***

I shifted under his weight because he wasn't like Sebastian, gentle and careful. "My…Lady…please tell me you're alright. He hasn't touched you yet has he?" I tried to reply but was cut off by a burning sensation going through me and I could do nothing so I cried out in pain which received a shout from Sebastian…a plea to Claude to stop. But it was already too late. A tear rolled down my cheek and as I looked up at the ceiling I felt nothing but helpless.

***Time passes* **

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked over at Emily and I could see where the tears had stained her cheeks. She told her brother that it was the shock that Alois had announced their "relationship" in public. But I knew the truth...she had been abused and her body violated. We arrived at the Undertaker's parlour and I knew about his past. He was a retired grim reaper and a good friend of Ciel's. Emily looked down and started to twist nervously and I could tell she was thinking about earlier. I had recovered as Claude had finished and I had to sit there and listen to her pained screams as another demon hurt her_. Why had he done it? _Surely Alois didn't know but as I watched him after the event I could tell he had inkling but not too much. I touched Emily's shoulder and she spun round in surprise and looked straight into my eyes. I saw an emptiness that could not be replaced. She had been broken and no matter how hard I tried to sew it up it would always fall apart. She could never be re built because she didn't want to. Even though she had accepted her fate as my…prey. _Why did I think of her as my prey?_ She was far more than that, she was my life. But I still had a contract and that is what bonded me with her. I opened the door to the parlour and the party that had followed Ciel and Emily trampled in. I closed the door and turned to find everybody was still. I smirked a little because Undertaker was doing his usual parlour trick of appearing from a coffin. Ciel looked un - amused but Emily wasn't paying attention she was busy looking at the other coffins. "We need information about the woman who was killed in the early hours of this morning." I looked at him and knew what was coming next "Well there is a price to be paid…I let you off last time little lord but not this time. Grace me with the power of laughter." I could see Ciel roll his eyes and that's when Emily turned and walked out of the parlour. I opened the door and called "My lady, where are you going?" she turned and replied in a monotone voice "To do some real work instead of wasting my time here." I smiled and replied "Okay but please be careful. I cannot be with you at this present moment." She nodded and walked off and waved. I shook my head and walked back inside to accompany the majority of our group.

(Emily's POV)

I walked down the street and sighed heavily. I was sick of all these mind games that people wanted to play and decided I needed to get away. I looked onwards into the busy streets of London and saw all the busy shoppers looking into the windows and staring at the array of items that lay in front of them. I looked into a toy shop and saw Funtom's Bitter rabbit on sale. I smiled slightly as it reminded me of Ciel. Its gloomy expression and eye patch was an exact replica of my brother. I walked into the toy shop and went up to the cashier behind the counter and demanded "One Bitter rabbit please." He looked down at me and chuckled "Funtom's best huh… well anything for you little miss." He pulled out the white rabbit with the blue hat and held it out for me. I reached for it and placed three shillings on the counter and walked out of the door. I held it close to my chest and cuddled it tight. I always wanted to purchase something of my own design but never felt like it because I was always too embarrassed to tell Ciel. Sebastian would probably think it childish and immature but I could care. My mother was the original creator for the Funtom Company and I always loved the toys she created. I looked down the road to see a carriage appearing in the distance so I slowed down. Suddenly, a cat jumped in front of the horses and spooked them out. They reared up and the iron hooves came clattering down close to my head. I flinched and ducked but as I expected the hooves to hit me I felt a body shield me and I heard tense gasps as the crowd looked on. I opened my eyes and looked up to be faced with the alarmed face of Sebastian.

A moment later I encased him in my embrace as the shock and fright of the situation took over. He cooed me and whispered "My Lady, please don't worry I wouldn't allow you to get hurt." I nodded sheepishly and rose to my feet. Clapping and applause could be heard and I turned to Sebastian who was beaming and bowing to the crowd. I shook myself off and started to walk again. I turned around to find Sebastian walking with his eyes closed so I nudged him and he stopped and looked down at me with an inquisitive look so I apologised saying "Sorry Sebastian…for making you hurt yourself just for me." I looked down at the rabbit and then he appeared in my vision as he knelt down to reach my eye line. "My lady I am supposed to put my life on the line to protect you and your brother…if I did not then I could not call myself one hell of a butler." I looked up and a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on the rabbit making a stain that could easily be removed. Was my life like that...easy to remove? I carried on and aided Sebastian in the orders he was to carry out by Ciel.

***Time passes* **

I sat in a grand carriage on my way to the Viscount Druitt's Batchelor ball. Alois decided that I was going to accompany him so I agreed as to keep the peace. I was wearing a dress that Sebastian had picked out that afternoon and I could do nothing but adore it. It was a Teal coloured corset with a white ruffled bottom and a Cyan rose in the middle. The hat was the same colour but had black roses going around the bottom in a ribbon style. That night I had been instructed to wear a navy blue eye patch to cover my contract although I was told my hair would cover it. Alois was wearing a dark purple outfit with his usual knee high boots and an unusual Cyan blue rose in his pocket. I turned to look out of the window only to have my attention caught when Alois remarked "My, doesn't this dove look beautiful tonight Claude? It's a shame that she has been marked by a black stain." I looked over to Alois who had crept over to me and was virtually sat on my knee. The carriage jolted and Alois ended up pressed against me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I closed my eyes and he chuckled and carried on "Claude, did you violate her body?" Claude turned red and replied "Yes, your highness." Alois laughed hard and congratulated him. The door opened and stood there was the Viscount. I looked over to him and he replied "Oh Alois, I see you finally managed to find a girl who would come with you." Alois hissed and left the carriage; I turned to try and get out of the other door but was stopped by the grinning face of Claude. I huffed and walked out of the carriage and into the party…

(Ciel's POV)

I was going to the same party as Emily. If she or Elizabeth saw me I was through…Madame Red's idea was to dress me in a girls outfit and send me undercover. But why pink? Oh yeah that's right my sister took the blue one. I glanced over to Sebastian who was dressed in his tutor outfit and equipped with his glasses. I stared out of the window and saw the blackness engulf everything but out carriage. I felt a hot trail down my cheek and when I was shocked back into reality I realised I had been crying. Madame Red looked at me and said "Ciel darling, if you don't want to do this then we can go back and I will send a message to Emily." I shook my head…I couldn't ruin this for my sister. I loved her but she was always the one to get hurt by my love. I would always put her in danger because she could always handle herself, or so I thought. However, lately she has been really off but won't speak to me about it or won't even acknowledge I asked her a question. Come to think of it so has Sebastian…_is something going on between them? _I stepped out of the carriage to be greeted by a door man and I took his hand. This place was big but not quite as big as my own…clearly hadn't gone for comfort. I walked in the ballroom and I instantly noticed a blue flowing dress and a purple suit…Emily and Alois.

What was I going to do? I carried on walking and followed Madame Red to her chair and stood in the shadows so I couldn't be noticed and that's when I saw Emily smile. It wasn't a fake smile like Sebastian's or an over exaggerated smile like Trancy's it was a sad smile that told me she had an inner conflict. My heart lurched forward because it was the same look I wore for years and I knew that she wasn't like that. She always had a true smile on her face and she would constantly laugh. Even the little giggle she would do when we were playing chess was real. I felt someone grab my hand and when I looked up it was Sebastian. I pulled my hand away but he simply replied "My lady, if we want to get close to Druitt then we need to dance." I cringed as he said "lady" because that's what I expected him to call Emily. I noticed she was dancing on the floor as well but she looked over exerted and tired but she was keeping the pace. I was twirled around and that's when heard the high pitched giggle of Elizabeth Midford. I shook in fear but Sebastian still twisted and turned until we were on the staircase where Druitt had settled. I looked over to him and this is where all of my acting lessons came in…

(Alois' POV)

I looked over at Emily and saw she was smiling at me. I wanted her for my own or at least a pet for Claude. But I couldn't with her demon around and I so desperately wanted Claude to love me for what I was trying to do. I glanced over at Claude who was smiling a natural smile and I shivered…I had never seen him smile like that before. I heard a small whimper from in front of me and then I turned my head to see Emily clinging on for dear life. I frowned at her and that is when Claude stepped in and took her away from the dance floor. Another lady stepped in and started to dance with me so I carried on as usual. I glanced back to see Claude taking Emily to the balcony.

(Claude's POV)

I had to get her away before she was spotted by Druitt. I grabbed her hand and twirled her away from Alois and out to the balcony. "I do beg pardon but your brother is here in disguise and if you were to be seen by Druitt and then he was to see your brother it would be too obvious." She looked at me in awe and nodded. I think that deep down she was just happy to be away from Trancy. The next moment Sebastian turned the corner in his brown tailcoat and looked at us with suspicious eyes. She turned from me and walked back into the ball and left me and Sebastian alone. He scowled at me I knew things were going to go pear shaped…

(Emily's POV)

I walked back into the ball only to be confronted the Viscount Druitt. I gasped a little but he simply smiled and said "Well aren't you a pretty little dove. Do you have a twin?" I looked at him and it took me a moment to process his question but then I realised that he had seen Ciel. I smiled and replied "Oh you mean Cecilia? Yes she is here but I have not seen her yet." He looked at me and started to grab my waist and that's when he asked me "Who's your date for this evening then?" I looked over at Trancy and replied "Alois…you saw us before." He chuckled slightly and said "Oh yes…well I am sure that he won't mind me stealing you for a little while, while I tell you something." I smiled a fake smile and nodded. I was lead up the grand staircase and that's when I noticed Ciel beside Madame Red and I shook my head at him and he looked away. I walked along a vast hallway and stopped at a room where Druitt opened the door. If I had to do this myself then I would but I couldn't fail. He closed the door and I smelled a strong smell of aniseed. I covered my nose and started to feel drowsy. He chuckled and that's when I fell to the ground and then everything went black.

***Time passes* **

(Ciel's POV)

I awoke with a voice booming in my ears and I could see nothing because I was wearing some sort of blind fold. I could feel someone else tied to the back of me and I knew it was Emily. She had disappeared half way through the party and I knew Druitt had her. "Now even though they have exactly the same eye colour it will make them unique because you could have one or two." And that's when my blindfold was taken off and I heard Emily gasp which told me she was awake. "Em? You alright? I told you Druitt was behind this." I heard her chuckle and she replied "Okay, you get the shilling when we get out of here." I smirked and that when I opened my eye and star struck gasps could be heard. "Sebastian…I order you to come and get us now!" with this the candles blew out and the room was quiet until screams could be heard. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Sebastian was stood above me.

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was amused by my predicament. I looked away annoyed because he wasn't taking this seriously. He undid the ropes that bound me and lifted me out of the cage that I was sat in. The he looked at Emily who had a huge scar across her face and blood dripping from it. When I looked behind the cage I saw that a knife had been placed to impale a 'normal sized' girl but she was significantly smaller than a normal girl and that's why it cut her face. Sebastian went to reach for her only for the cage to shut on him. I looked around to find that Alois was stood in the corner and Claude was responsible for the cage. I squinted at him in an evil way and he just pushed off the wall and remarked "Well look who is caught in my trap…a Phantomhive. How unfortunate that she is caged up like this." I squirmed and backed away only to be caught by Sebastian as he jumped out of the window and landed on a roof top. I kicked and punched to release myself from his grip because he had left Emily there.

***Flashback***

"**Emily!" I screamed as she was taken away by the bad men. I lay there cold and helpless as they began their torture. I heard her screams and her voice and I knew what they were doing to her. I lay there and did nothing as they thrashed her and poked her. A tear fell down my cheek "Mamma, Papa…why aren't you protecting her? Why aren't you saving us?" then the cage door opened and the dragged Emily back in and closed the bars again. "Emily? Are you still here?" I heard a slight moan and I knew she was still with me.**

***End of flashback***

I was shocked back into reality as I felt a warm hand go to my face and I looked up to find Emily standing there.

(Emily's POV)

I looked at Ciel and purred "Let's go home" he looked at me and nodded but I knew that he was in deep thought about something bad but could never tell what because it wasn't my business. The moment I turned around I felt a pair of hands curl around my in a fashion that could be called a hug but it was more squeezing. "I'm sorry…for not trying to help when you got tortured or trying to stop them." I heard sniffling and I turned and embraced my brother in the best hug I could. I loved him but I couldn't let my emotions be seen.

(Sebastian's POV)

She was a loving sister but when it came to others…She was Capricious. But she was my mistress and that's all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So guys sorry my last chapter was a bit small but I desperately wanted to get away from what was happening in that chapter. So as you have already seen Alois and Claude but here are two completely new characters that in some way resemble my friends. **

**Special thanks to NekoGirl23 for this idea and I will always love ya for that! Also thanks to Valeera for the questions I will try and incorporate them in but no clues I'm afraid. (Thank you to all my followers and reviewers because you guys help me carry on.)**

**5\. Her butler…Chance encounter and a Chance at love.**

(Emily's POV)

I looked at the Daily star and read the headline '**Jack the Ripper strikes again!**' I looked over to Ciel who was shaking in anger. I went to stand up when a knock at the door sounded. I ushered Sebastian away and answered the door myself. I didn't need him all the time but he didn't realise this. I walked down the hallway and two figures blocked the glass that encased the door. I opened it slowly and stood there was a silver haired, red eyed girl no older than me and a younger version of Sebastian except he had Ice blue eyes and looked about five. "Umm…hello how can I help you?" the girl beamed the biggest grin I have seen to date and said "I am Silver Michaelis and this is my brother Raven Michaelis. We are here for…" they didn't have to tell me so I said "Sebastian by any chance?" the girl looked at me in shock and replied "Y…yes how did you guess?" I rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically "Lucky guess." I opened the door wider and allowed them to walk in. I took their coats and took a good look at them. Silver wore a white dress that had black lace around the bottom. She held a small umbrella that was black in her hand and her skin was the same as Sebastian's…milky white. Now the younger boy was a spitting image of Sebastian except his eyes was blue and he was smaller. Also his hair was a dark brown not a black like Sebastian's was. He wore a blue waistcoat and blazer but he had a black tie and grey trousers. His shoes shined like the moon and you could tell he was Sebastian's brother. The next moment Sebastian came down the stairs and froze. I couldn't tell whether it was because of excitement or shock so I smiled at him and chirped "You have visitors you didn't tell me about…especially your family Sebastian." He looked at me and stuttered "My life is not really that interesting my lady so I never mentioned it." I looked at the other two and beckoned them into the main guest room. Sebastian followed and I went to fetch some cake that he had left.

I was in the kitchen preparing the tea when I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked round to find Raven stood there. I beamed and commented "Oh hey, are you alright?" He nodded and stood there like I was a show. I turned back to the tea when a moment later his gloved hand landed on top of my own and I turned to him and he took out a vile from his tailcoat pocket and placed it into the tea. I gasped as the tea turned a black colour but he smiled and walked away. I closed the lid and walked into the parlour with the tray. I noticed that Raven winked at me and I carried on and laid the tea set down on the table. I had picked the black Aynsley tea set with the gold rim. This was the one Sebastian preferred when he had guests over so I knew that he would appreciate this one. He looked down at the tea set and looked at me in awe. I simply smiled and chirped "I will be in my office if you want me. If that is alright?" Sebastian nodded looked at the tea some more before I left the room and closed it lightly behind me. I turned to see Ciel stood in front of me. "Who's that?" I turned to him and replied "Sebastian's sister and brother. Now leave them alone." He turned to me and scoffed "Fine but that isn't fair!" I gave him a stern look and he just pouted and walked away. The next moment I felt someone grab my waist and I turned to find Raven. "Oh, is everything alright?" he beamed up at me and nodded. I looked away and started to walk with him still attached to me. I opened my office door and unhooked his arms from my waist. "Sorry but I'm busy…I'll see you later." He watched me as I closed the door and once I was sure I was alone I sighed deeply. For some strange reason I had felt like I had seen that little boy somewhere before. I closed my eyes and it all came flooding back…

***Flashback***

**I sat there in the small refined cage waiting for the next stage of torture. I looked at the cage across from me and saw a small boy leaning against the wall of the cage. He looked over at me and his dull ice blue eyes settled on mine. I sat up and I heard a scream and I instantly recognised it. **

**It was Ciel's. **

**I ran to the front of the cage and screamed "Leave him alone! You're monsters!" Suddenly a guard came to the front of my cage and hit me square in the head with a stick. I lay there and sobbed as my brother's screams continued. The voiced was soft and barely audible but he spoke saying "They won't stop. Humans are just as bad as **_**us**_** and they don't listen…except **_**we**_** give mercy, the humans don't." I looked over at the boy and a moment later a guard opened his cage and dragged him away.**

***Hours later***

**The boy had been returned like a used library book but he whimpered and didn't cry. I gestured to him and asked him what had happened but all that came was muffled words. Then I looked at his tongue and realised it wasn't there, it had been cut out. This was his punishment for talking to me. And I had done this to him…**

***End of flashback***

I opened my eyes and stood in front of me was Raven. I lowered my head and said "I am so sorry for what happened to you." He shook his head and walked closer to my desk. I turned to him and he grabbed my head and pulled it close to his own. Then a voice appeared in my head saying _"It wasn't your fault. I am quite happy and I am glad you're safe. My brother is also very happy to serve you and I would like nothing more but for him to be happy." _I pulled away and gasped. The boy was a demon and the pain he had endured didn't hurt him one bit. I could feel the tears running down my face and that's when Sebastian entered. He turned to me and said in a worried voice "My Lady? Are you alright? Raven, what have you done?" Raven turned and shook his head. I interrupted saying "He did nothing; It was a bad memory that's all." Sebastian sighed in relief and walked over to me. "My lady, I am here as you're leaning post…please don't feel like you have to do this alone." I stood up and pronounced "I am fine on my own; I called you so you would protect my brother…not me." With that I stood up and walked off. I did not need help I needed a protector to help me save my brother from the evil in this world.

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked at my mistress as she walked away and my heart fell. She was so independent that she would not ask me for help with the simplest of tasks. She had grown in herself but she was crumbling slowly and I could see it. I closed the study doors and saw Raven and Silver out. They were going to be working alongside me on the mistress' orders and I was to show them the ropes. They just had to gather their things and meet me back at the manor in an hour. I walked out of the house and into town to gather evidence for the current case. However, I knew no human could do the damage that this 'Jack the Ripper' could do alone…without a demon's help. I wondered the streets of London trying to gather evidence but I couldn't concentrate because all I could see was the little girl in the cage, broken and beaten. She would end up like that again because she had no other way of dealing with the loss. Her brother was growing stronger but she was slowly diminishing from this world. Soon she would be nothing but an empty shell. I looked around the streets and found Ran -Mao on her own. I nodded to her and she smiled and carried on. I never liked her but it was good to use your manners and nod to a lady. I bumped into Inspector Abberline and remarked "Ah, inspector just the man I was looking for." He looked awkwardly away and replied "R…really?"

(Ciel's POV)

I sat, reviewing the suspect list for our case and racking my brains about who could have killed these women. I heard a scream come from down the hallway and I got up and ran until I entered the library where I found Emily stood on the edge of the window sill. We were four stories up and if she jumped… she won't make it. I screamed saying "Emily! Get away from there!" but she didn't seem to listen and carried on screaming. Shit, she was dreaming and she wouldn't wake up. What was I to do? I was always told not to wake a person sleeping but if I didn't then she would die. I ran over to her in an instant and grabbed her by the waist. The words that came out of her mouth next shocked me. She was whispering saying "Don't hurt him! Please I will do anything! I beg of you!" I shook her and her eyes snapped open and she looked at me in shock and tears started to form in her eyes. I held her tight and she whimpered "Oh Ciel. You're safe, I thought they had hurt you…but you're safe." With this she fainted and fell limp. I panicked and placed her in her bed and walked out. She would be alright because Sebastian knew what to do. _But what if he didn't?_ I shook my head and breathed, he wouldn't allow that to happen.

I walked back into my study and rang the doctor. I had no other choice because she was in trouble and I didn't know what to do. The doctor answered and I told him what was up with Emily and his voice responded saying "Alright my boy, I will be there soon but try to ensure she stays where she is." I called back saying I would then the line went dead. I ran to her room and locked the door but left a note on my desk telling Sebastian to find me in Emily's room. I lent close to Emily and the memory came back of that night…

***Flashback***

**I leant against the cage and sobbed. I was alone and all I wanted was to go home. "I want to go home and see my mother and father again." A silver haired girl sat opposite me and replied quietly "Don't worry, I will keep you safe and I won't allow you to get hurt." A cold hand touched my face and I smiled and replied "I know…I know I'm safe as long as you're here."…**

***End of flashback***

I awoke next to my sister and as my eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room I blinked and looked at a figure above me. It was Sebastian and he was giving me that sarcastic smile he seemed to wear. I hissed and remarked "What? Am I no longer allowed to sleep with her?" he smiled and replied "Of course you are, it's just I expected you to act your age not shoe size…which is tiny." I huffed and jumped off the bed and walked away. He may mock me now but when I get stronger he will regret it. I entered the study huffed down in my chair…we would have to go and see the Undertaker. The one man who I could truly call insane and a royal pain in the arse. I closed my eyes and sighed.

***Time passes***

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the carriage on the way the crime scene of latest victim of Jack the Ripper. I looked across the carriage to see Madam Red and Grell giving each other nervous glances. I turned away and carried on looking out of the window. A moment later I noticed a little boy down an alleyway and a tall man trying to chase him. On instinct I opened the door to the carriage and rolled out. I had no time to waste as I turned the corner and jumped the man. He crashed to the floor and I flew over to the boy and cradled him while I tried to escape the alley. I ran past the man only to have my foot grabbed and pulling me to the ground. So I twisted and landed on my back. The child whimpered and I curled him into my body as I tried to scurry away but the man was already upon me. I closed my eyes and a moment later a foot came crashing down on my rib cage. I cried out in pain as the impact happened and the man repeated the action till a policeman came and knocked him out. I gasped for breath and I had the child still clutched in my arms. I opened my arms and the child rolled out and over to the police officer. I tightened myself into a ball and tears threatened to fall. I could feel a hand go on my back but I didn't move until I was picked up and I could hear the soothing voice of Sebastian. I started to sob and I could tell he was concerned because if the way he held me. I was placed on a hard chair and I uncurled myself to find I was in the Undertaker's parlour. I blinked as the company looked at me. I simply turned my head away and allowed them to carry on.

I needed to know who that boy was but who would care? He was just some "street rat" that doesn't exist. I looked over to Sebastian who was watching me so I smiled and put my head down. I couldn't allow him to know I was planning. I heard Ciel sigh and I looked up saw the Undertaker was staring at me. I looked at the company in the room and every pair of eyes was on me. I knew instantly what I was to so I turned away and droned "Do you know about the woman who died? No, well that's because she hasn't told anybody yet." With this the Undertaker burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ciel who was almost crying with laughter. I stood up and walked out of the parlour and waited outside for the information to be passed over. Moments later the party came out of the doors and they all looked at me. I stood up straight and said "What? I got you the information didn't I?" Ciel looked at me and smiled. My Aunt had never heard me tell a sadistic joke like that but that was my signature trade mark. I started to walk away when my Aunt shouted "Young lady! Get back here and explain what that was!" I laughed and replied "A way to get information." Sebastian came over to me and whispered "I do not think your Aunt has ever heard you talk like that my lady." I smiled and said "Well, now she has."

*Time passes*

(Sebastian's POV)

I walked down to the parlour of the manor and entered to find the young master playing chess with his Aunt. I looked over to find Emily was not present. I laid down two of the three cups I had brought and poured the tea. I looked over at the master and asked "Young master, where is your sister?" he looked over at me and replied "I do believe she is in the library Sebastian." I bowed my thanks and left the room. When I entered the library I heard sobbing so I turned and found Emily crying in the corner. I walked over and bent down to ask "My Lady? What is wrong?" She lifted her head up and sobbed "It's me" I looked at her puzzled and she continued "I will never find love…or friendship. I am a terrible person. I made your brother mute and I have bound you into a horrible contract. I don't want to live anymore." I lurched forward and pulled her into my arms and cooed "My Lady, You are worth a million souls to me. It was not your fault my lady. Don't ever put yourself down because you have been told different. Now who said you were a terrible person?" She turned her head and replied "Ciel…he said I could never be with anyone because of what has happened. Is it true?" I faced her and whispered "My lady, if it was allowed I would have you any day." She moved closer to my face and her warm lips closed around mine. My eyes closed in pleasure and when the warmth left my eyes opened and she mumbled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I looked at her and smiled. It is what I wanted for so long.

I walked back to the parlour and Ciel sat trying to concentrate on his game. He placed his knight on the king spot and said "Checkmate" Madame Red's face dropped and whined "That's cheating! This is a game of strategy not cheating." Ciel looked over to her and replied "I can manipulate a piece to become on or another…because in real life you are only given a handful of pieces and you have to work with that. Sebastian is _my_ Knight and _my_ most manipulated piece because he is flexible in what he does." Madame Red stood up and replied "Well I have to get home now Ciel darling so I will see you in the morning." Ciel nodded to her and waved me out. I bowed and walked off. Madame Red stopped at the door and whispered "Please keep him safe. He is my only kin and I need him to survive." I bowed low and repeated "I will protect him with my life." She looked at me and I could tell exactly who she was…Jack the Ripper.

*Time passes*

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the corner of an alleyway and I looked around. We had finally found out who was Jack the Ripper. Sebastian had let it go that it was Madame Red and we were here to catch her. I closed my eyes and when I heard boots clattering down the road I opened my eyes and in front of me was Alois Trancy. "Well, well I never thought I would see a Phantomhive homeless." I scoffed and spat "I am under cover not homeless thank you." He looked at me and I stood up to walk away but he pulled a knife and pulled it up to my throat. I turned to face him and said "You won't have me!" with this I pulled his arm and tossed him over my shoulder. Claude sprang into action but I dodged out of the way and ran down the street. I could hear Alois' boots on the cobbled streets so I jumped onto a few boxes and climbed onto the roof. I ran along until I heard the sound of a chainsaw and I spun around to find Grell and Sebastian fighting. Suddenly, Sebastian was cut with Grell's weapon. I ran along the roof but was snatched up by Claude. I tried to break free but he held tight so I screamed "Sebastian!" He turned but Claude had already left the roof and running through the night. I turned my head slightly and thought _I could bite his hand._ So I looked at him and he wasn't concentrating so I bit into his hand and he dropped me instantly and I rolled away. "Leave her! We will get her next time." I turned to Alois and smirked. He could never get me.

I ran around the corner to find Madame Red nearly strangling my brother. "Don't please!" Madame Red turned to me and I could see the conflict that she had within her. I almost felt sorry for her but I wasn't sure what to do. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream and I turned to find Sebastian pinned by Grell. I closed my eyes and ran towards the pair and within a second I felt someone cut my side. I fell to the floor and the wound started to burn. I crunched myself up and I heard a gasp and a loud bang. I opened my eyes to find Madame Red on the floor and Ciel shocked by the wall. Sebastian was stood beside Ciel and Grell was over Madame Red. I tried to move but the pain stopped me in my tracks so I lay breathless while they all talked or argued.

I pulled my hand away and saw that I was bleeding badly. Would this be my last chance at love…but could I speak? I opened my mouth and rasped…

**A/N: Well guys that is Chapter 5 so I will leave you with that cliff hanger. Please R&amp;R as your comments helps and another big thank you to every one of my followers and people that favourite this fanfic. Your all amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is my sixth chapter and I honestly never thought I would make this far. So I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger and here is the rest. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has viewed this story. Xx**

**StBuckley97 **

**6\. His mistress, At the Funeral…with sorrows buried deep.**

(Emily's POV)

I pulled my hand away and saw that I was bleeding badly. Would this be my last chance at love…but could I speak? I opened my mouth and rasped "Seb…" but I was cut off by a foot landing on my chest. I looked up to see the blood red grim reaper and his scythe ready to strike. I closed my eyes…this was my final moment. "Checkmate" was the word that left my lips and then I heard the engine of the chainsaw start. I was waiting for the blow to hit home but none came. I opened my eyes to find Grell on the floor and Sebastian above him. I tried to move but the pain struck through my body. I closed my eyes and then everything went black.

***Flashback* **

**I sat alone in the garden with my thoughts. My mum and dad were preparing Ciel for his first meeting of his future wife Elizabeth Midford. I looked at the Cyan Blue roses and I felt over joyed. I was in a garden of beauty and I had nothing to worry about. However my happiness was short lived as my father came outside with Ciel and his girlfriend. I stood up and hid within the roses. I didn't want to be part of their little party so I decided the roses would be the best place for me. I turned when a hand touched my shoulder and I turned to find the steward Tanaka. He smiled and I understood perfectly…he knew it was a bad place to hide. And to be honestly the scratches would be visible but at least I had proof of pain.**

***End of Flashback***

I opened my eyes to find myself lay in bed. I tried to get up but a hand got in my way and I turned to find Ciel. Great, the last person I wanted to see after that memory. He looked at me concerned and I pushed his head away and replied to his concern saying "I'm fine, just a scratch that's all." He whispered "That was always your answer whenever you would hurt yourself. Why won't you allow my in? I can help, and tonight proved you weren't thinking right!" I turned to him and replied "I don't need help! If I needed your help then I would have asked a long time ago!" He looked at me in shock and he was speechless. I turned away and replied "The day you met Elizabeth was the day I finally decided you didn't need my help and I would never ask for yours no matter how desperate I got." He started to form tears so I stood up and walked out of the room. I had made a vow that I didn't need his help.

(Ciel's POV)

I sat on the bed alone and I felt tears run down my cheeks. So she was suffering but didn't want to ask for my help. I was shaking with anger and helplessness because I could do nothing for her…Only Sebastian could tell me why she was like this but he still wouldn't. I stood up and walked out of the bedroom to find Sebastian stood at the door. He wore a faint smile that told me that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to get through her barriers and walls of protection. I lowered my head and walked off. I wanted her to know I still loved her.

(Emily's POV)

I walked down the hallway and into the dining room where the picture of my family situated. My mother and father were surrounding Ciel and he was in the middle smiling like a Cheshire cat. I was on the very edge of the frame and I could barely be seen. I didn't want to be seen, I didn't want the disgrace of my family's name hanging over my head. My mother was holding Ciel while my father was holding my mother's hand. On my father's index finger was the Hope Diamond ring in which the Phantomhive's gained their reign of terror. I turned away from the dining room and entered the garden through the servant's entrance and out into the rose beds. There I saw Finny pruning the roses to the smallest he could without ruining the heads. I walked past him and out into the woods beyond. I ignored his pleas as I carried on to my favourite spot, under a willow that was planted by my mother. In the tree bark was mine and Ciel's initials and our date of birth. I slumped down under the tree and looked up to the star filled sky.

Hours later Claude turned up and I snapped my head in his direction to get his attention. He looked at me and crowed "It's a bit late for you to be out alone isn't it? Surely Sebastian doesn't know where you are does he?" I looked up and replied "I'm an insomniac and I don't sleep so Sebastian allows me to wonder wherever I want. And no he doesn't know where I am." Claude came closer to me and smirked "Well, if you don't need him then why was he hired?" I looked at him and stated the same thing I had all my life "He was hired to protect my brother and keep him safe…he was never for my own purpose." Claude looked away and scorned "Well that's a stupid reason. But it is a valid wish I guess." I stood up and smirked saying "Your brother and sister, Silver and Raven are here by the way. And they are here because Sebastian said they could." Claude seemed to stop and turned back to me saying "Not Raven!" I nodded and the horror was present in his face and that's when he turned and ran off. _What was so scary about Raven?_

I walked back to the house and I walked past the Cyan roses and a smile developed on my face. Sebastian had been past and ensured they were fine. I brushed them with my finger tips and I small cut developed on my finger from the thorns. I closed my eyes and the pain vanished from my body. I opened my eyes and Sebastian was stood in front of me. I looked away and mumbled "I want to lie down in a bed of roses and that's where I want to die." Sebastian looked at me and replied "I will make them Cyan blue." I smiled and looked at my cut. It wasn't painful but it would be there for a while. I sighed and recited "The pain will soon go but the cut will last a life time." Sebastian pulled my head closer and said "That is true my lady but those scars will heal…" I turned away and muttered "But they leave ugly marks." Sebastian smiled and chuckled "Yes they may but they can never touch your beauty my lady." I looked away and walked away. I wasn't beautiful and I wasn't precious. I was a wasted maid with nobody to call my own. I wanted so desperately to leave this world and rest forever. But that wouldn't happen because Sebastian wouldn't allow that to happen.

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked at the autumn evening and thought _she was everything to me yet she wouldn't see herself as a human and a beautiful one at that. _He brother has caused her self-esteem to go to an all-time low and she has no way to bounce back. I leant my head back and allowed the autumn breeze flow over me and I shivered smiled. That was her words flowing through me and I couldn't allow her to leave this world without me.

***The next day at the funeral***

(Emily's POV)

I sat on my bed with a black dress beside me. I could feel the anger burning up inside me and I couldn't help but crunch my fists together. I couldn't see why I had to go but I was trying to be respectful. I wanted to say to Sebastian I was ill and miss the funeral but that would never work, He could tell when I was ill and when I wasn't. I started to get dressed and eventually I did it, but I fell and pulled the corset ropes to tight so had to get Mey-Rin to undo them. I was wearing a black, puffy dress with a white undercoat and white lace. I had to wear a veil that covered my face and was attached to my bun which was decorated with black beads. I was doing this out of respect and I had no desire to disrespect my Aunt. My brother entered my room and quizzed "Do you have a red dress?" I looked at him and nodded "In the wardrobe, Sebastian will find it." With that Sebastian entered and took the crimson red dress out and I nodded and he took it down stairs and I was left with Ciel. He looked at me and gawked "You look amazing, but what such an unfortunate event." I looked down and allowed the veil to fall. I didn't want my brother to see I couldn't care. If I cared then I would be able to grieve but I didn't so my feeling would be hard. He looked at me in the eyes and replied to my silence "It could have been you as well and that I am grateful for. I still have you sis and that's all I need. You may not have liked her but she was family." I stood up and said in a monotone voice "Let's go or we'll be late." He sighed behind me and I heard the footsteps behind me…I was going to my first funeral. I never got to see my parent's burial and this would be hard.

***Time passes***

(Ciel's POV)

I watched as the church pulled up and all I could think of was my mother and father. I looked across from me to see Emily fiddling with her gloves. I had volunteered to go in and place the dress on Madame Red because she said she wasn't in the mood. I looked out of the window to see the Undertaker talking to some little children. I gulped and decided that I was to do it in style. She wasn't a woman of plain colours but vibrant reds and crimson. She was never a plain and boring woman but my sister never liked her…

***Flashback* **

**We were in the care of my Auntie and I sat on the soft rug playing with Elizabeth when a crash came from the corner of the room. I turned to find Emily next to a vase. She must have knocked it over. I turned to my Auntie who had come running into the room and she screamed at Emily saying "Emily! What have you done! That was a priceless vase and your mother paid a lot of money for that!" Emily began to tear up and cried "It wasn't me; it fell on its own Auntie!" My Auntie raised her hand and slapped Emily around the face saying "Now go to your room and await your father's punishment." Emily ran off and I gulped and carried on playing with Elizabeth. My Auntie came over and smiled saying "Sorry about that; your sister was being very naughty." I looked away and carried on…maybe she did do it.**

***End of Flashback***

It was only years later that I found out that the door had hit the cabinet and knocked the vase over. The door was too heavy for Emily and it slammed into the cabinet knocking the vase. My father had scolded her and Madame Red never apologised but my sister never liked her since that day. I walked out of the carriage and opened the double doors. This was my time…

(Sebastian's POV)

I watched as Ciel entered the church and he walked like he owned the place. But that was always his style…brash and outrageous. I looked into the carriage to find Emily sat there with a glum look on her face. She was annoyed and upset that her brother preferred her Aunt but there are always favourites within twins. I had once asked her who the favourite was and she of course answered Ciel. She had never been shown true love and if she had she would have been happier I think. Now she had nobody but her brother left.

I let the red petals of the roses I had collected go and they swirled around in the church. I watched them and I thought _Maybe one day Emily will have the same treatment…maybe._ I sighed and looked away as the Undertaker arrived. It was pointless trying to think of this…she was my mistress and I would protect her. But something inside told me to back away. She wasn't ready for me to admit my feelings or hopes onto her. Even though I wished for nothing more than just that…

*Time passes*

(Emily's POV)

I walked amongst the gravestones and looked at all the poor unfortunate souls that wondered there. I wish I could be as happy as they are. I sighed…but would I be happy? I was on the highway to hell and no way back. I heard feet behind me and I turned to find Ciel and Sebastian heading towards the last victim of Jack the Ripper. I sat down beside a gravestone and I could feel my head spinning. I looked at the sky and I could feel nothing but total hopelessness. I had to bury my sorrows deep in this earth and I had no choice. My brother needed me to stay strong, but what was best for me? I should have died long ago in that cage and allowed my brother to make that contract. I saw a shadow loom over me and I looked up to see the Undertaker. He bent down and quizzed "What is a bright, young girl like you doing sat on a grave looking like your empty?" I looked away and replied quietly "I should of died long ago in that cage…it was meant to be." The Undertaker laughed and replied "Maybe…but is that what you would have wanted? To die, and leave your brother alone?" I looked over to where my brother was and I shook my head "But it would have given him a chance at life…without me looming over him." The Undertaker grabbed my arm and yanked me up. "Listen to me, you mean the world to him…even if he doesn't show it. I have seen it in his eyes from being a little child. Just understand, you are the world to him and if you're giving up then his world has no chance at being born." With this he dropped me and let me go. I watched him walk off towards my brother and that's when a tear fell from my eyes. I actually meant something to my brother? No, he was just trying to make me feel something but I was useless. To everyone…

I walked back to the carriage and I looked in to find Ciel was already sat down. He smiled at me and I turned away and sighed. He was my other half but in the same way he was my opposite. I looked over at Sebastian and said quietly "I'm walking home, I will see you later." With this I took off through the woods. I hated the fact that I left my brother alone but he needed to learn that I couldn't be around forever. I looked at the overhead canopy and I could see the sun fading away. _The beauty would soon be gone and darkness would prevail…Just like it always has. _I saw a clearing to a manor that had been rundown and left. I looked at the crest and noticed it instantly it was the two eagles guarding the crown. It was my families crest. Soon after the manor burnt down we relocated. I opened the creaky gates and entered the courtyard. It used to be so lively and joyful until that night. I walked up to where the entrance used to be and I looked at the hole. A pain wrenched in my heart and I could feel the tears welling up inside. I wanted my parents back and I wanted my brother to smile again. Since that night he hasn't smiled except to keep up expectations but it was never a real smile, not one that comes from the heart. I looked down at the burnt floor and I noticed one of the boards had been pulled up. I bent down and lifted up the board to reveal a tin box. I saw it had a picture of Noah's Ark on it and I smiled. It was my dad's first major selling toy and I knew that the contents of this tin were from him. I opened it up and a white envelope with the crest sealing it lay in the bottom with two giraffes and two doves. I opened the letter and it read;

_Dear Emily and Ciel,_

_As my children you are to carry on the heir to the family but I know you are alone in doing this and it may be hard. The day you find this letter I will be dead. The Queen ordered me to be killed by the Trancy's and I know it will happen one day soon. Ciel, if this is you reading this then let all thoughts of revenge go…it no longer matters you have your sister by your side. Emily, if this is you reading this then listen. Your brother will want revenge but you cannot allow him because the Trancy family is dangerous and will kill him. I understand it will hurt when I am gone but please understand I am always watching over you and with you. As the predecessors to my name I want you both to keep it going in my memory and never forget, it is a dangerous world out there so look after each other. The giraffes will represent your growth in strength and body and the doves will represent your freedom and love for each other. So guard the well and never forget…you are Phantomhives. _

_From Dad xx_

I hadn't realised I was crying until I saw a splash on the paper. I looked around and saw it was already early evening. I placed the letter back in the tin and placed it under my arm. I was going to make my father proud but how could I when my brother was so hell-bent. I walked past the woods and into the opening of the new manor. I heard a rustle from behind me and that's when I noticed a spear come flying towards me. I ducked and looked up to find the triplets of the Trancy manor stood there. I looked each one of them in the eye and I knew which one was which. Canterbury was the one that was always situated in the middle and always had his hair parted to the middle. He always reminded me of Sebastian in ways because of the way he was but he was very different in attitude. Timber was one that was on the right and had his hair parted to left. And on the other side was Thompson. He was the name in which the triplets were known but he was the one who people knew the most. I stood up taller and pronounced "So, what do you want of me this time?" Canterbury stood forward and muttered "Claude sent us to collect your soul…and we won't fail." I could see the determination within their eyes so I decided I wouldn't stick around. I turned and decided to run for the manor. I was speeding across the grass when I noticed Sebastian in the greenhouse. He wouldn't be able to hear me so I decided to take off my eye patch and shouted "Sebastian help!" With this I saw him turn. I was safe…or so I thought. The moment I turned away Claude appeared and stopped me in my tracks. I squealed a little louder than expected and this must of hurt Claude because he fell to his knees in pain and he was clenching his ears. I ran past him and straight into the arms of Sebastian. I noticed he was wearing ear muffs and I looked round but found no electrical tool in use. I clenched his chest and that's when I felt him relax…he must have been really worried about me. Within minutes we were safely inside the house. I heard Sebastian muttering something but it wasn't audible and then I heard a faint scream. He turned to me and removed his ear muffs. He smiled and I quizzed "What did I do to them? All I did was scream like this…" but before I could Sebastian covered my mouth and shook his head. He sighed and said "My lady you must not. If you were to scream the whole of hell would turn because of it." I looked at him confused so he explained "Your scream is a repellent against demons. If you were to scream now then I would have to be forced to deal with my brother and sister. I have grown immune to your scream but others will not have. In every pair of human twins there is one that is born with the power to potentially harm demons…kind of like an angel. I have known for years that it was you because Ciel has screamed many times and still hasn't affected me. It is a useful gift but we have to refine your ability and get those close to you use to your power." I turned away and said "Claude is frightened of Raven…why? He is just a little boy." Sebastian looked at me and said "He is a powerful demon and not a force to be reckoned with. As a child Raven was uncontrollable and used to try and kill Claude, my father had to lock him up and I am surprised he was allowed out. Raven was tortured just like you my lady and as you are fully aware became mute." I turned around and surprised him by clinging to his waist. He stroked my head and ushered saying "What's this for?" I curled into his chest and replied "You have always been there for me yet all I have done is made your life a misery."

(Sebastian's POV)

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that this little girl was thanking me for something she put together. I simply stated "My lady this was you're doing remember…you made the contract." She shuffled beneath me and when I looked down she was staring at me. I gave her a quizzing look and she responded in the most surprising way. She had her arms hung around my neck and she had pulled me into a passionate kiss. I responded with my own and that's when I knew she was ready for me. I knew that this young lady was mine. She let go and wandered out of the kitchen. I looked at the tin that she was previously holding and it held a picture of Noah's Ark. Her emotions were like Noah's Ark…full to the brim and slowly deterring. But I would make her strong for her brother's sake and for my own. She would have to bury her sorrows deep and forget about her past. But it wouldn't come easy and it would take time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So guys my last chapter was the flames that have been fanned for a while but they have finally realised that they need each other. So now the group are in Houndsworth and things are about to get tricky. So let's go!**

**7\. His Mistress, Merrymaking…for her lover.**

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked ahead and into the dull countryside and sighed. It was a bad morning and I couldn't help but be down. All but Raven and Silver had joined us on this trip because I told them to look after the manor so the other servants were chanting "We're going on holiday!" Ciel was the first to start complaining saying "Why are they so excited? It's only a trip." I grinned and replied "They're happy that you are taking them and it was very generous of you to do it." Ciel hissed and scorned "I simply didn't want them to burn down the manor or ruin the place while we were away, that's all" I sniggered. He was so noble at times but he wouldn't admit it. I turned to see Emily resting against the side of the open carriage and I smiled. The only time she seemed at peace was when she was resting or at least that's what it seemed but I could see from her expression it was a nightmare. Ciel caught me looking at her and taunted "If you must stare please do it away from me, I don't want to see you fantasising over her." I turned around and focused on the road. He would soon realise but for now I would allow him to have his satisfaction. Then I heard a moan and I turned to find Ciel had awoken Emily. I gritted my teeth and carried on…Why?

Emily spoke softly saying "Sebastian, How long till we get there?" I turned and said "Only an hour left my lady." I just wanted to be with her, and her alone. Her brother probably wouldn't allow that but it was always worth a thought. I looked over to see an old woman pushing a trolley and that's when Finny jumped out. I knew exactly what our aims in this village were but we hadn't told the servants…

*Earlier that day*

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked at the young master and called "You summoned me master?" Ciel looked up and replied "Yes, do you know the village of Houndsworth?" I shook my head and he carried on "Well it was known as the country's best bear baiting town…" I looked at him going on but I had absolutely no idea what bear baiting was. He looked up and explained "Bear baiting is where they use dogs to attack a chained bear and it is known as a sport. Until it was abolished by the Animal rights act. However, just because the sport was band didn't mean the dogs they used were banned." I could tell what was coming next so I gave my understanding "So they made a new sport called dog baiting by any chance." Ciel sighed and confirmed saying "The Queen hates seeing such a sport played so we are to go there and abolish it once and for all." I looked at the boy and could tell there was something more to this assignment "You wouldn't simply accept this without there being something deeper my lord" He smirked evilly and said "Correct, the village is supposedly plagued by a demon hound so I thought it would be a good project for you." I sighed inside. I hated dogs and I most certainly didn't want to be involved in anything to do with them.

*Back to the current moment*

(Emily's POV)

I awoke to the countryside and birds chirping. I was having a bad dream that will not leave my head and I was starting to get sick of it. I looked over to Ciel and I felt like I didn't belong. I had always felt like I never belonged though and it sometimes forced me to be happy for his sake. I looked away but he must have noticed that I was staring because his next statement was "Why were you looking at me like that sis? Am I an alien?" I turned to him replied in the calmest voice possible "No, I didn't assume that…I was just wondering what life would have been like for you if I wasn't here." He snapped his head round and looked at me in shock. It wasn't a lie I had been wondering it for a while but every time I have tried to imagine it I have been interrupted so I turned away not wanting to hear the reply. He stuttered and began "W…without you I would be still in a cage and being…tortured. You saved my life and what you did helped…m…me" I turned to him and I could see tears threatening to burst. He was as fragile as a china doll that is to be treasured but in order to do that I would have to make him realise I wouldn't be around for ever.

He grabbed my shoulders and pleaded "Emily…please don't tell me you are thinking about killing yourself…please. I would never be able to live without you. I made it without mother and father but I had you." I looked him straight in the eye and replied in a shaky voice "I won't be around for ever Ciel. It is my soul that is the price for the contract I made. Once we have completed this revenge I will allow Sebastian to have my soul. He won't touch you because his order was to protect you so you will at least be safe. And I can really rest in peace." I could feel him shaking and I knew he was about to burst. I removed his hands from my shoulders and he was about to scream at me until a pram came flying over my head and over the other side. Ciel began to explain why we were in Houndsworth to the servants but I couldn't concentrate on that because I was too busy thinking about why I was actually here. My brother didn't need me because he had Sebastian. I looked over at the raven haired butler and he looked at me and smiled but carried on with explaining with my brother. I closed my eyes and sighed. Was it my time to disappear and leave my brother?

(Ciel's POV)

My sister was really considering leaving me…

I don't want to be alone again. I had nobody for two years and now she was going to disappear on me. I looked over at Sebastian and he could tell exactly what I was thinking. He nodded his understanding at least now we were both on the same page. I turned to my sister who sat next to me and stated "You can't leave because of the contract you hold with Sebastian." She opened her eyes and lifted her head to me and replied "I can leave if he kills me…and you cannot stop him." I looked away and a tear rolled down my cheek. I loved her but as time went on I noticed how much we have grown apart and I wish I knew why. Wait maybe it was the night I returned to the manor…

***Flashback***

**I walked up the stairs to the door which I knew so well. Somebody had remade this place. I looked at the pillars by the door and the cracks and patterns were the same. The butler who had been hired walked from behind me and opened the double doors. Inside was the exact same and I knew it was nothing but I had missed home. I looked at the grand staircase and stood at the top was Emily. My sister was safe but she was trying to take my position. I walked in and pronounced in the loudest way possible "I am the head of this family and manor and only I will rule, is that clear dear sister?" She looked down at me and I could see her shrink in her place as a woman and not a leader. That is where she belonged and she would never be my equal…**

***End of flashback***

I drove her away there and then and now all I wanted was her to be happy and joyful like she used to be. But she could never bounce back again because of…me. _I am a terrible person and I don't deserve her. But why am I bothered because she never loved me or at least I don't think didn't. _I felt terrible and all I wanted to do was scream. I had driven her away and I had no idea I was doing it because I was so interested in power. No wonder she hates me, I was a terrible person and I deserved everything I got. I could see Sebastian looking at me and I could help but feel powerless. He was the one who knew her the best and I could not rival what they had. But I had to find a way to make my sister laugh or at least smile. I looked next to me to find that she was no longer there. They had set off for the village of Houndsworth. I looked at the back of my sister to find she was ahead of everyone else. "Hey, Ciel are you coming? I will leave you there if you don't get your arse moving!" I smiled and jumped out of the carriage. She was strong and a Phantomhive.

(Sebastian's POV)

I saw Ciel's inner conflict and I could see that his cogs were turning. He had finally realised he was the one who had done this to her and he regretted it. I turned to Emily and whispered "My lady, your brother will be left behind if we don't call him." She turned and called to her brother. I smiled inside because she would always rival her brother in her ways. I turned to find Ciel running to catch up and I knew right away who was in charge. But…inside she was still mending. Just then Emily tripped and as she was about to hit the floor I reacted. But somehow too late because another hand had caught her. I looked at the other person and I was met by Claude. I turned away and grabbed Emily by the wrist but my brother refused to let go. I scowled at him and that's when his brat butted in. I looked over at Ciel and he gave me a puzzled look at to why Emily was cradled so close to my chest. I may have just allowed my emotions to show too much but I didn't care so long as she was safe. Alois looked over at Ciel and laughed "What you didn't know? Emily and Sebastian are together…and I mean as an item." Ciel looked at me and then down to Emily. I closed my eyes and prepared for what came next.

I stood in between Ciel and Emily as Ciel started to lunge for Emily. "Of all the people you could have you chose him! That is wrong in every manner and as for you Sebastian, I expected more!" I looked down at him and I couldn't help a smirk form as I saw his anger burst. Emily stepped in front of me and replied "Oh shut up! You couldn't care less about my life and you never have! I sacrificed my soul to get you out of there and no matter what I will stick with that but you could be a little bit more grateful!" she looked down and I could see her anger fizzle "You shouldn't care about me, I'm useless and I have no need to be in your life. So stop caring!" I looked over to Ciel who had stopped being angry and now looked hurt. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't quite say it. Alois stood there silent but smug at the fact that he had finally ruined their brother/sister relationship. I concentrated back on my lord and lady but I couldn't quite understand why Ciel was so mad. Emily fell to the ground in utter defeat and I knelt beside her only to have her look at me and shake her head. She was truly beaten. Ciel strode over to her and stood above her with a disappointed look. He whispered to her "How could you? Don't speak to me until you have left him for dirt." I could see her hatred for him and all I wanted to do was grab him and shake him until he understood his sister needed someone to love her.

(Emily's POV)

I looked at the ground and a tear fell from my eye. I couldn't allow my love to disappear and I could leave him. Was Ciel trying to make me depressed? Did he really think that little of my needs? I looked over at Alois and I could see him smile, I truly hated him and I wanted nothing more to do with him. Ciel walked off and I could see Sebastian in tow. Finny ran over to me and knelt down and I looked into his eyes to see concern. I shook my head and allowed my hair to fall in front of my face to hide the tears that fell. I didn't want to let anybody in or let someone see me like this. I closed my eyes only to hear the words "Well, maybe you shouldn't try to make love to someone who is here to serve you." My anger exploded and I raced over to Alois and grabbed him by the collar. I looked into his ice blue eyes and I saw a boy who had been destroyed like myself and rebuilt just the same. But he had allowed his hatred to spread and I kept mine to myself. I felt a hand grab me and I turned to find Bardroy pulling me away. I let go of Alois and walked away. I heard his laughing echoing in my skull but there was nothing I could do to make him stop… not now I had no butler to protect me. I walked behind the servants of my manor and all I wanted to do was scream.

I walked up to the little town and I could think of nothing but isolation and how badly I needed to run and hide. I looked over at Finny who smiled at me and chirped "My lady, please don't be upset. Master Ciel is just in a bad mood and he will come round eventually. We're here now so please cheer up." I smiled a little and walked ahead of the group because I didn't want a confrontation with the rest of them. I found my brother outside and I looked at his face to find the anger and annoyance was still present. "Oh hello, you must be the Phantomhive's. Thank you for coming, my master will see you now." Ciel looked over at me and simply walked off into the manor of Henry Barrymore.

(Emily's POV)

"You bring me these little Chihuahua's when I was told that the Phantomhive's are coming!" I looked over at Henry Barrymore and he was doing something I really hated…punishing his staff. I looked away and he must of caught my eye because he strode over to me and grabbed my chin saying "What's wrong little puppy? Cannot stand the fact that punishment is around? Little miss goody two shoes." I winced and looked over to Ciel but he didn't pay attention. I gripped his hand and wrenched myself free. This earned a pained scream from Barrymore and I looked down at him saying "I don't much appreciate men who beat up women and I especially don't like little, insignificant men who think they are the world. Sebastian please remove the whip." With a swift movement the whip was removed and I took my place at the table. "Now, down to business. The Queen would like to you to stop this dog bating and give up your land for a new resort that she would like to build." I sat back in my chair and Henry's face was in utter shock. He stuttered and said "W…what! I am not giving up this land and if her majesty doesn't like my dog baiting then she can ban the dogs and then I will get rid of them." I smiled and replied "Fine with me but not with her. She wants them permanently wiped away and this village crushed. I cannot help that." I heard a snigger from the other side of the room and I looked over to find Ciel giggling. Henry slumped down and replied "You cannot have the village because it holds a curse and if I leave it will become worse. It's pointless." I sat up straight and looked him directly in the eye and whispered "That's my forte." Henry looked petrified and fumbled saying "You're so sadistic and inhumane." I laughed and said in the evilest way I could "When humanity takes all you have and leaves you with nothing but scars you learn that the world will not care for you. And to be perfectly honest I have learnt that many people don't know about this place so there is no major problem." Henry stared straight at me and exclaimed "How could a child like you be so evil?" I looked over at my brother and nodded. He chirped in with "When twins are born there is always an evil one. She just so happens to be the evil one." I closed my eyes. I knew it wasn't true because if it was then he would be the evil one.

(Ciel's POV)

I looked at my sister and the guilt came back _**"You shouldn't care about me, I'm useless and I have no need to be in your life. So stop caring!"**_ I couldn't help but feel bad at the fact that over the years I had pushed her away and shown her no love. Mother and father did surly? But then again it was always me at the centre of attention and never her. All the pictures in the manor were of me and mum and dad but she was never present because nobody could find her.

***Flashback***

**I ran around the room the painter was in while mum went to find Emily. She had run off again because Elizabeth had got jealous that we were playing together. But I didn't care Lizzy was my future wife and it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was a happy life and children of my own. I looked down at the Noah's Ark collection and smiled. Lizzy and I were the two doves and Emily would soon find her mate and then she could join us. My mother returned and shook her head so my father picked me up and placed me on my mother knee and then we started the picture. I wanted to watch the man as he does it but mother said I had to be very still. "Oh am I including this young lady on the edge of the picture?" Dad looked over and found Emily stood there and he nodded so we carried on. We tried many times to get her to move in with us but she refused. Why?**

From that day on I always asked her why but she never told me. Henry had exited the room and Emily stood up. I strode over to her and quizzed "Where do you think you're going?" she looked at me and I could see her anger inside ready to burst. She turned to me and shouted "It's none of your god dam business! So leave me alone!" I was taken aback by the way she screamed and I could see Sebastian clenching his ears and that's when I knew something was up. I followed the maid down the hallway to the room she had given me. I allowed her to walk in and she said "Well, your sister didn't seem too happy at the fact that Lord Barrymore wasn't giving up." I looked at her and replied robotically "She isn't a quitter and never has been so I would expect her to." The maid looked down in embarrassment and walked out. I looked over to Sebastian and questioned him saying "Sebastian, how come you covered your ears when Emily screamed?" He looked at me and shrugged me off saying "I didn't my lord. Why would you ask such a question?" I looked at him and exploded "I saw you! Why? What is so special about her?!" He came closer to my face and whispered in a low tone "Nothing is wrong my Lord. I simply hate it when the little lady gets angry." I looked at his eyes and I could tell he was lying but I had no way of getting the truth out of him. I turned to the window to see the staff waiting outside and Emily with them. I looked over at Sebastian and he smiled and said "Would you like to come to the reservoir with us my Lord?" I grunted and walked out of the room. Great, a day of boring fun.

(Emily's POV)

I was walking around town and beginning my investigation when I heard a scream coming from the alleyway. I ran around the corner to find Henry running away from a scene. When I ran over to a garden and found a little boy lying dead. I went over and within an instant the whole village was upon the scene. I stood up to move away but Henry shouted "Get her! She is the one who killed James." I looked at him and within seconds two men with biceps as big as my head had a hold of me. Ciel arrived with the servants and they all looked at me shocked. I shook my head and then Henry's voice boomed saying "Take this bad pup to the arena…We shall see how long she lasts." I tried to move away but was hauled up to a dome like arena. I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I could do nothing but drag myself to a chained spot. I knew this was going to end badly and I could see I would have no help from my brother. I felt a collar slip around my neck and that when I fell to my knees and looked up to find Ciel holding Sebastian back. "I need you brother!" but he didn't listen. Instead he ran away and left me to die. I heard the words "Go!" and I braced myself for the attack. Within seconds my flesh was covered in claw marks and teeth marks. I closed my eyes and when eternity had pasted I heard a whine. I opened my eyes to find Sebastian stood above me and some kind of fabric in his hand. I smiled; he had finally understood my note.

***Earlier that day***

**A dog came running round the corner with a piece of cloth in his mouth. I walked over and cooed the dog saying "Can I have that please boy?" The dog dropped the fabric and ran away. I noticed the dog instantly because it was the dog that the boy from earlier owned. He was the trained dog and always obeyed. I walked back up to Henry's manor and entered my room. I looked around the room for a piece of paper and soon found it in the chest at the end of the bed. I pulled out the quill and wrote to Sebastian;**

**Dear Sebastian,**

** I have a feeling that I am in deep water and now I need you to get me out. I am sick of Ciel thinking he can order me around. If I happen to get into trouble please save me and give this scrap of fabric from Henry Barrymore's trousers as the first piece of evidence. He is pretending to be the demon hound to keep control of this village and we need to expose him for a fraud.**

** Emily xx**

***End of flashback***

I looked over to find them carting away Henry and I smiled as the collar slipped from around my neck. I was lifted into the arms of Sebastian and I smiled and whispered "Thank you, I am glad you managed to understand my letter." He looked at me and replied soothingly "Sleep my lady, we can talk later." I nodded and closed my eyes. I was finally happy we saved this village. I may have lost my brother's consent but I would do anything for Sebastian…even if it meant giving up my soul.

**A/N: So that was the first part of this chapter and I have to thank NekoGirl27 for my spelling and grammar check and I must admit we are best friends so here is your credit. Thanks again for all my followers and reviewers and I will try to be more frequent. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys I was so happy that I was able to complete the last chapter and I thank NekoGirl so much for the help with grammar errors. I have started to notice that I am terrible at grammar so she is helping me. Anyway part 2 on the way and now Emily really is going to try and sacrifice herself.**

9\. Her Butler, Training…in the language of love

(Emily's POV)

I sat awake staring out of my window looking at the full moon. I wanted nothing more than for someone to notice my pain. I wanted my brother to finally notice that he wasn't the only one who was affected by this. But that would never happen, not while he was alive or not close to death. I scrunched up the covers and lay on the mattress without my covers. I was never cold and I couldn't care what I did. Then an ear-splitting scream sounded and I jumped up and ran to its source. I turned the corner down to the dungeons to find Mey-Rin in horror. I looked in the direction she was to find Henry Barrymore dead with his arm ripped off. I turned and ran until I passed Ciel on the corridor. "Emily? Emily, what's going on?" he cried. I didn't stop but burst through the doors and out into the night. I couldn't of been wrong…could I? I was almost certain that I was right. I heard footsteps following and when I turned I saw a blur ad a black coat. Was I really running that fast that Sebastian couldn't catch me? I closed my eyes and I raced ahead. I never wanted to be caught and never asked to be hated. All I wanted was someone to love me and notice that this pain hurt me. I stopped and noticed that I had run into some kind of fog.

I stopped and allowed him to catch me. I waited until I heard the footsteps behind me stop and I turned to find a graceful demon standing behind me. I lowered myself to the ground and closed my eyes. Why was it like this? I looked up to find the crimson eyed butler above me. I wasn't frightened or scared but broken. A tear fell from my eyes and I couldn't help but allow it to fall. A soft glove went to my face and I turned away and shuffled away from him. _I couldn't, I couldn't disobey my brother. Not now he needed me the most._ I looked at Sebastian and he lowered his head and whispered "There is a demon hound out here my lady. I would rather make sure you were safe but I am sure you can look after yourself." With this he left and sat there alone. I wanted to grab him and drag him back to me but I couldn't. I heard a low howl and I looked around. Something was out here and I was alone. I gulped and stood up but did so too quickly and fell over. Then the howling came closer and I had no choice but to move. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard screaming. I turned to find Finny making his way towards me. He reached me and called "My lady! Come here before you get hurt!" I tried to move but something had caught my dress and I could do nothing to stop myself falling. Finny came rushing over but stopped half way and gawped. I followed his lead and then I saw it…the demon hound of Houndsworth. I tried to move but my dress wouldn't budge, I was truly stuck and had no one to help me. I closed my eyes and awaited death when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Sebastian stood there with his grin noticeable. I breathed out and looked at Finny who was just as shocked as I was. I ripped the dress and stood up. "Why do the dress makers make these so strong?" Sebastian chuckled and replied "Well, that won't be easy to fix. I will gather the sewing kit immediately." I turned away and looked into the night. I wanted to find this thing.

I sat at the dining room table and looked at my breakfast. I really wasn't hungry but I knew that if I didn't eat it then I would get an earful from Sebastian. I looked away and watched as the three servants wandered about busily. I sighed looked down, this day wasn't my best on record but I didn't care. "My Lady, you alright?" I looked up at Mey–Rin and smiled "Yeah I'm fine just exhausted." She smiled and carried on with the cleaning and humming a tune. It was small but it was a memorable tune and I knew it well, it was London Bridge is falling down. I sat away from the table and went to stand up when I felt a hand push me back down and I looked over to find Sebastian stood above me. I sighed and picked up my fork but instead of using it I threw it in Ciel's direction. However, was caught effortlessly by Sebastian, I growled and screamed only to have both Claude and Sebastian drop to their knees. I closed my eyes and prepared for another when Sebastian ran over and covered my mouth with his hand. I looked at Ciel who was shocked and surprised but it wasn't my actions but more the butler's actions that made him curious. I could see him stand up but before anything could be said I walked off. I wasn't in the mood for Ciel and his questions and if he refused to talk to me then I refused to answer him. I felt a presence following me and I knew that this wasn't Sebastian. I turned and found Alois behind me. I stopped and allowed him to catch up before asking "What is it you want? I ain't in the mood to talk so hurry up before I walk away." He laughed and replied "Well since you being a bitch, I was here to try and comfort you in saying that I know exactly what you're going through and it gets easier. Seeing you in such a state hurts me and I can see your brother hates you." I looked away sighed was he really trying to comfort me? I walked towards my room only to have him stop me and hold the door closed. "Please hear me out, I am sick to death of what he is doing and I know you feel the same…so how about you come with me and forget about those two?" I closed my eyes and replied "Although the demon can run from me, I cannot run from him so no matter where I go I cannot hide." He smiled and pointed to Claude and whispered "He will protect us and he promises to be nice to Sebastian." He bowed a little and I felt a tear fall and croaked "I'm sorry Alois, but a promise of a soul is a promise made. As much as I would love to accept I cannot, I am faithful to a deal." And with that I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Why would he be doing this? I hated everything about him but he understood me. I walked over to the four poster bed and sat on the soft mattress.

*Time passes*

My door opened and Ciel was stood in the frame with his body blocking my way out if I needed it. He looked at me and said softly "What was that in the dining room?" I looked at him and replied "It was a special technique I have developed and I learnt that it affects demons." He looked as if he was pondering this and then he entered the room and sat beside me. I shuffled over and allowed him to sit beside me but I knew this was going to be short. He sighed and then began "Emily…why did you decide to love the butler?" I looked at him and replied "Because he truly understood me and to be perfectly honest I am only obeying you because I want to be there for you, you're still mending and in order to ensure you heal I cannot rip you apart again." He looked at me and whispered "So you're keeping away from the one person you truly love to ensure I heal? Why would you care about me?" I laughed and replied "Because you're my other half and I made a promise to father that I would aid you the best I could."

(Ciel's POV)

I closed my eyes and a tear formed 'So she did care about me then.' I felt a hand go to my cheek and I looked over to find Emily wiping the tear that had fell. She smiled and said "Ciel, you cannot stop me from loving Sebastian, So no I will not drop him in the dirt and if you don't like it I will leave you with nobody." She was serious and I had no choice but to accept her terms. "Fine but I will not stand for any kissing while I am around." She smiled and for once I saw her genuine smile for me. I smiled back and this time it wasn't fake. She stood up and walked away but then I saw Alois at the door and knew I had problems…

(Sebastian's POV)

I heard a loud crash above and knew that it was Emily's room so began my accent when Claude stopped me and wore his evil grin. What was Alois doing to her? Then I heard Ciel call and when it clicked I knew that it was him in Emily's room. But why? I pushed my brother out of the way and tried to reach Emily's room when Alois walked out of it and smirked. I saw his knuckles were bloody and his breath was ragged. But where was Ciel? I rushed past him and into the room to see a heap on the floor. I walked over and Ciel breathed heavy and rasped "Seb…astian where…were…you?" I looked at him and replied "I'm sorry my lord I was stopped by Claude." He looked at me but soon fainted and I picked him up and began my way out before Emily turned up and called "Sebastian! What's happened to him?" I looked at her and said "The little brat Trancy beat him pretty badly." She looked away but a snigger could be heard and she turned and flew into a rage "Alois! What the hell did you do! And why?" he walked over to her and pinned her wrists to the wall with a swift moment and replied close to her ear "Simply ensure that you were looked after my sweet." She pushed against him and used the move she had previous on Ciel. This would help her but not if his butler got involved. And what a surprise he turned the corner to see his master in the death hold.

She looked at the butler and mocked "He ain't so tough now is he? But if you move another step he will be killed." Claude bowed his head and stayed perfectly still. What was going on? Why was he listening to her…

(Emily's POV)

I held Alois tight and I could feel my grip slipping but I couldn't re-position because he would have the upper hand. I clenched my teeth and tried to hold it but I was losing grip and Claude knew. He didn't move because he knew and soon Alois would be free. I had to intimidate now before he was loose. But it was too late because at that moment my hand slipped and I fell back on the floor. Why couldn't I hold this? But now I was vulnerable and Alois wouldn't allow it to slip. So I tried to run but was pushed up against the wall by none other than Claude who held me there and began to murmur in my ear "So pure…So innocent…So devilish" I tried to move but was pressed up against the wall very strong so I said "Sebastian, take Ciel to his room and lock the door behind you. And you must promise me you won't go anywhere until I call." I saw him nod and run down the hallway. I couldn't have my brother exposed to this and when Sebastian left Alois chimed "Now that was dumb, why would you let your only protection go with your brother?" I closed my eyes and pronounced "Just quit stalling and get it over with!" He chuckled and sounded "Fine miss speedy, but don't expect me to go easy on your fragile body."

…

(Sebastian's POV)

I heard the young mistress sobbing within my head and I could do nothing to help her. Ciel had awoken and was now stunned into silence. "Young master, what exactly were you doing in the young mistress' room?" he looked at me and whispered "I was going to apologise and to tell her that I had allowed her to be with you." I crunched my eyes up and I could hear her scream as the other lord abused her body and violated her skin. What was he doing to her? Ciel's voice sounded saying "Is she in pain?" I nodded quickly and he sighed and said "So why not help her?" I looked at him and breathed "O…orders…my…lord" He came close and I tried to step away but my body weakened and I slumped down a little. Something was attacking me and I couldn't stop it. Then I looked at my hand to find a…spider bite. It was Claude.

I looked around the room to see his silky webs and I tried to spot him but Ciel screamed before I could locate him. I turned to Ciel and quizzed "My lord, what is the matter?" he pointed to the corner where my brother stood in human form and I breathed slowly. I had ensured that Ciel was behind me before I spoke saying "What business do you have in here?" he laughed and replied "I was sent to ensure you were enjoying the show." With this he disappeared and I was left again but his poison was slowly affecting my sight and soon I felt my eye lids shut. I had to stay awake, for Ciel's sake.

What was happening?...

(Emily's POV)

Claude re-entered the room and walked over to Alois who had retreated to the corner to rest and a whisper was exchanged but I couldn't actually hear anything. The smirk on Alois' face told me that something bad had happened and I began to struggle against the binds that held me in place. Alois climbed back upon my stomach and remarked "Well, your butler is down and out for the count." I clenched my lips shut and prepared for another assault. I had to help Sebastian and now…

(Ciel's POV)

I shook Sebastian but nothing seemed to wake him. What was I supposed to do? I looked for the key to the door but at that moment the door swung open and Claude stood in the frame. I backed away to Sebastian and this earned a chuckle from the butler and then Alois entered behind. I growled and he simply remarked "He won't wake until later, but please don't worry yourself he is strong enough to fight his brother's poison." And he left. I looked at Sebastian and a tear fell on his cheek. Was Emily alright? I ran to the next room to find her sat on the edge of the bed and she looked in pain. I dropped to the floor and then I heard her voice call "Ciel…Is Sebastian okay…and you are you alright?" I nodded and she breathed out in relief and responded "I'm sorry that you had to go through that…but I am used to things like that." I looked at her and she explained "It was a way of blackmailing me to keep the secret about me and Sebastian." I crunched my fists together and she came over and rested her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed it and she made a squeal that must have been shock but I wanted her close to me… forever.

*Time passes*

(Emily's POV)

I looked at my brother as he walked through town trying to find this demon hound. We hadn't spoken since the incident and I didn't blame for not talking. After all, he had no idea what to say. I heard Alois humming a tune behind and my anger wanted to explode but I couldn't risk my brother's safety or Sebastian's so I carried on but with gritted teeth. Then I was stopped by Sebastian who grabbed my hand and un-curled my fingers. I hadn't noticed that my fingernails had broken my skin until Sebastian pulled a cloth out and wrapped it around my hand. Ciel looked at me and I shook my head and he just closed his eyes and carried on. I looked at Sebastian and he simply smiled and carried on walking. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard a growl from behind and I turned to see the demon hound. Why could nobody else see him? I tried to run but was pounced upon but a human who looked like an albino and was virtually naked. I tried to scream but was cut short but this things hand to my mouth and looked at me straight in the eyes. This was definitely the demon hound but why was it being friendly to me? Then it clicked…I smelled like a demon that he clearly liked. But I must have had the scent of two demons because of Claude's little show.

"My Lady, Are you alright?" I turned to see Sebastian who had finally turned around to see that I was gone and Ciel stood quite some distance away. I tried once again to move but the demon hound was too strong and kept me in my place. I looked away and then when I saw that Ciel and Sebastian advance the demon hound picked me up and ran off. I screamed and that's when the demon hound howled and dropped me with a thud. I hit the floor hard and rolled on my side, I was winded and it had felt like a tonne of bricks had been dumped on my chest. Sebastian had caught up to me and placed his hand on my arm but I couldn't move and was too busy trying to breathe to answer his questions. "Sebastian…the…demon…hound…likes…the…scent…of you…or…your…brother." But this hurt too much so I scrunched into a ball and closed my eyes. Sebastian hummed and said "Well then, let's see" with that he was gone. Everyone ran past me and I looked up to see the Finny was behind. He gasped at me and questioned "Milady are you alright?" I nodded then he picked me up bridal style and ran towards the scene. I watched as Sebastian and the demon hound fought in a style which seemed like training. I laughed inside because it was unusual to see Sebastian with a dog. I knew he was a big lover of cats but I had never seen him with a dog.

I was placed down on the ground and I could see that the whole group was looking at me. Great, now I was blushing and it didn't help that Alois was flirting. I walked towards the hole in which Sebastian had made during his "training" and I heard a rumble. Oh no, the hot spring below. I began to run and was soon out of the way from the hot water that poured down. I looked over at Sebastian and saw that he had once again impressed everyone. I smiled and began to walk away when a voice captivated me to freeze. I looked around found the servant from the manor of Henry Barrymore. She was holding the demon hound as if it was normal but I could tell that this was no ordinary woman. She wasn't frightened of even afraid. There was something more to this and I would find out what. I began to walk away again but saw that my path ahead was blocked by the Trancy Triplets and Hannah. They had come to pick up their master and when they saw me they nodded and walked towards their master.

(Canterbury's POV)

I looked over at the small bluenette in front of us and she looked like she had been broken. Her soul was truly pure and I could see why Sebastian liked her soul. But I knew that it was distasteful to take another demon's soul without asking and I always considered him to be lucky. I looked over at Thompson and whispered "Isn't she cute? I think that when the time comes she should be ours." Thompson nodded and Timber nodded too. Hannah looked at us and then towards Trancy and smiled. She was beautiful but the soul was damaged. We wanted the little Phantomhive's soul.

(Emily's POV)

I walked towards the carriage and smiled. I had finally got back my one ray of sunshine and I wasn't about to let him go. He was after my soul but also my love. Soon he would be trained in the language of love.

**A/N: So how was that? Yes I will change the rating but I seriously enjoyed that chapter myself. I was wondering through Fanfiction yesterday and found my own story to read. Now I started to read it unaware that it was my own and came across several different questions so I have decided that if you have any questions at all then you can PM me and I will answer them as best I can (But only about the chapters and nothing to do with upcoming chapters)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9 and I really love this chapter. **

**Sebastian: May I ask why is everyone after Emily's soul?**

**Me: Because she is desired, as you will find out.**

**So anyway here we go!**

**9\. Their Butler, Phantom Image…and a Ghostly love.**

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood in the library wondering where the young mistress was when I saw the three servants with the camera my young master had acquired lately I smiled. Where they really trying to do this? I whizzed around the room at demon speed and once finished I had left them shocked. I grinned and left the library with one book out and that was Moby Dick. I left the library and saw Emily coming this way with her coat half on. What on earth was she doing? I walked over and assisted her with her coat and then quizzed "My Lady, may I ask where you are going?" She grunted and replied "To the Trancy Manor, I have to teach him a lesson and I just found something out that I didn't previously know." I bowed and followed her to the carriage to be on our way but she pushed me back out and kissed my cheek. I looked at her shocked and she beamed "If I am to do this then it will be alone…I don't want you hurt. I will put an end to this and I promise it will go away." I smiled and bowed. Was she really going to do this with the information? I had always known she would find a way.

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the carriage and sighed. For as much as I would have liked Sebastian there, I had no idea what Alois would do once he found out that I knew he was a fraud. I had been looking through records of the Trancy family and found that their son was a brunette and had been missing since birth…except Alois was a blonde and had only appeared on the scene a few months before his 'Father's' death. But I pulled a few strings and a contact had told me that Jim Macken was the late Lord Trancy's favourite boy and I knew this was Alois. Clearly the boy was broken but now he would pay for breaking my family. I closed my eyes and the carriage pulled away. This was going to be hectic.

***Tiny Time Skip***

I arrived at the manor and looked at the Trancy Crest above the door. The Queen's Spider never let down expectations. I noticed the triplets in the garden and I couldn't help but smile. Why did they ever agree to work for such a spoilt brat? "Good Morning Miss Phantomhive!" a voice called and I looked straight into the eyes of Timber who had stopped and began his accent to me. I waved and carried on but what came next was unexpected. I turned to find all three following me to the manor. I smiled and closed my eyes "You may want to stay out of the way until I have left at least." The all stopped and quizzed "Huh? Why?" I laughed and replied "Because your young master will become very angry." And with that I was at the door.

I was about to knock when Claude opened the door and looked into my eyes. "Good morning Claude, sorry to come uninvited but I need to have a word with the Lord." He nodded and allowed me to pass him and into the hallway. I breathed in and looked up to see Alois stood at the top of the staircase and he wore his usual attire. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he really thought he was a Lord and the ruler of this manor. I smiled and called "So Jim, how are you?" He looked at me wide-eyed and stumbled "H…How did you know?" I closed my eyes and said "So you don't deny it then?" He looked away and I knew I had him on the ropes and ready to collapse but maybe a little more would really make him hate me. I walked over to the staircase and began my accent to where he was standing, leaned over close to his ear and whispered "Oh, and I know exactly who knows who took your brother." He turned his head and I beamed and carried on "What your staff haven't told you their little secret? Shame maybe they should stop lying to you and own up, eh Claude?" Alois looked at his butler and I could feel the air leave the room.

Maybe too far. But it was worth every moment.

I looked at Alois and said "Well, as the Queen's Guard Dog it is my duty to rid this world of the liars and fakes. And you Jim Macken are one of them." I was about to move when a voice sounded low beside me saying "So who took Luca?" I smiled and cooed "But maybe another time because I would hate to see your heart break…but this is what you get for playing a game you couldn't win." He fell to his knees and I pronounced "You shattered my family and ruined me, You don't deserve the Lordship you have been given but I can let it slide because I know something you didn't when you took Alois Trancy's place…He was a brunette and your blonde. Another thing your butler kept from you…So maybe before insulting my staff you will take a look at your own. Yes I have one demon but the rest are human, and while they aren't perfect but at least they will tell me the truth." With this I walked down the stairs and called back "So just remember it was Claude who hired them and they are under his rule…not yours." I reached the bottom and as I took a step when cold hands snaked around my waist and I could feel a head in the bridge of my neck. I froze as Alois' tears soaked my neck and arm. Why was he crying? I rolled my eyes and because he was taller he was able to reach my neck and began "I…I never thought that…someone would tell me…the truth but you figured me out…well done." I smiled and I could tell he meant it but I did sort of feel sorry for the boy because he never really had love.

I grasped his head and cooed "Maybe you should try talking instead of ordering and you will have a better staff. I know because it is hard working with Sebastian but when my staff are down because Sebastian is so perfect at his job I just tell them that they are perfect in their own way. I must admit you covered your tracks really well and became Alois…Flawlessly. That I cannot fault and I think you did well but learn that forced love is not the way. What the lord Trancy did to you was unacceptable and am I glad you killed him but please know…I can never love you." I could feel him shake at the obvious memory and I released his hands from my waist and carried on out of the door but as I met with Claude's side I whispered "Oh and I know how your father used to treat you too. The whip was unacceptable but then you would never be one hell of a butler really." He turned to me and stuttered "H…How did you know?" I looked at him and replied "Sebastian bears marks of a beating and a punishment, when I confronted him he said it was his father and that he wasn't the only one with these marks." He bowed his head and as I walked out of the manor I saw the triplets and smiled…They held no secrets.

(Timber's POV)

I looked at Claude and then towards Alois to see them both virtually in tears. I gave a puzzled look towards my brothers but they didn't seem to know why they were crying. What had she said to make them break down? I watched stunned as she came closer to me and whispered "They may need some time alone but I have a job if you would like you and your brothers to go out for a bit." I looked at her puzzled and she said "I need a silver necklace purchasing and with the crest of the Trancy family shown and Alois' favourite flower, the bluebell, placed along the chain. Here take this to Roswell Jewellers and tell them it is Phantomhive who has requested it." I looked into my palm and found a check for two hundred pounds and a picture, hand drawn, of what she wanted. I smiled and nodded.

Once she was gone my brothers looked at me and I simply whispered "We have a gift to collect and a present to give." Then I walked down the manor steps and disappeared. I was going to do this alone.

(Emily's POV)

I pulled back into my own manor to find a ladder leaned against the wall and the three servants with the camera from the Johnson collection. I laughed and carried on allowing them to do their work without a disruption, Pluto lay on the steps and I walked over to him and stoked his fur. He was cute but also giddy and like a big child in ways. He looked at me and howled a little which made me smile and I knew I had made happy so scratched his head and walked inside. Hopefully I had gotten through to Alois that he couldn't keep messing me around and get away with it.

I entered to find Sebastian waiting for me and he smiled and bowed. I smiled and he asked "How was your trip My Lady?" I took off my coat and replied "I don't think we will have much interference from the Trancy household anymore." And that is what I hoped. He looked at me stunned and I laughed and said "What? You should know exactly what I mean because you have been looking through my research and have found out what I have found out." He looked at me and was speechless. I knew I could silence the Trancy's but did I seriously just say that? I closed my eyes and when I felt my back hit the wall I didn't squeal but a sharp gasp hit my throat and Sebastian chuckled and whispered close to my ear "My Lady, you really do know me all too well. Maybe I should just take your soul right here before you expose me too." I laughed a little and replied "Why do you have secrets too?" I tried to move but my butler had a firm grip and I knew that I wasn't moving, then the click came and I saw Ciel out of the corner of my eye and whispered to Sebastian "If you do we will soon find out." With this he kissed my lips and I stood shocked a little that he had done this in front of Ciel. I could feel him trying to enter my mouth but I didn't want to let him in, I was the dominant one not him. But my efforts were futile and I eventually gave up and allowed him in.

A knock at the door interrupted us and when I followed Sebastian I found Timber stood at the door. I smiled and asked "Do you have it?" he nodded and handed me a box with a precious sounding necklace within. I smiled and handed Timber three jars with my blood inside. Timber looked surprised and I simply stated "What? You didn't think I didn't know you were blood demons? You don't take the soul but the blood of your contractor's instead. So here…" and with that I placed them in his hands. He bowed and then ran away as quickly as he had arrived. Sebastian looked at me stunned and said "What? Studying something I made a contract with was one of my top priorities. I ain't stupid you know." He watched as I walked back into my brother's study and closed the door.

***Time passes***

(Ciel's POV)

Why was getting a picture of Sebastian so hard? I looked over at Emily who had fallen asleep with papers all around her and I smirked. Whatever she had done today had exhausted her and I smiled. She was truly my sister and I cannot believe I almost let her go. I covered her up and sat back down at my desk and sighed. Well the black butler had eluded me again and I was going to give up for the night until I could find a way to get him to stand still. I could feel sleep finally taking its toll on me and I closed my eyes and blackness surrounded me…

(Emily's POV)

I awoke in the office and I looked up to see Sebastian taking a photo of him and Ciel but once he saw me he removed himself from the photo and came over to me. I looked at him and he simply smiled and said "It's your turn next My Lady." I cringed and went to walk away when I heard a tap on the glass. I turned to find Pluto sat there and I knew somebody had to have thrown him so looked down to find Alois and Claude. I looked at Sebastian and nodded. He was to stay here and protect Ciel…no matter what. I made my way downstairs and opened the door to Alois who looked like he had returned to his normal self. The butler was different and still looking towards the ground but looked up when Alois said "I was wondering if you would like to take a trip to the ice fair tomorrow?" I looked at him and shook my head but he then carried on to say "So you would refuse the Queen's orders?" I looked at him puzzled and said "What? There have been no orders?" He giggled and pulled out an envelope and said "Well, there is now…" I sighed and said "Fine, I will meet you there tomorrow but…" I was cut off by his hand covering my lips and he came close to my ear and said "Expect Claude tomorrow because I want you up earlier so that I can give you a thank you for the gift." And with that he licked my ear and walked away. I shuddered on the spot and when I closed the door I noticed Sebastian behind me and I ordered "Allow Claude in tomorrow and have breakfast done a little earlier than usual because something tells me he isn't going to let it slide." He simply bowed and walked away. Although my brother could not get a phantom image of Sebastian I had something else…a ghostly love.

**A/N: Chapter 9 completed and I apologise for this one being short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter so I am so sorry. Please keep R&amp;R because so far you guys have kept me going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoop! Chapter 10! I did it. Sorry but I never thought that I would get here this quickly. I really need to thank everyone who has supported me in this fanfiction. So here is chapter 10 and this is the Ice fair so I wonder how this will pan out. Nothing can go wrong…can it?**

**StBuckley97~**

**10\. Her brother, On Ice…with a thawing heart.**

(Emily's POV)

I rolled over in my sheets to a blinding light and I had realised that Sebastian must have opened the curtains. I groaned but the voice I heard made me shoot up and I awoke to Claude and Alois at the foot of my bed. Oh yeah, they were expected. I groaned and lay back down. I didn't want to move or in fact go out in the freezing cold. I felt someone climb on my bed and I decided to wrap myself up in the sheets. "Come on my sleeping beauty…time to go." I groaned and mumbled "I'm ill" he laughed and then said "Claude, check her temperature and ensure she has some kind of warm clothing so she won't get ill." I rolled my eyes and that's when I felt a cold body against my own and I yelped which earned a vibrated laugh from Alois, who was buried next to me with his whole body close to my own and his head was in my neck groove. I tried to skirt away but was grabbed by the waist and then a seductive voice sounded saying "Only wearing a nightshirt ay? Well that made my fun a lot better." I cringed and closed my eyes as a bare hand of a demon placed itself upon my forehead and said in a monotone voice "No temperature your highness and she has enough warm clothing for the trip." With that Alois peeled back the covers and licked my neck saying "Well then Phantomhive we best get you some breakfast so we can get moving." I sighed but had no choice in the matter. I rolled my eyes and said "Fine, but my own butler dresses me!" Alois chuckled and said "And why not me?" I gulped…oh great now I had to contend with him.

I clenched my teeth as I stood up and Alois was soon to follow. I looked at my bathroom door and wondered if I would ever be able to make it in there but once I saw Claude I decided against it. I looked straight ahead at Alois and saw that he was touching my pale skin. He smiled at me and then he grabbed my nightshirt and pulled it off with a swift movement. I tried to grab it but was unsuccessful and a mocking smile appeared on the lips of Alois. It was strange that I still thought of him as Alois even though I knew the truth but I couldn't help it because I had known him by that name all my life. I hadn't noticed when Claude approached so when he was in my face I jumped back and hit my heel on the door. I winced and then he attacked my body with clothing and soon I was dressed. He had wasted no time at all and I couldn't help but shiver at the fact that this was happening. I was guided downstairs by Alois who was skipping and jumping like a three year old and I simply stared ahead and not once replied to his questions. When Sebastian turned the corner I practically begged him to get me away from the little idiot and he did accordingly. I was whisked into the dining room where a huge breakfast had been prepared and I looked but my stomach wasn't willing to comply. Why did I feel like this?

I sat at the end of the table where a note had been left for me and I opened it up and saw Sebastian had wrote it.

**Dearest Emily,**

**I know that you already know but just to warn you…this is nothing to do with a Queen's order. So listen carefully. I want you to stay safe because I don't trust the Trancy household and I want you to be safe. Pluto will be accompanying you today and I will be at the fair myself later on. So I beg of you please do not provoke the little brat and be good.**

**Yours, Sebastian.**

I looked at my butler serving morning tea and smiled; always so protective. But he had a good reason to be because the Trancy butler was a force to be reckoned with. I played with the porridge in front of me and this earned a growl from Sebastian who simply replaced the breakfast with a scone and I knew I had no choice but to eat. I picked up the scone and took a tiny bite out of it because I seriously didn't want to eat. Alois looked at me and giggled "Why won't you eat? Surely you know that you have to or you'll waist away!" I looked at him and I could tell he was referring to the times where we had done 'it' and he was a lot better built that I was. I looked at the tea in front of me and it smelled beautiful but I didn't want it. I stood up but this earned me a smack to the back of the head and I turned to see Ciel stood there. I clenched my head and moaned "What the hell! Why did you do that?" he looked at me and replied "Well, eat your breakfast then." I sighed and turned to Trancy saying "I will be waiting outside for you when you're done."

***Time skip***

(Alois' POV)

I walked along the iced Thames with Emily linked in my arms and I couldn't be happier. She had given me a gift and I knew it was her birthday in two days' time and I had to get her something but needed her to help me decide. We walked past lots of jewellers and one stood out to me and I couldn't help but run over to it. I had pulled her over in the process and she was on her way up when I called Claude over. "What is her favourite gem?" he looked at me and then whispered "Well, your highness it appears to be a sapphire." I nodded and then she came and stood next to me and I giggled "Sorry, but this sapphire necklace caught my eye." She looked down at the necklace and I smiled. Maybe this would work…

(Emily's POV)

I stared at the necklaces and saw that there were some beautiful necklaces on show. I found a beautiful teardrop sapphire and that's when my eyes lit up. It was perfect and I knew that I could have bought it if I had wanted to, but without my money I had no chance. "The Teardrop sapphire, please good sir." I looked at Alois who smiled and said "I am simply returning a thought that you gave me." I closed my eyes and for a moment I thought something was going wrong and any moment Claude would kidnap me and kill me. But nothing happened.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned Alois was walking away. Okay that was weird, but who touched me? I turned to find a man who I knew all too well…Aleister Chambers. I smiled and he remarked "Oh what a beautiful dove in a cold and icy kingdom. Are you lost little dove?" I rolled my eyes and Alois returned saying "Cousin? What are you doing here?" Aleister smiled and replied "I am one of the judges for the Ice Sculpting competition and you?" Alois grabbed my arm and said "Here with my girlfriend and we were just browsing." I looked at him sharp but he gave me a puppy look and I simply turned away and carried on looking at the stalls. I walked past two women who were talking about someone but I caught a bit of their conversation;

"So have you heard? The young Earl Trancy has a new girl and apparently it is the Lady Phantomhive!" I rolled my eyes and the other woman sounded saying;

"Really? But I thought she wasn't courting just as of yet. This is a surprise"

I moved away from the stall and that's when a Noah's Ark caught my eye. It looked exactly like the Funtom Ark except there weren't any of them left to my knowledge because there were only three ever made. "Ah young lady, you have a keen eye. That there is the Funtom Ark and it is one of a kind because there were only three made." I was about to voice my opinion when another familiar voice sounded saying "That is clearly a fake because they were hand crafted and since our manor burnt down, even we do not possess one." I turned to find Ciel stood with Sebastian and I couldn't help but smile. He truly loved putting people in their places. "Even you should have known that sis." I looked at him and remarked "I did and I was about to voice my opinion when you butted in." Alois came striding over and said "Oh, hello Ciel. What are you doing here?" Ciel looked away and mumbled "Same thing as you I guess." I laughed and began to walk when Inspector Aberline caught my eye "Inspector? London must be very quiet for the police to be at the fair." He looked at me and said "Actually I was here investigating the Ho…" I looked at him and he whispered "The Hope diamond mystery." I looked at my brother and I could tell he was intrigued. Oh great I knew that look, he wanted to investigate. I was about to protest when Alois pulled me away and carried on his shopping trip.

"What exactly were your orders from the Queen?" I quizzed as I past many clothing stalls and he stopped and remarked "To get you something for your birthday." I rolled my eyes and walked off saying "There were no orders, was there?" He looked down and I smiled saying "But thank you for the thought." Even though he was being nice to me there had to be another reason he was doing this. Nobody has ever got away with revealing a secret of Trancy and lived, or at least without consequence. What was he planning?

(Alois' POV)

I looked at her and watched she brush against all of these fine silks. She was going to pay but not yet, not while I was enjoying the hunt. I turned to Claude and said "Do you think her butler would be good in bed?" he looked a little stunned but replied quietly "Your Highness, that is a dangerous game and to be honest she would make the best crown jewel so why not just focus on her. I have got the Triplets to build the apparatus and it should be finished soon. But do not worry, her payment will be your pleasure your highness." I smiled and walked off towards Emily. Revenge would soon be mine.

(Sebastian's POV)

What was Trancy and Claude playing at? They were never this nice unless there was some kind of catch. I looked over at Ciel who gave me the nod to disappear. I walked out of the tent and into the fair to investigate this murder. I saw Claude and he simply nodded to me and walked away. I frowned and decided to follow them but only for a short period and that's when I saw in the window of a shop that Alois and Emily were…kissing? I turned away and that's when I saw Claude grin. This was not Emily's idea…but I was still unsure. Why was she complying with them? Surely she should be fighting them and pushing them away. Did what she reveal to Trancy really that powerful to stun him back to reality. "Awwww, look at that cute couple!" I turned to find a woman also staring at them and I couldn't help but wish that it was me in there. I walked away after seeing enough and carried on with my job. "Is my big brother getting jealous of his mistress' choice? Maybe it is right for her because after all…he is closer to her age than you are brother." I clenched my fists and I could feel my anger burning within. "Awwww, aren't you cute when your angry?"

That was it, I lost control.

I swung at him and he hit the ice hard and blood poured from his head. He was going to pay for winding me up. I climbed on top of him and started to hit him when a voice shouted "Sebastian! Stop this instant and that is an order!" I looked up to see Emily stood at the door shocked. What had I just done? I looked down at Claude who was flinching and I picked myself up to see a crowd had formed. I had just made a big mistake. "Sebastian? What in hell has posseted you?" I laughed inwards at her use of 'hell' puns but this was no time for laughing. I stood up and bowed low "I am sorry young mistress but…but I lost control." What was I supposed to tell her? Alois laughed behind her and I flinched but she walked over and touched my shoulder. "Sebastian, please don't ever do this again. I understand your anger but kicking his arse is my job. And please not in a public place." She whispered and I simply replied "Yes, My Lady." She breathed out and said "Come along Sebastian, we will have to do this another time Alois." And with that she walked away. I followed with my head covered by hair and when her voice sounded I jumped "Sebastian, what actually happened?" I looked at her small physique and replied in a low tone "I'm afraid my lady that he wound me up and was trying to do what he achieved. My deepest apologies for making you look bad My Lady." She sighed and said "Well, there is nothing I can do now. But next time take it somewhere else and don't use so much power because you could have shown your true nature." I bowed my head and when we reached Ciel and his remark was the first thing I heard "My god, what the hell happened to you?" I looked away and was about to answer when Emily chimed "He was protecting me…Someone tried to take my ring so he attacked them and got hurt himself."

I turned my head in shock and shame at the shame at the fact that my own mistress had to defend me. I hated this and now I had to find a way to repay her.

*Time passes (roughly most of the investigation and Noah's Ark sculpture)*

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the study reading the newspaper in which I wasn't able to read that morning. Nothing of interest and all lies as usual. I skimmed through and found a small article saying 'Lord Trancy's new love? The child has now found his soul mate in the form of Emily Phantomhive. The leader of the biggest toy company in Europe has settled down with a blonde bachelor and her partner in the Queen's animals. When asked the blonde simply said "I love Emily and soon to ask for her hand…in the proper way of course."…' I shuddered and placed the paper down only to see Sebastian's amused face. Oh great another dig at me and Alois. He placed the cup down and remarked "Well, when I read the article I laughed but the shock on your face my lady shows that you don't feel the same." I looked at him and replied "Why is he doing this? If I could kill him then I would but his god dam butler is in the way." Sebastian smirked and purred "My lady, may I suggest something?" I looked at him and nodded "Well there is a way to remove his butler from the picture but it would take time and a little bit of effort but I could tempt Claude into leaving you alone." I shook my head and replied "I don't want you in danger and I would hate for you to give something up for me." He looked at me stunned and I stood up. He looked away and I could tell that I had confused him. But I knew he would end up giving something up just for me so that was a definite no. Without thinking I walked over to him and pushed him over to the floor. What I had forgotten was he had boiling water in his hand and when he caught the tea I flinched, expecting the water to hit me but it didn't. He placed the cup down and looked into my eyes confused.

What was I doing? But I wanted to carry on so I reached for his head and caught his hair in my hands. It felt like black silk and I could hear him moan a little. I looked at the rosy red lips and could no longer hold back. I crushed into his lips and began to kiss him. His arms snaked around my back and I smiled a little but this was all he needed to enter my mouth. His tongue met with my own and I couldn't block him out so decided to allow him to play his little game. I moaned slightly and that when his chest vibrated in laughter. Oh great he was laughing at me! I was pathetic and now he knew it. I pulled away from our kiss and tried to climb up when I felt a hand pull me down. I looked to see Sebastian looking seductively and I turned away. Please don't do that…please. But I couldn't block it from my mind and when I crashed to the floor I knew he had moved to get the advantage.

Then the door opened and Ciel entered. I looked at him in shock at the fact that he hadn't knocked and he looked at us and remarked "If you're going to do it then please be quiet, I don't want to hear you both." I smiled slightly but Sebastian was the one to reply saying "I will try my Lord." I closed my eyes and that's when I heard Ciel laugh and leave the room.

(Sebastian's POV)

This wasn't the Young master I once knew but at least he was making a joke of it. I looked back to the young girl below me and I couldn't do anything but smile. "Shall we carry on my young mistress?" What the hell had just come out of my mouth? I cringed inwards at the thought of what I had just said but her reply lifted my spirits. "Only if the butler wants to." I smiled and started to remove her hair from her face when she grasped my hair and began our kiss again. She tasted beautiful and I knew her soul was worth waiting for. I tried to enter her mouth once again only to be blocked by her lips. She was playing with me once again and now I had to try and win. I pulled away and said quietly "I'm sorry my lady but I have a job to do and I cannot leave it. I am so sorry." And with that I stood up and walked away. I walked out of the room only to find Ciel stood against the wall. I smiled at her brother and walked away with a small bow.

Her brother had been so different but now I think his sister had thawed his heart. Maybe the fact that he might have lost her had changed him? Or maybe there was something else?

**A/N: Chapter 10 finished! So please tell me what you thought and how close did they pair get huh? Tell me if I am doing it right because I would really like to know my reader's opinions. And what a devious little boy Alois is. What is the contraption? Well wait till next chapter and you will find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here comes chapter 11. I realised I did a huge time skip during the last chapter so now I will lengthen this chapter. Enjoy (and I still don't own Black Butler!)**

**11\. His Butler, However you please…and following orders**

(Emily's POV)

I walked down the stairs behind my brother and butler to the main staircase and I sighed. I couldn't understand why people didn't understand…I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to eat. Sebastian had warned me of the danger of not eating but I couldn't care. If I wasn't hungry then I had no need to eat but he still was trying to make me eat. I lowered my head and that's when Sebastian spoke up saying "My Lord tomorrow is yours and Lady Emily's birthday and it appears there are people who wish to celebrate with you." I looked at the three servants hiding behind a marble pillar and sighed. That night was the night my mother and father were killed and I couldn't simply celebrate it like normal. I went to walk away when I heard the door open and I looked around to find Lizzy and Alois entering. I groaned and turned on my heel, I didn't want to be here right now. Then I felt a kick in my stomach and I dropped to the floor. But it wasn't from the outside.

I clenched my body close and all I simply wanted was to faint. I could feel something rising in my throat so I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. What was happening to me? I reached the bathroom and ran in. Thank god nobody was in there so I locked the door, and that's when it happened I began to be sick. After ten minutes of being sick a knock came at the door and a voice called "Lady Emily? Are you alright in there?" I turned; oh no Sebastian had followed me. I lifted up and shouted "Yes Sebastian, just a little nauseous that's all. Please don't worry I will be fine in a moment!" He sighed and said "Call if you need me, my lady." I simply shouted yes and then he left. I sighed and stood up. I couldn't possibly be pregnant…could I? But then again it could be possible because Alois and Claude…wait was this thing human? I walked out into the hallway and back to where I found our guests but Alois looked at me strange and then I looked at Claude and the kick came again. And once again I fell but this time Sebastian caught me and said "My lady? What happened? Is everything alright?" I nodded and tried to push myself up but was having some trouble. I whispered "Sebastian, I am going back to my room. I will be out later I promise." He nodded and I walked back to my room. "Wait don't you want to know what my present is?" I turned to Alois and Sebastian replied "I'm afraid the lady has suddenly taken ill but she will look later." I walked away and into my bedroom where it was quiet.

(Sebastian's POV)

I closed the door to Emily's room and sighed, what was wrong with her? I walked down the hallway to Ciel's study when I was stopped by my brother and he smiled "Well, she has all the signs of a pregnancy. You know what will happen if it is a demon baby…don't you?" I looked at my brother and pinned him to the wall. "This is your fault! If you hadn't have done…that, then she would be fine!" He looked at me and said "But it could be human." I released him. I had to find out quickly before "it" was born. But who would know what it was.

"I actually have a medical degree but decided to become a blood red reaper instead, how fun eh Bassy?"

I cringed and sighed. Grell was my only option and now I had to call a favour from him. I ran to the phone and called the Grim Reaper office. "Hello, Grim Reaper office, are you demon or angel?" I sighed "Demon, Sebastian Michaelis." The girl stuttered. I was well known and now I would get my questions answered. "May I ask who you want Prince Michaelis?" I laughed, I hadn't been called prince in years and now it was strange to hear it again. "I need to know where Grell Sutcliffe is." She mumbled a few names and then replied "Grell is in London at this present moment. Should I tell him you need him?" I laughed and said "Please, tell him it is urgent." And then I hung up. Now I would be able to help my mistress. I walked back to her room and knocked.

No reply.

I knocked again and still no reply so I walked in to find the bedroom empty but in its place was a note saying

**To the demon butler of the house,**

**I thought to myself I would take a gift to my master so I will build her up with Silver and Gold and make her pretty. She will make the perfect doll.**

Then I heard Ciel call. Not now, but I still went and when I entered he looked panicked so I questioned "Young Master? May I ask what the problem is?" He looked down and said "Elizabeth went missing from her carriage in Islington and it may connect to our current case. I need you to…Wait what is wrong with you?" I looked away and replied "Your sister is missing too and there is a danger she might not survive the night." He looked at me and I sighed and said "She might be pregnant my lord and I don't know if it is human or something else." Oh shit…did I just say that? He looked at me and said "Something else?" but as I opened my mouth he said "Question everyone who knew these girls, I have to make a trip to Islington." I bowed and looked away. I was more concerned with Emily's safety and then I thought…why hasn't she summoned me yet. Surely she knows what to do. Maybe it was already too late.

(Emily's POV)

I woke chained to a wall with my arms stretched and I heard a humming in my ear. I turned to find a strange man dressed in what appeared to be a circus outfit and he was humming London Bridge. Why was that song so addictive? He turned his head and chimed "I see the present is awake. Sorry for this but you are perfect." I felt another kick and I clenched my eyes shut. This was murder and the fact that I was here was even worse. I went to speak but found that my voice had gone. What had happened to me? I started to cry and that's when I heard his voice saying "Oh don't cry, it won't take long I promise. Now I just need to make a small cut to pour your lovely substance into you. Once done I will leave you alone." I closed my eyes. Why wasn't Sebastian here yet? I needed him and he wasn't here. Then the man left and I sighed inwards…I wanted to go home. I looked at the pot on the fire and saw that something was bubbling. That was probably the mixture that would soon fill me. I closed my eyes as a tear drop fell. This was my end and Sebastian wasn't here to help me.

As the man entered I noticed that he held another girl in his arms and I gasped…It was Lizzy's coat and the blonde locks were distinctive. Not her, not her. I started to rattle about when the man came close to me and said "Now, Now don't you worry you will soon forget her and who she is." I looked petrified…this couldn't be the way I was going to die. I closed my eyes and I could feel everything slip away. Then the man dropped the ladle and said "The final party has arrived, I will see you soon my darling." I flinched and then he left. I looked over and saw Lizzy was unconscious and not moving, what was I to do? I could hear the song of London Bridge and something about it made me feel relieved. But I couldn't listen to it.

_**Iron and steel will bend and bow, **_

_**Bend and bow, **_

_**Bend and bow,**_

_**Iron and steel will bend and bow…my fair lady**_

I snapped my head up and smiled Sebastian was finally here, and solving the problem. I closed my eyes and hoped he would sense me;

_**Silver and gold will be stolen away,**_

_**Stolen away,**_

_**Stolen away,**_

_**Silver and gold will stolen away my fair lady…**_

I looked away and towards the window hoping to see my butler…but he never came. Then the door opened and the man form before entered and smiled "Now it's time we made you." I tried to scream but nothing crossed my lips. He grabbed a tube and began to feed it down my open mouth. This was my end. I could feel the liquid go down my throat and it burn the inside of the once delicate passage. I was going to die…

(Ciel's POV)

"Sebastian stop mocking me and help me save Lizzy and Emily!" he looked at me and said "I can only save one my lord so now you must choose…you fiancé or your twin? Which one do you love more?" I looked down. I could never answer him. I loved them both equally and could never pick. I breathed in and he sat on the window sill and said "So you lost your parents, your pride, your hope and now you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth and your own sister, maybe I shouldn't have saved you…but I was just following orders." I looked at him with pure anger in my eyes "Stop it! Take that back!" he smiled and said "Take what back?" I looked at him and knew I had to choose. "Save Lizzy…I can never find a girl like her again." He looked out of the window and said "But you would rather lose someone who has been there for you all your life?" I looked away and all of the times I have been with Emily came flooding back.

"**Little brother"**

"**Brother come on"**

"**Ciel…are you coming?"**

"**Come on slow coach"**

"**Brother I never meant to hurt you."**

"**Please forgive me Ciel…"**

"**I will love you no matter what…so long as you know that I live my own life."**

"**Degree of relation doesn't matter to me; I will kill you if needed."**

"**Thank you for understanding."**

Then her face flashed into my mind…Was I really prepared to let her go? I looked at Sebastian and I could see the desire in his eyes. She was born by my side and she had always stayed there. There was never a time where I was seen without her. Then I looked into Sebastian's eyes and saw that he was doing whatever he pleased but following the orders that were given to him. Why would he listen to me? Emily was the original contact holder.

I turned away from him and he said "I need a definite answer my lord." I turned and said to him "Why do you class me as your lord? Emily is the original contract holder?" He looked at me and smiled softly "I was told to treat you in the same respect I would her…she demanded that and I simply obeyed." I looked stunned…she wouldn't be in harm's way if I had simply allowed her to go away from that place without me. I closed my eyes and said…

**A/N: So guys how nerve racking huh? So who will Ciel choose? Sorry I couldn't add in Alois contraption but that will come after this little bit of next chapter I promise. Thank you all for this and I will try to update soon XD I am trying!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So not much of an author's note because I want to get straight into it. So let us begin.**

**12\. His mistress, Forlorn…and with an empty heart.**

(Ciel's POV)

I closed my eyes and said "Lizzy, save her. I will have to leave my sister." I could feel the tears welling up inside me and I wanted to scream for them both. Within an instant Pluto arrived with Grell soon behind. Oh great, now I had to deal with them. I began towards a tower door when I was pushed back a little. I looked at the door and it shone a bright white. "An angelic seal? How curious" I looked at Sebastian and he smiled slightly. Then Pluto whined and ran towards the door. What did the mutt want? Then as if by magic he changed. Into a huge demon hound and the door opened. He had an angelic collar on? But who placed it on him? I ran through the door and into a darkened hallway. I hoped I would find Lizzy…or Emily in here. Please let them be here…please. I ran up to a room where a candle lit the room and the walls were dark…was there nobody here?

…

(Emily's POV)

I heard the door open and I heard Ciel enter. I opened my mouth but nothing came out and I closed my eyes. Can Sebastian not sense me? I could feel my tears welling up and I knew he wasn't here for me but for Lizzy. Then my captor began "So I built her up with Iron and Steel and the bluenette with silver and gold. Now they are perfect porcine dolls." I closed my eyes and I could see Lizzy rising. This was the end if Sebastian couldn't save Ciel. Then Grell looked at me straight in the eyes and remarked "Erm Bassy…isn't that the other one?" Then all eyes were on me. I lowered my eyes and I begged them to beat the captor first. "E…Emily? What has he done to you?" I wanted to reply but knew my voice wouldn't sound so instead I nodded. But then my chains were yanked and I was moved towards them. I tried to take back control but it was too late. I was a puppet in this game. "Bassy…what do I do? Do I kill her?" I looked at Sebastian and I saw his conflict. I would rather he killed me than kept me alive. I could feel the strings pulling me towards the demon I hired and I felt a tear fall. What had happened for me to do this? Then I dropped to the ground hard…my strings had been cut? I closed my eyes and I felt exhausted. I didn't want to wake, so fell into a deep sleep.

*Inside Emily's mind*

**I looked around to find a white emptiness and in the middle stood a child. He was small and had jet black hair but something stood out about him… his jet black wings. He turned and the mark on his collar bone shone. **

**It was Claude's mark.**

**I had only seen it once but I knew it all too well. I went to turn away when the child spoke "Too afraid to see what might be yours?" I turned and replied "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I am unsure if I want to be a mother yet." He looked at me and smiled "I am the one who is protecting your heart and stopping the metal from poisoning your vital organs. Right now your life is in my hands." I closed my eyes and replied "Thank you but I don't want you hurt." He came close to me and said "I will get rid of it for you, but now I must send you back to the other demon…the one I like." I looked at him and said "Will I still hear you?" he nodded and then the light began to fade.**

*Back in the manor*

I awoke startled and when I shot up I could feel the movement within my body. I looked around as I sat up and noticed that Sebastian and Ciel were sat on my bedside. I smiled a little and then I saw Ciel turn towards me. I looked away and I noticed he was wearing some kind of party outfit. Oh yeah, it was our birthday today. I sighed and I noticed how depressed he looked. I spoke slowly and said "Why so glum? You are finally thirteen…be glad." He looked at me and mumbled "I nearly left you to die tonight and all you can say is be glad it is my birthday. Why do you forgive me so easily?" I looked at him and I could see a boy so tired of living that he was about to explode. I sighed and said "Because I know that it is unfair to judge you off one thing." And with that I shuffled off the bed and onto the cold floorboards below. I noticed that in the corner of the room stood a butler of the shadows and he golden eyes shone. Oh great, Trancy was still here then. I went to walk out of the door but as I opened it Trancy was stood there. He wore his evil grin and I knew this wasn't going to pan out well.

But before I could speak a pair of hands pushed me down to the ground. I held my breath and I could feel the life inside of me cry out in pain. What was Trancy doing? He walked over to Sebastian and placed something on him that paralyzed him instantly. I screamed and tried to get up but was pushed down by Claude. I closed my eyes and that's when I heard Trancy say "If you don't want to be hurt Ciel you better leave…now" I could hear him try and speak but I had already decided "Ciel, get out of here now! I will be out soon and I promise you I will be fine." He looked at me and said "But the baby…" I was stunned. I didn't want Alois to know I had one and that's when Alois' laughter rung in my ears. I turned away but he grabbed my chin and said "I hope to god this isn't a joke because that baby will soon disappear." I had to stop him from hurting the life within so I blurted "It's Claude's baby, you wouldn't hurt something your butler has always wanted would you?" he just sniggered and said "Gladly, he can have others…" I interrupted saying "No he can't, he is infertile and this is his only opportunity." he looked at Claude who walked out of the room and shut the door.

Then he turned back to me and said "Somehow I don't think he cares." And then he booted me in the stomach. I felt the life inside move and I knew that he needed protection. I tried to roll away but was unsuccessful as a foot was placed upon my stomach and a hand went to my face. I closed my eyes and prepared for what would come next…

*Time skip*

(Sebastian's POV)

I waited patiently outside Emily's room awaiting the news from Grell as he check if the baby was still there. I closed my eyes and thought of the terrible things that Trancy did to the young mistress and how hurt her feelings must be. Grell exited the room and shook his head at me. That was it…her last hope gone. Then he spoke softly saying "Her womb is also damaged, I don't think she will ever be able to have children again, Alois ruined the child so the child ruined her womb. Oh and it was a demon by the way…Claude's child and a very special one at that. I'm sorry but I cannot repair her womb or her child, give her these tablets to flush the child from her system. The child saved her life when the metal was poured into her by encasing her vital organs in a protective bubble. She was lucky to have that child." I nodded and walked in to find Emily sat at the window sill. I tried to smile and said "My lady would you like some tea?" she shook her head and sighed. I could no longer allow Trancy to ruin her life. I walked out of the bedroom bowing low and went to find Raven. It was time I taught that blonde haired brat a lesson in how much pain could hurt…

(Emily's POV)

I looked out of the window at the night sky and saw nothing but blackness and a few blue dots scattering the sky. I hadn't protected the child who protected me, I had failed. Grell had told me I may never have kids again because my womb wouldn't hold the child. I could feel the tears begin and I couldn't help but feel lost in emptiness. I was going to allow Sebastian to raise the child and he would be a great father.

"**Don't worry about me…"**

I closed my eyes as the little voice in my head echoed. Why had he done this? Alois had pulled out some sort of contraption that tied to my neck and then it gave me a shock like no other. I had been paralyzed and when it finally hit me that this was because of what I had said it was too late. He had left my room and removed the thing from my neck and that's when I noticed that the other end was tied to Sebastian. Was it his energy that had paralysed me? I opened my eyes to see Ciel had entered my room once again and I nodded slightly and turned back to looking out of the window. He sat next to me and remarked "Please don't become a doctor and start to kill women who hate children, please I don't want that again." I laughed lightly, he was trying to make me laugh and it was working slightly. I looked at the carriage that was taking off but the door opened and Sebastian climbed in and after him was Raven. I gave Ciel a puzzled look and he returned the expression. What was Sebastian going to do?

Then it hit me…he was going for revenge. I shot up and began my decent downstairs when Silver stopped me and smiled saying "My brother has instructed me not to let you leave because he is going to be a while and would rather not get you in danger my lady. I also think that it is dangerous for you to leave because of the mark that resides over your heart." I looked at her confused and she pointed to the gold mirror on the wall. I turned and pulled my nightshirt down to the place where my heart was to see a little teardrop and a word saying 'Mater Matris'. I saw tear fall and I knew exactly what the word meant…mother. I could see Silver in the mirror with a tear in her eye and I couldn't help but think that this was false sympathy. I had never seen a demon cry before and this was a first.

She turned away and said "That is so beautiful…it is also so devastating." I turned to her and asked "Did Sebastian see it?" she turned and said "I'm afraid so…he was so heartbroken and he dreaded the moment you would become conscious again. It broke my heart to see him like that but I must admit you are holding on pretty well my lady." I slumped to the floor and said "I was going to let Sebastian father the boy so he could at least have something there when he took my soul. I could have understood that it was Claude's but I would always trust Sebastian to take good care of him." I felt a hand go to my shoulder and I looked round to find Ciel stood there.

(Sebastian's POV)

I sat in the carriage with my youngest brother opposite me and he spoke inside my skull saying "Are you ready brother? Because I can make the worry disappear." I shook my head and then said out loud "Ensure you get rid of the lights and get Claude and I will deal with the rest." He nodded and looked out of the window. Then his voice sounded again saying "You like her, don't you? I can tell you treasure her but she is only food brother, once she is gone you will forget her." I shook my head and mumbled "No, she is the one contract I will never forget. She is always going to be there." I would never forget her because she had turned my black and empty life into a life worth living. I saw the Trancy manor and I knew this was it. The brat was going to pay for ruining her life. We hid in the woods of the Trancy manor and I began my decent on the manor. I saw Raven past me in a blur and I decided to try and follow.

He burst through the door and within a moment the manor was in complete darkness. I smiled now I needed to see if he had got Claude. I walked through the door and the lights came back on and Raven had Claude in a death hold and the other servants were tied up in the corner. I smiled and then a small voice called saying "Claude! What happened to the lights?" then the blonde came into view. I started to run when a hand caught my own. I turned to find Emily. What was she doing here? "I'm sorry Sebastian but I couldn't let you go through with this…" and with that everything went black.

(Emily's POV)

I sighed and looked at Sebastian on the floor. This was my revenge…not his. I walked up the stairs towards Alois who had begun to tremble and shake. I reached him and whispered "You killed the child to your butler, you have now ruined my chance at other children and you have now ruined my chance at fitting into society. Alois Trancy…You don't deserve to live and I shouldn't let you live but I will let you live with the shame of what you have done. But I must leave you with a reminder and here it is…" and with that I picked up a bit of broken glass and cut straight down his face and caught his eye. It began to bleed heavily and I stepped away and walked back over to Sebastian who had regained consciousness. He looked at me and I smiled and said "Let's go home…Raven are you coming or would you rather play some more." I looked at him and he shook his head and let Claude go. I smiled and left the manor with a triumph. I looked at Sebastian and he nodded to me and climbed in the carriage. I had finally won and now Alois would finally feel my pain.

(Sebastian's POV)

Although she may have won the battle she was still forlorn and she had a hole where her empty heart lay, but I would try to help her fill that hole again…because she was my mistress and she was brave, able, talented, omnipotent and the best contract I ever saw to. She was my mistress and only mine.

**A/N: There we have it. The Trancy contraption was a taser like object that can stun demons and use their powers to stun others. I like it but it will appear more as the story carries on. So please R&amp;R and once again I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is chapter 13! I have been trying to find a good story for this one and I cannot help but enjoy the idea I have come up for this. So here Prince Soma is introduced and his servant Agni. So let's enjoy!**

**13\. Their Butler, Freeloader…with his mistress.**

(Emily's POV)

"Many killings of big industry restaurants owners and nobody thinks otherwise but some angry foreigner? It makes no sense." I sighed. Why did people always blame them? "It seems it couldn't be one of our own because it is slandering the name of the Queen." I huffed. Just because the name of the Queen was being threatened it was instantly an Indian. I made little sense but I went with my brother's plan anyway. We walked down the street where the crime scene was and looked through the crowd. It appeared to be about five more. I walked past the crowd and under the tape that had been put up. "Hey, nobody is allowed under the tape unless of major importance which you don't seem to be." I looked at the officer and smirked "But I am. I am Emily Phantomhive. And as you are fully aware I am the Queen's Guard Dog so allow me to pass." He stood with his mouth open and I passed him and towards the victims. They were all British and had no real marks of a crime but defiantly dead. I pulled a note from one of them and read.

_To all English men and women,_

_ You don't know the secrets your so called Queen hides. You are scared to admit you are in the dark about this. I will soon reveal the true nature of your ruler and I know that soon you will be faced with the truth. These men stood in my way and now they are dead. Anyone who opposes me will end up the same. So beware I am coming to kill all my opponents._

I looked at the note and sighed. Maybe it was an Indian but how could I be sure? "Well it certainly sounds like an angry Indian." I turned and glared at Ciel. He was always jumping to conclusions without thinking about it. I closed my eyes and replied "Maybe…just maybe." With this I walked off and began my decent to the east of London where the Indian settlers were. It was a popular hot spot for them and I couldn't help but think that I might get answers there. I heard the footsteps behind me and I turned slightly to see Ciel and Sebastian following me. I sighed as I hit something hard and I looked up to see an Indian in front of me. I looked away and mumbled my apology when he began "Ah~ you brute! You might have broken a rib!" I was about to protest when more Indians started to gather and I could help but feel as if this was a way of getting in trouble. They started to circle me and Ciel and I tried to move but I was pushed back down. In landed on the floor with a thud and I could feel my whole body jar up. "Hello fellow Indians…I am looking for a woman and I was wondering if any of you have seen here." The men all looked at the intruder and I could tell he was of some class because he was dressed in gold. "Oh, is something wrong?" then the Indian I bumped into spoke saying "Yes, I was attacked by this brute and she nearly broke a rib." And with this the other man sighed and said "Well I cannot have people attacking my own…Agni take revenge for them." and with that the man in a simple outfit came rushing towards me.

I tried to back away but soon he was upon me and then his hand made contact with my arm. A numbing sensation went through my arm and if felt as if someone had just chopped it off. I clenched a hold of my arm and then he came again but this time my brother screamed "We didn't do anything! We were just walking when he bumped into us!" the servant stopped his advance on me and instead the other turned to the group of Indians and said "Is this true brothers?" The look of shame on their faces was enough to make the rich one sigh and said "I am very disappointed by you. Agni we are on the Englishmen's side now." And with that his servant got to work. I tried to stand but my arm fell weak and I fell back to the ground. What kind of power did this man have? I felt Sebastian above me and I smiled weakly and said "It's alright I will be fine in a moment." He smiled at me and began to walk away again when I could feel everyone looking at me. I had to get up but I knew that I would fail, but I couldn't let that stop me. I began to push myself up but once again lost my balance and crashed to the ground. I turned away from the group and decided I would just lie down. But a strong pair of hands grasped me and pulled me to my feet.

I looked into the crimson eyes that pulled me to my feet and I could see the heart of a pure man…but stuck in a body of one who was blackened by a demon soul. "My lady? Are you alright?" I nodded and pushed away. I didn't need him or anyone; I was strong enough on my own. I walked away and allowed my brother and the Indian to talk.

*Time Skip*

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the parlour with the Earl Grey tea waiting for my brother to finish his studies with Sebastian when the door knocked and I heard Sebastian open the door. I recognised Lau's voice and I heard my brother's whining but when an unfamiliar voice sounded my curiosity peaked and I popped my head out of the door to see the two Indians from before stood in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the parlour and waited until the commotion had died down before I dared ask what was happening. But that didn't happen because no later than five minutes both Ciel and the Indians were in the parlour. I curled up and watched as the row continued and then Sebastian voiced saying "My lord, please be considerate of your sister's personal space. She was here quietly until you barged in." Then Ciel looked at me and I stood up and said "It doesn't matter, I will go and work in the study. But thank you for your consideration." With that I stood up and left my brother with the idiot.

I sat in the dark and closed my eyes to the surroundings. I would have gladly been in bed if it wasn't for the fact that I had a problem I would have done. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a demon with green eyes. I frowned and said "H…Hello, how may I help you?" he smiled and crowed "I have finally found the marked one. Claude told me that I would find you here." I looked at the demon and shivered, Claude had told him? "Can I ask, Why exactly you here?" he licked his lips and said in a raspy voice "I am here to take your soul." I gulped and as I looked around the room more demons appeared. I was looking at a sea of black and white and I couldn't help but want to scream…wait, I could deafen them all. I had to tell Sebastian though, somehow. They started to advance on me and I couldn't help but feel as if I was in a cupboard. I looked for a way out and spotted the window behind me. I would have no time to open it before they were upon me so I had to burst through. I closed my eyes and pushed the chair back and flew out of the window, I hit the ground with a thud and I could feel the air leave my lungs. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a strong pair of hands and I looked into the eyes of a demon with malice.

I wanted to call Sebastian and ensure that he could save me but I could not let my brother be open to attacks so I clenched my teeth together and screamed. They all dropped to their knees and I could feel my power surging through me. Then a hand covered my mouth and I looked up to find Sebastian stood there. I looked around and saw nobody. Was it a dream? Was it my imagination? As if was reading my mind he smiled and said "They are gone my lady, please do not worry." I stepped away and quizzed "How did it not hurt your ears?" he smiled and pulled two earplugs out and said "I am smart enough to understand your intentions." I chuckled and walked away from him and back into the house. He knew me all too well, but I couldn't help but feel lost by him. I lowered my head and a tear fell from my eyes, I couldn't get attached to him…not when I knew his true intentions.

I spun to face him and said "Sebastian, no Kai. At the end of this you will take my soul right?" he nodded and I continued "So this is why I can't love you, I know the price for a love that I can't have. When I'm gone you will just move on and play the same game with them, its pointless playing this game with one who knows your game." And with that I walked away. I couldn't let him see me cry because it would only hurt him. Then a strong pair of arms snaked around my waist and pushed me to the ground hard and I gasped for breath. When I dared open my eyes I saw the crimson eyes that looked straight into mine and I could see his pain. Then everything went white and I was stood in the middle of a room where everything was white. "Emily Phantomhive…my mistress and my love yet you deny me." I looked over at a gold chair in which Sebastian sat and I looked down. "You can't even look me in the eyes which tells me you don't really want me to stop loving you, am I correct?" I tried to block him out but he was right. A tear fell and I couldn't help but nod, he knew me all too well to know that I hated him. Then a load of images flashed by and they started playing memories. I looked over at a little boy who looked so happy and he smiled like it was real for the first time in many years. Then the image darkened and another caught my attention. I turned and was face with two boys no older than ten playing on the floor in front of their father; I smiled because it looked like he was genuinely happy. I looked over at Sebastian who nodded at the image and it went dark. "Father no!" I turned and saw Sebastian but he was stripped naked and hung in chains, I creased my brow and I walked up to the image then his father appeared and he began to rape Sebastian. I turned away and that's when another lit up and I touched it and it began to play. It was of Sebastian who had begun his training into becoming a demon and he was being whipped and then his father stopped, but what happened next broke me. His father had pulled a branding iron and had marked Sebastian's raw back and the scream echoed throughout the whole room I was in. I turned away and that's when his voice sounded "Now you have seen my past, and I already know yours."

I looked at him and I could see that little boy who was so happy to the hardened person his was now. "I have been through the same thing as you but when it comes from the heart it hurts. I don't ever plan to leave you because when the time comes I will make you a demon so I can be with you for ever." I looked away and then we were back in the garden. I looked around to find Sebastian had disappeared. I looked up at the stars and called "Why did you make him a demon? He deserves so much more…he isn't evil but a pure hearted soul." I could feel a tear roll down my face and I wanted to die now but he wouldn't grant that. I stood up and walked inside the manor to see it was dimly lit and dark. He was really pissed off and it was my fault, I had caused his distress.

Then I heard a voice and I couldn't help but jump; it was my brother and when I turned he wore an evil grin. What had happened to him? Why was he acting like this? He began to get closer to me so when I backed into the wall he took his chance and pounced upon me. I squealed but he covered my mouth and whispered "Agni, Sebastian and the rest are cooking supper which gives me about ten minutes to try something I have wanted to do for years." Then he revealed his cane and I became slightly confused. But when I was pulled into his office and the door locked behind us. I glared at him and he smiled and pushed me to the floor and then lifted up my dress. I tried to kick but my legs were taken from under me and I couldn't breathe so when I felt him rip off my dress and underdress I could see what he intended; why was this so similar to Sebastian? "You have hurt my Sebastian so now you will pay." I looked into the eyes of Ciel and saw hatred and hurt. What did he mean by "his"? Then something cold was pushed close to my arse opening and when he sniggered I knew his intentions. But before I could object he placed something in my mouth and I couldn't breathe or speak. "So let's see how well your arse likes the cane." My eyes widened in horror at the realisation that the cold thing was the cane. I began to buck but he rammed the cane into my tender flesh and I instantly dropped. This was the most pain I had been in for years and I couldn't help but feel as if I deserved this. "Sebastian came in with tears in his eyes saying he would go and attend to supper and that's when I knew you had hurt him, so now I will hurt you in the same way." I could feel him violate my body with the harsh wood and then I felt something sticky run down my leg and I knew it was blood. Didn't he realise how much this hurt? Or what he was doing? But what struck me the most was he cared for Sebastian. I closed my eyes and began to count the minutes…it would be over soon.

*Ten minutes later*

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the corner of the darkened study and I could see the blood trail where I had crawled and tried to get away. He had finished and gone downstairs but I couldn't have that pleasure because Ciel had warned that he would do it again if I showed my face to Sebastian tonight. The cane remained in the middle of the floor and I shivered at the abuse that Ciel had just given. Then there was a knock on the door and I couldn't speak because my throat was sore and burned so the door opened and in the doorway stood Sebastian. I tried to scurry away into the darkness like an insect but he heard me move and called "My lady, why is there blood on…oh god my lady, are you alright?" he ran over to me and I curled into a ball and that's when my brother's voice sounded "Doesn't it feel good to get revenge for someone else?" Sebastian looked at me but Ciel said again "I did this for you Sebastian, she had hurt you so I hurt her. No need to thank me because I knew you would have liked it." Sebastian stood up and stuttered "You did this my lord?" Ciel nodded and I could hear him laugh…it's what happens to people who play a bad game.

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked down at the floor as I opened the study and saw a pool of blood and the young master's cane in the middle of the floor. What the hell had happened in here? Then something moved and I looked in the corner to see Emily moving out of the light and I asked "My lady, why is there blood on…oh god my lady, are you alright?" then I realised it was her blood that stained the carpet. I ran over to help her but she curled into a ball and wouldn't say a thing. Why wouldn't she tell me if she was hurt? "Doesn't it feel good to get revenge for someone else?" I looked at her shocked but Ciel said again "I did this for you Sebastian, she had hurt you so I hurt her. No need to thank me because I knew you would have liked it." I stood to face him and I couldn't believe he had hurt her like this. "You did this my lord?" and I looked into his eyes and nodded and laughed. What had happened to the lord I knew? "She liked the cane and don't worry I was gentle…well sort of." He had raped her…with the cane? She must have been so scared. But why hadn't she shouted me? Then it hit me, he had ensured I wouldn't hear. I closed my eyes and said "I will clean this up and I will go and fetch the water…" but I was cut off by Ciel who said "Why should you? It should be her…" and then he pointed to his sister who was curled up into a ball.

I shook my head and walked away from the scene, I didn't want to be there any longer. I reached the kitchen and collapsed on the floor in horror, what had overtaken Ciel? I could feel how proud he must have been but it scared me that he wanted to hurt her just for revenge. They were twins yet he would rather abuse her? I got a standard bucket and began to fill it when I heard feet behind me and I turned to see Ciel behind and I said "My lord, please go and wait in the parlour while I get your study clean." He mumbled in a low tone "Why? What has happened?" I turned to him and shouted almost angry "You just took away your sister's innocence with the cane you hold so dear. You practically raped her with the worst thing possible!" he looked at me shocked and stuttered "I…I did w…what?" I looked at him puzzled and that's when he collapsed in a heap. I looked around for an attacker but found none so I took the young master to his room and when I went back to the study I found Emily asleep in the position she was curled in. She looked like she had been in pain and I couldn't even help her because she couldn't call me. I picked her up but she groaned and I knew that she needed her rest. But I had to clean the blood off her first. I looked away because I knew this was going to hurt her more than anything else. I walked into the bathroom and began running the warm water. I would have to silence her quickly in order not to wake our guests or her brother. I finished the water and then the idea sprung. I would ease myself and her into the water in order to comfort her and ensure she was fine. I began to take off my clothes and laid them neatly down.

*Time skip*

I eased myself into the water with the young mistress in my arms and I could feel her wake and that's when I plunged into the water and I could feel her scream beneath my hand and I clenched my eyes as it vibrated in my eardrums but she quietened down and she eventually just gasped so I removed my hand and apologised "I'm so sorry my lady but I have to get you clean first before bed." And with that she nodded and winced "T…Thank you Sebastian, but why are you in here as well?" I looked away with a slight flush and said quietly "I was here to ensure you were going to be fine and to comfort you if needed." She placed her body against my own and I couldn't help but react. My whole body shivered and she laughed against my chest and she decided she was going to cuddle me. I creased my eyebrows and questioned "My lady, did you not tell me you couldn't love me?" she looked up with a more serious look and said "I hated myself for what I made you feel…and Ciel's…punishment was one I deserved. It was unfair to make you feel like that and Ciel was right." I looked down at her and I could see her regret. She didn't deserve the pain she had suffered yet she deemed herself lower than what her brother had made her. "My lady, I may have been upset but I certainly didn't want this kind of pain to be inflicted upon you." What she did next shocked me because she closed her eyes and came close to my chest and said "You shouldn't be a demon…" I laughed and said "I really don't have a choice in that matter my lady" but she carried on saying "Your too pure for that, it was unfair what has happened and you always forgive others." I saw a tear form and then she whispered "You should have been an angel Kai Michaelis." I looked down at her but she had fallen to sleep and I smiled and whispered "I was once, I am a fallen angel my lady Emily." And then I picked her up and placed her on a towel while I dried myself and then tended to her.

(Emily's POV)

My butler was certainly a forgiver…but with his feelings he was a freeloader. "I was once, I am a fallen angel my lady Emily." I smiled and that's when I closed my eyes and smiled. He truly loved me and I could say I truly loved him.

**A/N: So Emily has no idea what the Indian plans but I can say it will soon fall into place. Sorry for such a graphic scene but this is why it is M rated. Just because it wasn't so clear Ciel had been possessed by another demon and that's why he hurt her. So no flames please xx Next chapter soon. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go its chapter 14. I have decided that I did like chapter 13 but just to clarify it was a demonic possession that forced Ciel to do…that so please understand that IT WASN'T CIEL. Anyway here is chapter 14 and it is Agni and Soma's time to shine. I will now begin.**

**14\. Her Butler, Supremely talented…and good at healing hearts and relationships.**

(Emily's POV)

I was shook awake by a large jolt and when I opened my eyes I was faced by two Indians and they both beamed and the one who had shook me beamed and said "Hello, can you help us around town so that I find my servant Meena?" I groaned and he began to swing me around and that's when I began to cough. Then a small chuckle came from the door and I turned to find Sebastian who entered and said "I'm sorry Prince Soma but she is also busy to begin with but once she has finished I will consider letting her out." I groaned and plopped down on my bed when Soma left and I closed my eyes and lay back down. I was so tired and I had no idea that my insomnia had gotten so bad but I had no choice. Then I felt a shuffle and I looked up but no one was there, I creased my brow and wondered where Sebastian had gotten to. I shook my head and lay back down but when something crushed against my body I turned to see Sebastian lay in bed with only his shirt and pants and I began to blush. This wasn't normal for him and I began to get scared, but not like I normally would. It was exciting but I wouldn't let him know. I shuffled away from him but he smirked and came closer to me again, so I moved again but now I was at the edge and had no escape. He smiled and purred "Now you cannot escape the kitten of doom." I laughed a little too hard and that's when he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. I wanted to scream and laugh but I knew that I couldn't show him that so I just smiled and tried to pull but he began to mutter something and I turned to face him and then the pain left my body and I began to relax.

What had he done? He looked down at me once he had finished and smiled his devilish heart leapt and I began to resent telling him that I didn't love him. He came close to my face and whispered "My lady…I hate to tell you but you still have a couple of hours before…ahhhh~" I smirked at him as his face went red as I had a hold of his member. He looked down at me and I smirked evilly at him and he smiled back. Was he really going to let me do this? Maybe he was serious about us, but before I could carry on he had pushed me over and was now on top of me. I blushed a little and that's when he chuckled "I don't play the uke, so don't try to take seme position…because that's my job." And with that he reached under my nightshirt pulled it off then he began his exploring. I tried to squirm but he simply smiled and pulled out two lengths of silk and tied them to the bedposts before grabbing my hands and tied them to the other ends.

I looked at him with a face that would hopefully stop him but he pulled a third piece of silk and placed it around my head and whispered "I am going to indulge your senses but you cannot see me or stop me. So this could be fun." I gasped as something cold was placed on my skin and I could feel it slip and slide around and that's when I croaked "Is that cold water?" he laughed a little and said "Your smart my lady, and yes." I gasped as it reached my neck and I tried to move but my stomach was kept in place and it began to dribble onto my boobs. I began to shiver and that's when Sebastian began his "fun". He placed his hands on my stomach and then he licked at my stomach and I moaned a little which earned him the pleasure of moving towards my boobs and when I began to wither and writhe he nipped my skin which I couldn't help but yelp. His chuckle vibrated against my chest and I wanted to push him off and let him have a taste of being the uke but that would never happen so I began to curl myself up ad when my feet reached his back he tutted and said "My lady…it looks like I will have to restrain your feet as well." And with that my feet were pulled down and once again bound in silk. I moaned as his hands trailed up my legs and when they rested next to my woman parts I moaned in desperation for him to finish what he had started but as I lunged forward he caught my hips and said "I have taught you to be patient my lady…have I not?" I opened my mouth and said "Yes" and he tapped my exposed vagina and said "Yes what?" I took in a sharp breath and replied "Yes Sebastian." He then nipped my boobs and repeated "Yes what?" I breathed out in a gasp and whispered "Yes…Master Michaelis."

And with that he began his sweet torture. I moaned as he began to thrust inside of me and I couldn't help but scream his name as I reached my climax and soon after he finished as well. I could feel the silk being removed from my faced and I tried to scowl but soon it changed as he caught me in a passionate kiss and fought for his dominance within my mouth. I gave in easily and I could tell he was exhausted so I closed my eyes and whispered once he had released my mouth "Sebastian…lie with me for a little while then we can get ready for the day ahead." He undid my arms and then untied my feet before letting me drop to the bed and covered himself and me back up and rested his head on me. I smiled slightly before his voice vibrated against my head saying "My lady, why do you let me be the seme? You do realise that you could order me to be the uke and I wouldn't be able to stop you; don't you?" I laughed a little and said "Forcing you to be something you aren't isn't fair or fun. I would much rather you enjoyed me than resent me for putting you into a lower position." And with this he gave a contented mumble and then he fell into a light sleep. I smiled and curled into his chest where his muscles had relaxed and he was now breathing lightly. I closed my eyes but as soon as I was ready to drift off the door opened and Ciel stood in its frame and for once he was smiling happily and for real. I gestured for him to be quiet and when he nodded and began to walk into my room I froze. Why was he coming into my room? Then he climbed under the covers behind me and rested his head on my shoulder before drifting into a sleep. I moaned slightly because he was curling himself around me and his nails were digging into my skin but he was happy and that was all that mattered before he finally relaxed and started to snore.

***Time Skip***

I sat in the parlour watching Sebastian and Ciel fence while Soma watched him. I had a mountain of paperwork to do because Sebastian was practising with Ciel I had extra and now my hand was aching. I stopped and placed the quill down before looking up to see Ciel was getting annoyed at Soma because Sebastian had landed a blow. I smiled slightly and stood up but soon Alois entered with Claude in tow and stopped in the middle of the room. I sighed and shook my head at the fact that he still thought he was Alois Trancy but I couldn't stop him so I just stood quietly and watched as he strode over to the couch where I was sitting and stared at me with his cold, ice blue eyes and I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared but I wouldn't let it show…not now. I placed the paper work down and stood up. "Sebastian, I am going to the study and I will be out soon." He nodded and I left the room with a shudder running down my back. I felt a tinge of guilt for what I had done because I also knew what it felt like to be broken and hurt.

I entered the study and placed my work down on the table and then the coughing fit started. I closed my eyes as it carried on but I had to be quiet in order not to attract attention from Sebastian. I had finished my fit and I looked at my gloves to see that once again they were covered in blood. I groaned and discarded the gloves very quickly. My cancer was becoming very apparent and I couldn't hide this forever. I looked down and I could feel my head spinning. I coughed again and made my way to the bathroom before anything could be seen. On my way out of the door Sebastian walked in and I had to swallow the blood that was threatening to burst and he looked at me funny and questioned "My lady? I heard coughing…are you alright?" I nodded and walked towards the bathroom where I knew I was safe…

(Sebastian's POV)

I watched as Emily wandered out of view and I couldn't help but feel as if something was off. I looked into the blackened room and saw nothing that could suggest she was ill. Then I spotted it…a blood pool on the floor. I creased my brow and began to think. She had no apparent cuts or wounds on her so what was going on? I walked over to the desk and began to scan the room for evidence of a weapon or someone that could have hurt her but nothing was found. Then something white caught my attention and I walked over to its hiding place to find a pair of ladies white gloves that were stained with blood. I creased my brow further and walked out of the study and down the hall to the laundry room. What was wrong with her? And what wasn't she telling me?

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the bathroom with my back to the door and my head resting on my knees. I have had this same problem for a while now and I hadn't told anyone because it meant I would die no matter what.

***Flashback***

**I sat upright in bed and stared into the eyes of the doctor as he spoke "Lady Phantomhive, I am afraid I have bad news for you. You have developed lung cancer and I can no longer help you." I looked at him and I murmured "I will pay you £50 for every visit if you tell my butler that I am fine with every check-up." He nodded and then he left. I looked over at my desk and I could feel myself slipping away, I needed to let Sebastian know why I had died but I wouldn't ever be able to say those words. I walked over to my desk and began to write my letter of apology to Sebastian. It killed me to admit but I was scared of my death for the first time in a year. I sighed and began…**

***End***

I looked down and all I wanted to do was scream until my lungs gave out. I began to sob silently and I no longer wished to live, the pain had become unbearable and I wanted to kill myself. But I smirked because my body was already killing me. I walked back to my room and pulled out a quill and paper and began my 101st letter to Sebastian.

**My dearest Sebastian,**

** I have written several letters to you now and I know that you won't receive them until I am dead. As you may have already read I am ill with lung cancer and I cannot tell you because well I have no idea how. I have finally realised that you love me and I have expressed my love for you and I am glad that you of all people are here for me. But I still write these letters with tears in my eyes as I have learnt that one day you may end up regretting having a contract with me…because my soul will be inaccessible. I wish there was another way out of this but I am almost sure that now I have no way back. I use to think that I would find a way to reverse the damages and I could go back to living but now I have no idea how to do that. I'm sorry my Sebastian but I have lost all hope, and my will power to go on.**

**I am sorry that you have to read these after I have departed and when I am not there but I no longer hold the cards and I can guarantee that soon my time will end. If I go before we get our revenge please explain to Ciel that the Queen is responsible for our parents death and that I am also very sorry. My father had this cancer and he died just before he was due to go from this world…he was lucky. **

** Goodbye my sweet…sweet fallen angel**

"My lady, are you coming to into town?" I looked around to find Sebastian in the doorway just as I placed the letter in a box, where I kept all of the letters. I nodded and said "I'm coming." And with that I strolled past him and out into the parlour. I could never let him know until the final moments. I entered the parlour to find everyone sitting there. They all stared at me and I couldn't help but feel as if I was being judged but what choice did I have. I sat down and waited for Sebastian to arrive around the corner with his usual smiled and ship us all out and into town.

(Sebastian's POV)

I opened the little box in which she had placed something in before I arrived looked at the top letter to see it was addressed to…me. I looked at the little number in the corner or the envelope and it read 101. I looked further down and realised that they had all been numbered so that I would read then in order. I got up and locked the door before settling on the edge of the bed and took all the letters out so that they were in order and picked up the one that had a number 1 in the corner. Had she really written all of these for me? I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside and began to read…

**To my very able butler,**

** It seems daft to be doing this and in some way it feels stupid but what I am about to write can never be spoken into words. I have met with the doctor for my annual check-up and he reports bad news. I have developed lung cancer and now don't have long to live. I have asked him if there was a cure and he said that there wasn't. I am terribly sorry for the fact that in the end you may never have my soul. I spoke to the Undertaker and he said that there was no way to reverse the contract made (oh and I know he is a Grim Reaper) and that when the time comes you will be soulless. I know that I should have told you but I cannot bear to see the pain in your eyes and I no longer want to put you through any pain. **

**As much as I hate to admit it I actually am starting to love you…I wish that you could read this before I am dead but I feel it is the best way for you to understand that I will always be grateful for your service and I am glad I met someone like you before I died.**

** With my deepest apologies,**

** Emily**

I could feel the tears inside waiting to burst but I couldn't let them flow, not for her. She wouldn't want that but why didn't she tell me? I reached for another and began to read it with a heavy heart…

**To my dearest Sebastian,**

** I have already stated that I have lung cancer but this was just in case you didn't read them in order and decided to just pick one up. I have begun to spit blood and when I cough it is beginning to hurt but I no longer have a choice. I try to hide them from you as much as I can, like when you leave I cough into my hand or when you are out I wheeze. But I still feel bad at the fact that no matter how badly you try to make me happy you will end up with nothing. I did a bit of research into what might happen and there are two possibilities, either I ask a grim reaper to give you my soul from hell or I become a demon. I know the second one is out of the running so when the time comes the Undertaker will give you my soul. In case I hadn't thanked you on my death bed I am doing it during this letter so that eventually you will read it and know that I am doing this for you. You may already be reading this with a heavy heart and a tear streaming but that isn't like you so if you are then I am truly sorry. My family has had a long history of cancer and as I found out…it is inherited.**

**I began our contract on the hopes that I could possibly have a life worth living but with every passing second I grow weaker and I will eventually die. This is the 16****th**** letter I have wrote to you and I hope that one day you will forget all about me and allow this pain to slip away. I feel as if I need to apologise to you in person but then you would just question my actions. I just hope that one day I can finally tell you I love you and you will reply the same. I have begun my slow journey and I will be waiting at the gates of hell for you.**

** Love you forever**

** Emily**

I placed the letters back into the box and hid them away before anyone got suspicious. Why hadn't she told me? I walked out of her room and when I reached the parlour and I knew I had to keep up pretences so I put my usual smile on my face and entered. I looked at Emily and I could see that she was still in pain. Ciel stood up and walked off with Soma close at hand. Emily followed and she looked at me with her deceiving smile and followed close. "Sebastian…are you coming?" I turned to Ciel who looked like a little child who had lost his dummy and wanted another. I sighed and continued out of the door.

*Later on*

(Emily's POV)

I heard Soma crying and I couldn't help but feel guilty because I know all too well that he could have been in my situation. I lifted myself up and made my way down the hallway to his room where I heard Sebastian's voice purring "Servants…given by your parents, wealth…given by your parents and a status which was also given to you by your parents. You have never **owned** anything." I opened the door and snapped "Enough Sebastian, it is unfair to mock someone who could have ended up like me." Soma looked at me and stuttered "L…Like you?" I nodded and said "Humanity was cruel to me; I always ended up on the wrong side of life…" I revealed my mark and continued "I was young when this mark was placed but I learnt that we crave what we cannot have. It took me a while but I had to grow up…for my brother. I had to find a way of becoming the best I could and finally kill those who branded me theirs. I used my last thread and finally made a contract with an unholy person just so I could make a nuisance of myself and finally find who killed my parents. I may seem young Soma but compared to me you still need to grow. Learn this Soma…life is cruel and there is nothing anyone can do about it…but if you rise to it then it will beat you." And with that I walked out and back to my room. Before I could make it a pair of arms attached themselves to me and I could hear Soma behind me and he mumbled "You Emily are younger than me yet you have experienced many things a young kid shouldn't. Why I didn't see this before I don't know but listening to you make me think that maybe it was my fault that Agni left me. Will you help me gain my servant back?" I unhooked his arms from my waist and smiled "Come into the parlour, we will talk." He smiled back at me and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I entered the parlour and lit the candle that lay on the table, Soma entered a little later and he looked like someone had finally gotten through to him. I beckoned to the seat in front of me and he sat and whispered "Why did they do it?" I looked at him and his golden eyes looked like he had been hit. I looked down at the floor and said "Because they could, they never needed a reason apart from I was there." He looked shocked and he said again "So there was no real reason for torturing you then?" I nodded and he looked away and said "Life sucks huh?" I chuckled and replied "I have learnt how to see past society and live away from others." He nodded and looked at Sebastian who until this moment had been looking out of the window. I turned to the papers and saw that my brother had entered into a curry competition. I sighed and said "Sebastian you better get practising if you ever expect to beat Agni." He nodded and walked off. He was out of sorts and I had to remember to ask him what was wrong.

(Sebastian's POV)

I walked out of the parlour and into the kitchen where I sighed and the words that were on those letters. She was going through this on her own and she wouldn't let me help her. I would never admit it to my young mistress but she was supremely talented at hiding her emotions from me. I have to hide this for now but soon I would tell her.

**A/N: sorry for the long update but this one needed bulking up. So please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologise for the slight upload problem last chapter but I promise it won't happen again. So here is where Sebastian enters the curry competition and things are becoming scary for Emily. She no longer knows how to tell Sebastian she loves him without hurting him. So she does something radical which could cause her to lose her life. But please enjoy xx**

**15\. Her Butler, Competing…to win her trust.**

(Emily's POV)

I watched the people walk around the curry festival as they all buzzed about the Queen's appearance and how it might happen. I sighed as I watched everybody and all I could think about was how we were going to win. "Young Mistress, are you paying attention?" I looked behind me to find Sebastian with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and he continued "So as I was saying, we need to beat Agni. The rest haven't even got the standard to beat me." I nodded and walked a bit further ahead when Sebastian turned to the group and said "I will go and prepare myself for the show, so I will take my leave." Ciel mumbled something and then he whizzed past me faster than a word and he was gone. I walked through the many stalls and the aroma was intoxicating. I began to wonder if maybe I had been walking my life blindfolded. But I shook my head and walked towards the stage as the competition started. Sebastian stood as proud as ever and I couldn't help but feel he was hiding something.

Agni looked over at Soma and within that moment I realised that Agni was doing this for him. He worshipped Soma and all of this was for him. I watched as Soma ran off and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Agni, he was only doing what he thought was right. Then someone behind squealed "The Queen! She is actually here!" I turned and then the music for the national anthem started and I turned my head away in disgust. It was just my luck that I had to be standing next to the chair reserved for her. I didn't bother singing the national anthem and when she drew near I turned away and began to walk away when her butler called my name. I turned and bowed but didn't head his calling and walked away quietly as I could. There were a few mutters but I couldn't really care about the gossip. I didn't respect her for what she had done to my family and no matter how bad the situation got I would never bow without being forced. I walked away from the crown and towards the back of the room where I could still see Sebastian and his quick hands working. I saw a flash of white pass my eyes and when I turned I found the butler of the Queen standing in front of me. I nodded but he smiled and said "The Queen would like to know why you disrespected her in public and why your loyalty seems to have changed?" I closed my eyes and whispered "I do not owe the Queen anything and I most certainly won't bow to someone who has disrespected my own family. I know where I stand and I do not bow to fakes." He looked at me shocked but I simply pushed myself back up from the wall I was leant against and walked away. I was in no mood to explain myself.

(Ciel's POV)

I watched as the Queen's butler approached Emily and I wasn't sure if I should back her up but she seemed so confident so I turned back to the competition. Soma had run away and I was left with the servants and Lau. I could feel the Queen watching me and I couldn't tell if it was suspicion or appreciation. Then I turned my head to see Sebastian was staring at me and I glared back but I heard a woman behind me whisper "Do you think the Lady Phantomhive is a traitor?" then another woman piped in saying "It is unlike them to disrespect the Queen." I sighed and carried on looking at what Agni was doing. He had just pulled a blue lobster from his basket of ingredient sand had begun to peel off the shell. I watched Sebastian as smiled and pulled Funtom's finest chocolate from the basket and began to add it to the curry. I smiled because I knew this move would happen because he found that coco was the best thing to place in curry since its bitterness neutralised the spice of the curry itself. Remarks like "Is he placing chocolate in the curry?" and "Won't that taste peculiar?" were floated about but Agni looked stunned and questioned Sebastian saying "Where did you learn that coco dulls the flavour of a spice if put into curry? Only the truly talented know this trick." He smiled and said "I am simply one hell of a butler." When I looked round for Emily I had realised she was no longer here and I shrugged. She would show up soon enough.

(Emily's POV)

I walked around outside of the competition for a while because something told me I could get hurt if I stayed there much longer. I bumped into Soma who was sat crying on a water fountain and I smiled and said "Hey Soma, what is wrong with you?" he looked at me with streams of tears and sobbed "Meena, she didn't get kidnapped…she left on her own accord and said that she hated being with me." And with that he broke down again. I pulled him into my arms and cooed him. He began to ruin the shoulder of the dress I was wearing and I sighed as he looked at me and said "Why? Why does everyone leave me?" I looked at him with sorrow and said "I know someone who is fighting for your forgiveness and he is battling for you." He looked at me and a crowd cheer came from the competition and I turned. Clearly someone had got the upper hand and then he mumbled "But Agni killed all those people…but why?" I pulled his face closer and whispered "For you, he was trying to get Meena back for you but she didn't want to so he wanted forgiveness." He looked at me and I held my hand out for him to grab. He looked at me then grabbed my hand. I smiled and pulled him to his feet, he grunted at me and almost fell forwards is the Queen's butler hadn't of caught him. I looked at Ash and he smiled and mocked "Not wanting to watch your butler? Shame, because he is doing really well." I spat back at him saying "Well, the Queen must be very confident to allow you to leave her side." His smirk left his face and he crowed "Well, I know she is safe and I should hope you and that god dam demon aren't planning anything or you will die." I smirked and said "A bit paranoid aren't we Ash?" he hissed and walked off in a strut.

We walked back into the main hall and all the food had been placed out again and Sebastian's curry buns had been placed centre of the table along with Agni's lobster curry. I smiled and that's when I heard Ciel call my name. I turned to see him walking towards me with a smile that I had not seen since we were kids. I began to walk towards him but the crowd was hushed as the Queen declared that she wanted a curry bun. I smiled at Sebastian and he delivered perfectly as if it was a natural thing to do. He looked like he belonged and it pained me to think that maybe this contract was pointless. I looked away and I saw Soma looking at me from afar with Agni by his side.

I took off my hat and dropped it to the ground. I was sick of being here and I couldn't put up my walls anymore. I walked away from the scene and towards the exit where it would be peaceful. I looked up to see the Undertaker stood there and I nodded my hello and as I walked past him he stuck his arm out. I looked up at him and he said "Now where would you be heading when your butler is competing?" I sighed and said "Trying to get away because I am sick of what this world has become." He smiled and said again in a low tone "I believe that your butler has a lot to compete for and some of that includes your trust. I can understand why you feel alone, I was pushed out of the Grim Reapers and became a total mess, but you, you're strong and I can feel that within you." I looked away but he pulled my head to look at him and he whispered "Don't let anyone push you down kiddo, you still have a lot to look for and I can tell that you are determine…so follow your dreams." I pulled my head away and remarked "I gave away my dreams the day I made the contract." He smiled and said "don't be too hasty little rabbit for you have no idea how the future will pan out." Then a faint scream came from the main hall and I could tell something had gone wrong. I ran at a breakneck speed and when I entered there were people fighting all over.

I stopped and saw that Sebastian and Agni were by each other's side and I smiled slightly. This was what it felt like to be needed…and cared for. "My Lady! Watch out!" I turned but a little late as someone hit me over the head and everything went black.

(Sebastian's POV)

I watched Emily hit the floor and I couldn't move, my orders stood and I wouldn't disobey them. I looked at Agni who gave me a concerned look but I shook my head as I knocked another person flying. I began to panic as she didn't get back up and I began to make my decent towards he but was stopped once more by another set of people who were put under the spell. I sighed and dispelled them quickly and as I reached Emily Ash flew over and stopped me. I glared at him and he smirked and he whispered "You touch her and I will kill her where she lies." I backed off and he picked her up and placed her next to the Queen where I knew I couldn't get close. I glanced at Ciel who gave me a questioning look but I simply shook my head and made my way over to him. He whispered "What is going on? Why didn't you get her?" I turned to him and whispered "It would have meant putting her in danger and I would rather not." He nodded and then Soma began his ritual of "bringing Meena back to reality" and I couldn't help but laugh. It resembled a king trying to bring back his pawns from the dead and rising to the top. I looked at Ash who was helping Emily rise back up again and she looked fuzzy. I began to question my judgement on Ash but I knew it would end badly, it always did. I dispersed the last of the people before Meena returned to her normal state and I sighed in relief that I didn't have to keep fighting. I closed my eyes and began to straighten up when I heard Ash approach. I sighed and said "Can I please have my mistress back sir?" he clicked his tongue and whispered "You don't deserve her soul demon, but for now I will give her back." And with that something was placed in my arms. I opened my eyes and looked down to find Emily placed in my arms.

I smiled and began to walk away when Ash's voice rang out saying "Hold on, you have won the royal seal for the curry you made which can turn even the most evil person into a good and well behaved person." I turned and the royal seal was placed into my arms. I smiled and began to walk with the rest of the group behind me when I heard Ciel yelp and I turned to find Soma clinging to Ciel and crying like a baby. I laughed and that's when Agni came over to me and said "Thank you, for showing me that maybe I was wrong to leave my Prince. You have good people by your side and I wish you a good and peaceful life…Sebastian." I nodded and replied "And I wish you a safe journey and a happy life Agni." He smiled and whispered "Maybe we could be friends?" I smiled and said "I don't have many but I guess it couldn't hurt, so yes we could be friends." He smiled and said "That young lady is really brave isn't she?" I looked down at the little woman in my arms and smiled more than ever, he was right she was the bravest she could ever be. But I was still competing for her trust. I walked away once more and that's when she stirred.

I looked down at her and she smiled at me with her perfect smile, my love for her strengthened. Why did she have to be so upset? She had a beautiful smile and I couldn't help but want to see that smile every day.

*Time skip to the night*

(Emily's POV)

I sat in the dark of the room watching the moon rise and I couldn't help but sigh. It seemed so peaceful and tranquil that I couldn't help but wish that something would break the silence. I wanted someone to come and make a noise. I hopped out of my bed and walked across the cold floor until I reached the door; I stopped to consider whether it would be the right decision but I shook my head and yanked the door open. The cold air flooded the room and I gasped as it hit my bare legs but soon recovered and began walking to Sebastian's room. I wanted company and he was the only one who truly understood me. I stopped at his door and reconsidered my decision when I heard moaning and then someone's voice sounded. I covered my mouth as the urge to scream because the voice I had just heard was Claude's. "Now my little uke, scream like a bitch so the rest of the house will hear us." I heard a grunt and another moan as Sebastian was aroused. I closed my eyes and then I heard a shaky voice saying "Don't push me…please I am g…going to c…come~ ahh." I closed my eyes and that's when I heard my name "You can come in little Emily, I won't hurt you…well maybe not." I closed my eyes and ran towards the library where I knew I wouldn't hear them making sacred love. I curled up on the sofa and tried to block out what I heard but it kept coming back and I couldn't help but think of Sebastian kissing and touching that vile demon.

Then the door opened and I snapped my head up to be faced with Sebastian. I glared but he didn't take the hint and advanced on me further until he was so close I could feel his breath on my face. His voice was low and he whispered "I'm sorry my lady, you shouldn't have heard anything that went on in that room." I began to feel my anger burn and I couldn't help but feel like crying. I looked at him and croaked "I…I was a fool…to ever think you l…loved me. Y…you're just playing me for a fool a…aren't you?"

(Sebastian's POV)

"I…I was a fool…to ever think you l…loved me. Y…you're just playing me for a fool a…aren't you?" I looked down in shame at what I had done to her feelings. I had no chance of stopping Claude because he had tied me to the bed and began his torture. I turned on my heel and asked "Did you want me for something?" she had begun to cry and then she sobbed "I…I just w…wanted someone to c…c…comfort me. I…I couldn't sleep t…that's all." I looked away and I couldn't help but feel like I betrayed her because all she wanted was someone to cuddle up to and I was too busy with Claude. I mentally cursed and said "I will be in the kitchen if you want me my lady." And then I walked out of the library. What had I done to her? How was she ever supposed to trust me now? I walked into the kitchen with my head hung low and then when I entered I saw Claude once again, I began to flush a red but stated calmly "No, I am not doing it again only to disappoint my young mistress again." He laughed crudely and stated "I can deal with her…after all she liked the cane and I know her arse paid for it." My eyes widened in shock as I remembered the scene that happened only a few nights ago and I couldn't help but cringe, it was Claude who had hurt her with the cane? He smiled and whispered "And I can be even rougher than I was with her." And with that he was gone.

I stood and then realised that he went to get my young mistress, I had no time to waste. I sped through the hallways and entered the library to find her gone…where was she? I checked every room until I came back down to my own room. I heard muffled screams and lustful moans as my young mistress was being hurt. I grasped the door handle but the door wouldn't budge and then I was pushed back into the wall and hit it hard. I stared at the door and saw a demonic seal protecting the door. Now I truly couldn't help her, but why would he keep doing this? Why hurt her to this extent? I slumped down and that's when I heard footsteps down the hallway and I looked to see Raven, I lowered my head and then his voice entered my head saying "_Why would you allow this to happen? She is your mistress! So allow me to get you in." _I nodded and then the door flew open and Claude had mounted the young mistress and pulled a knife on her throat. I saw how drained the young mistress was and all I couldn't think of was how many times Claude had rode out an orgasm with his demonic speeds and how much he must have hurt her.

He dismounted and smiled his wicked ay before leaving at an inhuman speed and left me and Raven staring at Emily. I walked over to the bed and untied her binds before resting her on the bed and dressing her once more. Then she surprised me by clasping my hips and pulling me back down onto the bed where she lay and whispered and almost pleaded "Please stay with me tonight. I want to sleep with you where I am safe." I smiled a little bit and said "Yes my lady. I will stay with you until the very end." And with that I sat down and lifted my feet off the ground to rest next to her. She placed her head on my chest which was now exposed and she mumbled "I trust you…my demon." And then began to rest. I smiled and placed my head on top of hers before I closed my eyes and began to think.

(Emily's POV)

My butler was always here for me and nobody else could claim him. For my butler he had competed and gained my trust. Even though Claude had done that with him I knew that he hated his brother so it wasn't true love.

**A/N: Finished! Sorry for the late update and I will make up for it next chapter. Emily has finally come to realise what is happening in her world and Sebastian is finally learning that it takes time to love someone. Next chapter is Their Butler, in an isolated Castle…with mixed feelings for each other.**


	16. Book of Circus chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Book of Circus chapters and I hope you guys like it! So on we go. This is going to go from the second episode so no one gets confused. Warning: Spoilers so don't read if you haven't seen the book of circus episodes. **

butler, Taking the stage…to impress her

(Ciel's POV)

'_I hate it when parents have to suffer because their children are missing, please can you put a stop to these horrific acts and bring them to justice…Victoria'_

I placed the letter down and glanced over to Sebastian with a glare. He had read this previously and he knew that I needed information from someone or other, I had been to Abberline and he was helpful enough but now I needed proper information. "How about the Undertaker, he may help us greatly." I glared at Sebastian and I couldn't help but sigh. He is our only option but why now? I looked over at Emily who had kept very quiet and I couldn't understand why. "Emily? Are you alright?" she turned round towards me and smiled, which always meant that she wasn't. The carriage halted and I turned to Sebastian who looked out and at that moment a strawberry blonde man appeared at the window and looked inside. I glanced towards him and he begun "Hello, how are ya'? How would you two like to see the circus?" I was about to dismiss him when my sister turned and said "We have already got the tickets, our mother bought them for our birthday. But can I ask? Am I allowed a tour? For my birthday?" he smiled at her and said "Why of course little one, anything for a beautiful angel like you."

I glared at her and she winked and left the carriage silent and empty. I looked at Sebastian and I could tell he wanted to laugh; she was a very good liar and an excellent actor. I stared out of the window to where the man dressed in purple and my sister were heading. I hoped she knew what she was doing.

(Emily's POV)

I watched as my carriage pulled off and I smiled, clearly lying worked. Now I could investigate this circus because I had got a note the night before saying that the circus may be involved in the kidnappings. "So, have you ever considered joining the circus?" I smiled at my best and said "I always wanted to do the tight rope or handle animals, but never had the skills." I looked down and I saw a field cobra which held a little venom but not much. I picked it up and the man said "Argh, please be careful it is poisonous!" I smiled and said "What? This little thing? It only holds a little venom but not enough to kill me." He looked at me and gave a puzzling look before a man with white hair showed up and looked straight at me and said "You know your snakes, not many girls go near them. They all run away screaming" I laughed and said "He is harmless, could only give me a little pain but nothing I haven't already felt before." They both looked at me and I explained "I have been bitten by three king cobras."

***Flashback***

"**This venom should paralyze her, it will teach you not to kick and scream while giving a service to us." And with that they placed three slimly green things on my chest and I began to shake, these were poisonous and could kill me. Then I felt the fangs hit my body as they were being poked and I could feel myself drift off, everything went black and I could feel my body stiffen…**

***End***

I passed the snake back and he nodded and walked off. I glanced at the man in purple and asked "I never caught your name." he looked at me and said "I'm Joker, and you are?" I looked down and said "Mey – Rin, Do you hire people?" he looked at me and said "I wouldn't hire a noblewoman like yourself." He began to laugh and I smiled and said "I ain't a noblewoman, me and my brother are merely servants, and we dress like this because that's what our master ordered. Sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." He looked at me and I smiled the best I could. He stood there and then asked "Could you come back with him so we could test you?" I nodded and said "Of course, but I now have to catch my brother so I will see you tonight then?" He smiled and said "That you will."

I found a carriage and jumped on top of it until I knew I was out of sight where I called for Sebastian. He appeared in moments and I said "I might have just got us a way into the circus, well sort of." He looked at me and I smiled and walked off.

(Sebastian's POV)

"THE CIRCUS! NO WAY!" I glanced at the raging Ciel and smiled, he was over reacting and he could blow at any moment. Emily sat supping her tea when Ciel threw a dart and it hit the cup and smashed it. I was impressed and that's when Emily spoke saying "That's why I enrolled you, because you would make a great knife thrower." He growled and stormed out of the room, I smiled and said "A plan is a plan, no matter what, I will go talk to him young mistress." She nodded and I existed the room and walked down the hallway to where I could hear Ciel cussing. I entered and dodged a dart as it came flying through the air at me. I smiled and said "You have a good throwing arm young master; your sister may have helped you in a way because she is playing off your talents. Just go along with it and I can help you. But for now we have a circus to attend and a show to watch so come and enjoy." He growled at me and I smiled and walked out.

***Later that night at the circus***

(Emily's POV)

We took our seats near the top and I looked around the edges for any sign of enslaved children but I couldn't tell. Then the lights blew out and I began to feel like I did when in that cage three years ago. Then the spotlight turned on and Joker and he began "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to Noah Arc's circus. Tonight we have Peter and Wendy our prime trapeziuses, Beast the tiger tamer, Jumbo our fire spitter…Doll our tight rope dancer! Snake and his unusual dance with venomous serpent friends and Daggers with his keen eyesight and the best throwing arm I have seen! So with that let the shows begin!" I watched all of the acts and when it got to Beast's turn they called for a volunteer.

I watched as the audience backed into their seats and that's when Sebastian stood up and began to shake but I clenched his hand and smiled "Ah, you brave soul. Please make your way to the ring." Everyone started clapping and that's when I slid off my seat and began my decent out of the tent. But as I got to the door the crowd began to squeal and as I turned I saw that the tiger had consumed Sebastian's head and the woman called Beast raised her whip. I grabbed a knife and threw it at the whip and hit it dead centre until it pinned to the centre pole. I walked towards the ring and proclaimed "Using a whip is no way to tame an animal. Now Sebastian please get your head out of that cat's mouth and please be careful." The two just looked at me and gawped but I walked out of the tent and into the night air where I could cool off.

I breathed out and sighed at my recklessness but I could stand someone using a whip on an animal as beautiful as that. Then Joker walked up to me and laughed "That knife throwing was pretty accurate and I didn't expect to see a girl do it that well." I smiled and said "I'm better with kitchen knives, but that isn't important." He looked at me and sighed "We hate using the whip on Betty but it really is the only way to tame a beast like that." I turned and said "Try talking to her, it will work." He laughed and cooed "Your funny…oh wait you were serious?" I nodded and that's when the tiger appeared around the corner and I smiled, now was my chance to show him what could happen if you treated an animal right. I held out my hand and it came a little closer so I whispered "Go ahead, I won't hurt you…I promise." She slinked over to me and began to purr until she was lying on the floor and almost smiling. Joker looked at me and said "Any good at heights?" I looked up and began to wonder what he was talking about.

I stood looking across the tight rope and began to wonder if it was really that far down. I felt someone grab my waist and I turned to find the acrobat, Doll was trying to tie a safety rope to my waist. I grabbed her hand and said "I don't need it, for what I am about to do it will only tangle." She looked completely shocked and looked towards Joker who smiled and nodded. I straightened up and breathed out, this could potentially kill me but I wasn't scared of the heights. I closed my eyes and began my decent across the rope. I shook a little bit and I could feel the butterflies swirling. I breathed in and carried on but the feeling that I was going to fall was still there, and then my foot slipped and I could feel the rush of wind as I began to fall. I reached up and grabbed the rope with my hand and opened my eyes, I could see the ground and Sebastian ready to retrieve me. I shook my head and that's when I felt the rope jolt, I looked up to see Doll trying to step on the rope but I shouted "Don't step on the rope! You could risk me dying so step back! I can do this myself." She stared at me and I breathed out and started to swing around until I let go and landed back on the rope.

I carried on until I reached the middle where I smiled and looked down at the group that had now accumulated around. I closed my eyes and started to cartwheel on the rope until I was nearing the end where I jumped and allowed myself to fall gracefully to the floor. I hit the mat with a little thud and smiled. Joker stood with his mouth open and I heard clapping from the side and I turned to find Sebastian stood clapping. I bowed and said "Will that be all?" Joker straightened up and stuttered "But that jump would have killed you! How did you not die?" I smiled and lied "I was once in a circus too, until it burnt to the ground killing everyone I worked with…" I allowed my bad memories to come back so the tears would be real. "Well, that was marvellous but we still need to test his skill but you are through." I nodded and looked at Sebastian who went and retrieved Ciel and his trails began.

***After the knife throwing and tight rope walking… which Ciel passed.***

"Will that be all?" I heard Ciel as he started to get cocky and I couldn't help but tut as he strutted away. "You have one more test, Finnian. Everybody needs to smile in this circus so give us your best smile." I took a breath in and looked over at Sebastian who knew that he couldn't do anything, I looked away but I heard a small chuckle and glanced round to see Ciel smiling without a care. A tear was brought to my eye as I smiled because he smiled like he was a child again, without a worry or care. "He is kinda cute, to think he was holding that in." I turned to find Daggers stood beside me and I looked away and that's when he whispered "Your crying is there a problem?" I wiped my tears away and smiled "No, just a bit emotional. It has been a while since I have seen him smile like that." He smiled and said "Welcome to Noah Arc circus." I nodded and replied "Thanks, we are grateful." I walked towards the ring and Ciel turned to me and I smiled a little before pronouncing "I will be outside if any of you need me." All of them nodded and I walked out of the tent.

I looked up at the starry night and smiled, it was a perfect night and I loved it here but I knew it wouldn't last. Soon they would all be dead so there was no point in getting emotionally involved. I sat on the cool floor and I could hear footsteps so when I looked up I saw Snake coming towards the tent and I couldn't help but look away. For some reason I had a feeling he would be the first to know, if I was ever uncovered. Sebastian came out of the tent and said "Mey – Rin, Joker would like to see us. Is there something wrong?" I looked up and said "Nothing, it is a stupid thought. Let's go." I walked back into the tent and Joker looked at me and said "Ah, there is the next first string. Welcome to the main show Mey – Rin. You will be a first stringer with us so I will show you around in a moment. Dagger can you show these two second stringers to the practise tent and enjoy your time." I watched as Ciel and Sebastian left with Daggers and I began to shift. I glanced back at Joker who smiled and said "I have only just made the decision but I good crowd with your help. Let's get you an outfit first; I wonder what colour suits you the best?" I began to get worried as to what we would find…

***After many costumes later and a few lies***

"There, you look like a belly dancer from India. It suits you well…and it seems that Blue is your colour. Wow you look perfect, but that mark will ruin it so when show time comes we will cover it with make-up…if that is alright?" I nodded and looked into the mirror to see my pale skin and scars that had been left. A tear formed and I could tell that maybe this was a bad idea. I felt hands wrap around my waist and I looked in the mirror to see Joker hugging me. I tensed a little and tried to move but he held firm and whispered "You are safe in my arms, please don't worry." I nodded and pulled away, straightened myself up and smiled said "Can I get that tour now?" He laughed and said "Sure allow me to take you." I nodded and was about to get dressed when he grabbed my hand and said "Keep it on, you look perfect and I promise no one will laugh." I looked down and nodded. This was going to be difficult.

I looked at all the multi-coloured tents and saw the "second stringers" eating and practicing, I smiled as I imagined Ciel sleeping here. Then several gasps came from the practise tent and I began to wonder if Sebastian was showing off again. I entered the tent to see Sebastian bouncing off every wall he could find. "It looks like I will have to watch you both from now on; you're not the only star here." I creased my brow and that's when Joker pointed up and I gasped…it was a Grim Reaper. What was he doing here? Then he jumped off the tight rope and landed beside Sebastian. "So what are you doing here demon?" my eyes widened and I glanced at Ciel to see him going red. "Well, Reaper I could ask if this is overtime but I don't think it suits you." I hissed and the entire crowd looked at me. I looked down and Daggers laughed and said "Your funny Suits, you have been doing this for the past few days! You're gunna kill us all." I sighed and that's when Joker whispered "We still have a tour so are you coming?" I nodded and he guided me out of the tent and over to the first stringers sleeping quarters.

(Ciel's POV)

I watched as Emily left the tent and I couldn't help but notice her brand was showing, and her whip marks too. I closed my eyes and that's when Sebastian came close to my ear and whispered "She looked beautiful didn't she?" I nodded and walked off to leave the two in-human beings to their argument. I looked away and carried on practising until I knew no one was watching.

(Emily's POV)

I watched the tents go by and I noticed that Joker pointed out his tent which happened to be right next to mine and I winced. I would now have to live next to him and work with him. I hoped Sebastian would help, in a way take the stage.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of Book of Circus. The reason it took so long was because I was re watching the first season looking for ideas and I had realised that I had forgotten the Book of Circus that had only recently come out. So I am adding them in at a different point and the first one is missing but I am sure that people don't mind. Please no flames!**


	17. Book of Circus chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter so here is the follow on and now Emily is forced to do something she would never have imagined.**

** Mistress, Co – Worker…and scared for her life. **

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the stool while Wendy was trying different make up styles on my face and body so that they would cover the marks. She looked at me and asked "Where did all of these come from? They are all over your body." I looked to the side and said "A brutal former master, he wasn't the kindest and used to use the whip to control me and my brother." She pulled my chin up and used a brush to paint my cheeks before saying "That's why you hate Beats using the whip isn't it?" I nodded and that's when the cloth parted and Joker entered saying "Are you done Wendy?" Wendy turned and said "Yes, nearly just the eyes to do and she will be fine." He smiled and said "You look amazing, and I never imagined you in this and looking so beautiful. Oh and I have decided to call you Angel…as your stage name." I smiled a little and questioned "So what is my act then?" he laughed a little and said "Everything." I creased my brow and he said "I want you in every act because I feel you can do everything." I sighed and said "That sounds good, I suppose." He smiled and called as he was leaving "I will see you in the big top and we can run through the acts." Wendy smiled and said "Wow, that's an achievement. Not many have your skill though." I frowned and she praised "We have all witnessed your talents and I think that Joker made a wise choice." I smiled and looked at the entrance. This was going to be nerve racking…

(Ciel's POV)

I stood in a darkish tent with Sebastian, Will, Joker and Daggers. I looked around and find another boy who must have only just been recruited, I looked around and that's when Joker spoke saying "So I have come up with a few names and sleeping arrangements for you both. Sebastian you're going to be called Black and Finnian you're going to be…Smiles." I started to shake with anger but I heard Sebastian laughing and I decided to calm down. "Now Suits, Black you will both be sharing a tent and Freckles and Smile you will as well." I looked round at the two who had both froze in hatred for each other. Wait who would help me? "I…I need Seb…Black to be with me. We can't be separated!" Joker laughed and said "I don't think so; you're too young to sleep in the same room as him." I sighed and looked over at my new roommate with a sigh. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

*Before the show*

(Emily's POV)

I walked into the big top and looked around as everyone began to set up and I couldn't help but feel out of place. I looked at all the second stringers working and I felt sorry for them, they were getting demanded everywhere. Then I heard a crash and I turned to find Ciel had dropped a box of knives and was now trying to pick them up. I ran over to him and pushed him out of the way before turning to him and said "Stay away from these! They have just been sharpened and I don't want you cutting yourself!" He looked at me but I glared back and he walked off in huff. I rolled my eyes and carried on picking them up until I was grabbed by the waist and I looked up to see Jumbo and I just wanted to kick and scream but I knew that wasn't wise so I asked "What are you doing?" He looked up and said "Taking you to the Doc, your hands are bleeding badly and you cannot perform with your hands like that." I looked down and realised that I had just picked them up any way and not bothered what I was doing. I sighed and nodded while he carried be by my waist to the medical tent where the doctor was waiting. "Ah, Jumbo is it your prosthetic again?" Jumbo placed my on a bed and said "No, it's her hands…she needs bandages and gloves to cover them." He looked at me and asked "What happened honey?" I looked away and said "Someone dropped the box of throwing knives and I started to pick them up without consideration for my own hands." He sighed and said "Well, I will bandage them for now but I will have to look at them after the show. If that is alright?" I nodded and he began his work. I looked around the tent and felt out of place more than ever.

(Ciel's POV)

I watched as Jumbo left the medical tent and I felt exhausted, it was my fault that Emily was in that tent and I began to felt guilty. I looked behind to see Sebastian glaring at me but I decided to ignore him and carry on. I ran and carried on assisting Beast until the show began. The lights went dim and I knew it had started. I looked over to the entrance as Emily entered and she looked pained but she would hold up…she always did. "Em…are you-"but I couldn't finish as Joker stepped in front and remarked "Oh my gosh, what happened darling?" she looked away and said "It was a silly mistake that's all." And then she walked close to the curtains waiting for her part of the show. I watched as she stood proud and I felt guilty for ever dragging her down.

***Later that night***

(Emily's POV)

I sat in my tent and was beginning to clear off the make up when a voice sounded "Don't clear that off!" I turned to find Joker in my tent and I turned back and decided to ignore him. He clenched my hand in a vice like grip and whispered "I told you not to clear that off, why aren't you listening to me?" I turned to him and said "Because I don't know why you don't want me to clean off my make-up" he smiled and said "Because we have a job to do…and your coming with us" I shivered, they must be the ones kidnapping the children. I gulped and said "Can I skip this?" Joker held a knife to my throat and said "Not if you want your brother to be killed." And with that he laughed manically. I looked away and whispered "Fine…but if he gets hurt then I will kill you." Joker released me and grabbed the paint brush that Wendy had left and said "Close your eyes!" I closed my eyes and I couldn't help but feel uneasy because it wasn't Sebastian touching me. I felt his cold hand touch my chin and I gasped but as I did a pair of lips crushed against my own and that's when my eyes snapped open. Joker's lips were against my own and I pushed him away and went to stand up but soon he had pushed me back down and grabbed my chin harder and said "You won't refuse me, you are now with us and you cannot leave us." I shivered and he laughed a little before saying "There perfect again." I pulled my chin away and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tent into the night where the rest had gathered.

I stood on the roofs of London's elegant buildings and watching the rest of the circus make their way looking for defenceless children to take. I stopped and watched but it didn't last long because Joker had noticed that I had stopped and came back and whispered "You stop now and Serpent will kill your brother, so it's your choice." I closed my eyes and that's when I felt a hand on my arm and when I opened my eyes Doll had my hand and was moving fast. She looked back at me and said "He is serious and please don't waste your brother's life because your scared." I pulled my hand from her and shouted "I have been through hell and suffered many paedophiles, abuse and even had a miscarriage, I am not scared I just feel that this is wrong and I know the child we take must be-"I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth and when I looked at the hand it was Joker. I tried to move but he came close to my ear and whispered "Keep it down…or we will blame it on you." I tried to bite his hand but he bit my ear first and said "Don't squirm; understand this I am in charge not you. So let's move this along." He released me and I decided that going against him would be a bad idea so ran along the roof. I looked back and hoped that Ciel was safe.

(Sebastian's POV)

I lay on the top bunk and looked at the top of the roof and wondered if they had taken the young mistress yet. Accepting her into the first stringers was a devious move but soon they would get what is coming. I went to get off the bed when the death scythe came flying past my face and buried itself in the post. I looked at Will and he stated in his monotone voice "You aren't leaving this circus unless your master is with you." I rolled my eyes and said "Aren't I even allowed to pee?" he smirked and said "Trying to pull that trick on me? You can hold it till morning." I lay back down and growled. This wasn't a game he shouldn't get involved in. I heard a slight growl and I started to sense the tiger walking back into the circus and I realised that they were back. I sensed Emily and relaxed, at least she was safe. I felt the Grim reaper below me drift back off so I decided I would use my animal form to sneak out. I closed my eyes and within a moment I was a raven and I flew out of the tent.

No Grim reaper was going to hold me back, not while I had a mistress to protect. I flew over the tents and landed on the roof of Emily's. I listened and I could hear hushed voices as I concentrated, Emily began to get panicked and I could hear her thoughts

'_**Sebastian, oh where are you when I need you? I need to tell him about these child kidnappers.'**_

Then I heard the beginning of my name but someone had stopped her and a voice came saying "Don't try it little one, no one can save you from my grasp." I wanted to burst in there and grab her but I knew that I would risk her life so I shifted and watched as Joker, Doll and Daggers existed the tent and left Emily on her own. I ensured the coast was clear before I entered and bowed, she turned and I could see her face had been cut. I walked over to her and wiped the blood off before asking "My lady, what happened out there?" she turned to me and whispered "They're the ones taking those children, like the Pied Piper they lure them away and take them somewhere…but I didn't car to ask. How is Ciel doing?" I looked at her and said with a hint of laugher "Holding up but only just, he just wants to finish this mission and quickly." She sighed and started to rub the makeup off before saying "That poor girl…she must have been so scared." I patted he back and responded "It's time for you to sleep young mistress, please you need to rest or you will soon become fatigued." She nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

I turned and saw the tail of a snake disappear into the distance and that's when I knew they were spying on us. But she would be fine for they couldn't hurt her. I would ensure that.

**(Emily's Dream)**

**I was in the steel cages with all the monks around me and I could move because of the crude iron chains that surrounded me. I looked at the faces but they all wore masks and I couldn't tell one beast from another. They all began humming a tune and I wanted so desperately to cover my ears and not listen but I couldn't. I scrunched my eyes shut and clenched my teeth as my bones were vibrating with the music. Then the torches went out and screams could be heard and I looked around to see that it was nothing but another ritual for a kid to be sacrificed. I looked at the poor unfortunate kid that was being dragged out of the cage and I noticed it was a bluenette…wait Ciel! I began to scream but I was hit to be silenced so I stopped and that's when I called the words 'Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel'…**

**(End)**

I woke up with a start and realised it was bright outside so gathered my things went to get dressed. Why are these memories coming back now? What relevance do they have to my case? Then I heard the same tune that was being hummed that night and I turned to find Jumbo with a harmonica on a stool. I felt a tear run down my face and I couldn't help but let it go as the screams came back to me…

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Yes I know but I want to leave it here until tomorrow so I will update soon.**


	18. Book of circus chapter 3

**A/N: So here we go and this chapter it is Emily who is now in trouble but as always Sebastian will be here to help her…or will he? Read on to find out.**

**3\. Their butler, Taking flight…and out of sight.**

(Emily's POV)

I watched as Jumbo placed the harmonica and I began to tear for all those screams and blood that washed away in pain and torture. I closed my eyes and that's when a voice sounded from behind me saying "Lost are we?" I turned to face the voice and I was faced with Daggers. I shook myself and smiled saying "No, erm sorry I was just remembering something from that song." He patted me on the back and smiled "Don't worry, you will get used to hearing that tune." And with that he walked away and I was once again left alone. I looked around to find the second stringers running around like rats and I couldn't help but feel as if I was watching a play of the Pied Piper of Hamelin. I walked towards the big top and looked around to find Ciel once again struggling to carry the boxes given. If he pushed himself any more his asthma would take over and he would end up having a fit. I began walking again but was cut off when a hand grabbed my arm and pushed me back out of the tent.

I hit the floor with a crash and when I opened my eyes Snake was on top of me and he had a serious look about him. I panted "What the hell? What do you want?" he bit my lower lip and I began to squirm but he held me firm and whispered "Don't move…" and with that he pulled up my shirt and revealed my mark before gasping and facing me. He placed his head on mine and asked "Where did this come from?" I turned my head and said "I was taken as a child and I don't know by who but they left this mark." He pulled his shirt off and revealed the same mark before whispering "I was branded by the same people and Doll told me about your brother having the same mark so I came to investigate if you had the same."

I grunted to try and get him off me but he was strong and I began to shiver but he rolled down my shirt and remarked "If anyone asks you don't answer them do you understand?" I nodded and he jumped off me and walked away. I stood up and sighed…this investigation was delving into a past I didn't want to explore and if I had to it would be one hell of a ride. I chuckled to myself at the fact that Sebastian's puns had rubbed off on me and how contagious it was. I walked into the tent and small gasps could be heard. I closed my eyes and walked into ring where Betty and Beast were.

***Before the show***

"Argh!" I turned to find Wendy on the floor clenching her foot and I ran over to her before she began crying "Please someone help! It hurts so much." I kneeled down and soothed "Wendy, listen to me. Big girls don't cry…so wipe those tears and look at me." She looked up and her makeup had run and her hair messed. I wiped her face and said "What happened?" she sniffed and said "My prosthetic seized while I was about to climb and now I can't move. Please stop the pain." I grabbed her head and pulled her closer before whispering "Hush now, quiet now don't you cry…mummy will be here to help you through. Let the pain slip away and stop your tears because I know that big girls don't cry."

(Ciel's POV)

"Hush now, quiet now don't you cry…mummy will be here to help you through. Let the pain slip away and stop your tears because I know that big girls don't cry." I turned to see Emily rocking back and forth with Wendy the trapezius in her arms. I froze on the spot and I remembered that lullaby…

***Flashback***

**I sat on my mother's knee as she sung her magical song that would make my pain go away. I had fallen over and grazed my knee but it was burning and I couldn't help but cry. Then a different voice started to sing and I looked at the door to see Emily singing.**

_**Hush now, quiet now, don't you cry**_

_**Sis will be here to help you through,**_

_**Let the pain slip away and stop the tears,**_

_**Because I know that big boys don't cry.**_

_**You may have hurt yourself,**_

_**But listen to this song,**_

_**And all your pain will go away,**_

_**For your big sister is here…**_

**I smiled at Emily as my mother played the piano and I couldn't help but laugh…**

***End***

I felt someone touch my shoulder and when I looked round Sebastian was stood there with his sarcastic grin. I hissed and carried on with my job before I got caught and that's when Daggers and Peter came running past me and I knew that this was my only chance to get into those tents. I looked over at Sebastian who nodded and ran off and I smiled. He knew my intentions all too well and that pleased me. But what was I going to do about Emily. I looked back to see if she was there but she had already gone through and was now waiting for her part in the whole show. I began my decent to the other tents and I had to ensure that everyone was out of the way before I began my investigation.

(Emily's POV)

I watched as Will and Sebastian argued way above the crowd and I shook my head, what were they doing? I hooked my rope onto the trapeze and began my show, gasps and whoops could be heard as I made my way up the rope towards the two when I could see that Sebastian had caught Will's death scythe and I had to smile. I grabbed Will's hands and swung until I reached the board where I pulled him up and swung out to Sebastian who caught me and smiled. "Young Mistress, you impress me every time I learn something knew about you." I smiled and that's when I noticed he snapped his head round to face Daggers and Beast. I frowned at him and he replied "Beast has snapped her strings and is going to repair them. We have to move fast." I nodded and jumped into the air landing on the ground with a thud and Sebastian landed beside me. I bowed to the crowd and ran off to catch Beast.

I caught her and shouted "Beast! Beast, what happened?" she turned to me and smiled "My strings snapped, stupid fabric. Did you finish in style?" I nodded and said "Do you want me to walk with you?" she nodded and I felt a gush of wind past me and I knew Sebastian was going to find Ciel. I closed my eyes and smiled at her before starting to walk. "So erm…how are you enjoying the circus life?" I looked over at her and nodded "Yeah, better than I could have thought. Better than my old life…but…it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" She looked towards me and quizzed "You promise not to tell anyone if I tell you this secret?" I nodded and she continued "I am in love with Joker but he seems more interested in another girl." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she gave a small smile and entered her tent.

I looked around and didn't see any sign of Ciel or Sebastian and I sighed. She looked around and that's when I began to look at the pictures placed on the wall and I questioned "Who is that man in the picture with you?" She turned and said "My father, Baron Kelvin. He ran the orphanage where the first stringers were first founded." I nodded and said "You look so happy…did something go wrong?" she looked down and whispered "He became obsessed with a certain family and he became distant." I patted her back and she smiled and said "Now where is the other corset?" I saw a black one pop out of the chest and I panicked and snatched it before she would notice and said "Found it! Now allow me to help you put it on so we can return before the next act." She smiled and I placed it around her and tied it the way Sebastian would before any occasion.

(Sebastian's POV)

I ceased to breathe as Beast came close to the chest and I closed my eyes in hopes that she wouldn't hear or see me. "Now where is the other corset?" my eyes bulged as I realised I was in the chest where all her clothes were and I had to do something before she opened the chest. I popped my hand out with a black corset in hand and I hoped she wouldn't notice my hand. I felt someone snatch it out of my hand and I knew Emily had taken it before Beast would notice. I smiled, she always surprised me at the best of times but now it seemed she could go to such lengths to keep a secret. Just like her medical problem and her secret that she is keeping there. I heard them both leave and I opened the chest with Ciel in my arms. He gasped for breath and I smiled slightly at the fact that he had a way of nearly getting himself caught.

He climbed out and sighed "Emily certainly has a way of getting information out of people but I am afraid it may lead her down a dark path." My smile widened and I whispered "A daring soul is an adventurous experience and a tasty soul." He snapped his head around and I simply smiled and said "I think it is time to go before we get caught again." He held his hand up and said "I still have Joker's tent to inspect. Just go and make sure that nobody else will invade." I nodded and replied "Yes…my lord." He sighed and I left the tent without another word.

He was stubborn but I blame that on his past and the way he lived. He was a stubborn child but from what I have heard he was never like that. I watched the dark path and I hoped he wouldn't get caught again because the game he was playing was dangerous and anyone could leave that circus at any moment. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as I began my game. I turned my head as I felt another demon's presence and I sighed…Claude was here and no doubt with Alois. But where they here for the show, or for Emily?

(Emily's POV)

I watched from the curtains as Beast and Betty performed and that's when Joker called "And now for our very own bait this evening…Angel." I straightened up and walked on with Snake behind me and I smiled slightly. I was 'bait' for Betty but what the crowd didn't know was I was going to tame her and have her purring by the end. I was placed in the middle of the ring and I looked round at all the audience and I noticed a golden eyed butler and a blonde in purple. Alois and Claude were here? I shut my eyes then I heard the crack of a whip and I could hear Betty making her advance. "Betty! Be a good girl and stop!" and as I opened my eyes I saw the tiger stop and look at me as if she was confused. I began to panic because she never looked at me like this and it was dangerous but I carried on. "Come on girl…release me from these binds." The tiger prowled over to me and I could sense her uneasiness and I looked up at Claude to see his eyes were pink. I gulped and whispered "Christo".

The tiger stopped and fell to sleep within an instant and I couldn't help but glance at Claude as he creased over in utter agony. Joker came over and within an instant the ropes had been dropped and he began "Ladies and Gentlemen, Angel our marvellous beast tamer…I mean look doesn't she look cute while sleeping?" I walked off and began to shake and that's when I noticed Sebastian growling slightly and I bowed my apology and ran off. I closed my eyes and wondered how that could have ended if Claude would have got his way. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes to see Alois coming closer. I pushed myself up from the tree and called "I didn't think you to like the circus Alois, had a change of heart?" he laughed mockingly and replied "Close encounter with a tiger, a girl in a slutty outfit…I wouldn't miss the chance to see that." I narrowed my eyebrows and he smiled.

I laughed and shook my head "All you want is something slutty and anything that fits into your shorts right?" He pushed his hand out to grab my throat but I grabbed it and reversed it so he was on the floor and squirming bad. I laughed into his ear and said "Don't fuck with my show or my investigation…or else." Then a clearing of a throat could be heard and I looked up to see Sebastian stood there. I smiled and he said "Time for you next act…Angel." I got off Alois and said "Thank you Black, I will be done in a moment." Then I heard a snigger and I turned to hear "Angel…how ironic." I smiled and said "Well it could have been worse. Now good night." And with that I walked off and back into the circus. He could have ruined everything.

(Ciel's POV)

I existed the tent when I heard voices and I knew I had stayed too long. Why didn't I get out when Sebastian said to? I walked around the back of the tents and was trying to sneak until I saw a snake and began to flap. Was it poisonous? Could it kill me? I closed my eyes and that's when a female voice sounded and I looked up to see Doll looking down at me. She had picked up the snake and was now covering my mouth saying "Please don't say anything for a moment." I nodded and she stepped out of the tents and I could hear Daggers and the rest talking and I couldn't catch my breath. Asthma? I haven't had an attack in years so why now does it come back? Doll returned and I tried to sit up but had no luck. She smiled and said "Smile, are you alright?" I tried to get my words out but they still wouldn't come and then my throat burned. I clenched tightly to my throat and that's when I passed out.

(Emily's POV)

"Angel! Come quickly! Your brother has passed out." I turned to Doll and stuttered "What happened?" she looked away and said "He had a panic attack I think." I ran towards the medical tent but my arm was grabbed and I turned to find Joker with an evil grin on his face and evil within his eyes. I turned to Doll and said "Go on, I will be there in a minute." She nodded and ran off and I turned back to Joker. He released my arm and closed it around my waist before whispering in my ear "Hush, we wouldn't want you to get panicked now would we?" I turned my head away from his but he buried his head in my neck and began to kiss it. I shivered and whispered "I need to go and see my brother…he might be seriously ill." He smiled and began to slide his hand down my side when I punched his stomach and ran off. What had gotten into these people? Do they like jumping on people?

I entered the medical tent and saw that Sebastian, Doll and the doctor had all gathered around Ciel's tent and I couldn't get a proper view but I could hear his breathing and I could tell it was an asthma attack. "Au…Au…" I closed my eyes and began to wonder if maybe he was going to be bedridden. The doctor had said something but I missed it and now they were waiting for an answer but I didn't have one, so I stood silently. "Good gracious child, do I have to check you as well? Has your brother had an attack this serious recently?" I shook my head and replied quietly "The last time was three years ago, we thought he had gotten over them." The doctor tutted and said "Well, he has to be bedridden until I know he is stable. You don't have asthma do you?" I shook my head and that's when I felt my throat burn. He smiled and said "Do you want to spend some time with him?" I nodded my head and replied "If you don't mind…" The doctor laughed and said "Why would I mind?" I smiled lightly and sat beside my brother before everyone left. Sebastian stopped at the door and asked "Would you like me to stay with you both?" I shook my head and replied "You go and get some sle…whatever you want to do for the evening."

I looked over to Ciel and I could feel the tears falling, why was I crying? I turned away from my sleeping brother because I didn't want him to wake and see me like this, it want right. I was the older one; I was the one who had to hold it up for him. I felt a hand touch my leg and I turned to find Beast stood in front of me. I wiped my tears and smiled but I knew that I was fooling no one. "Why are you crying?" I looked away and whispered "A bad memory that's all." I laughed a little but she persisted "You can't someone who has worn that look for years." I gave a small chuckle and pointed to a chair. This would take for ever, and to explain why I was crying was dragging up skeletons I left behind. Beast grabbed my hands and whispered "I won't tell anyone…I promise." I cleared my throat and began.

(An hour later)

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood outside of the tent as she was explaining her life to Beast and I couldn't help but feel a small shatter in my heart. Maybe, she was more broken then I had originally thought. Then I heard Beast ask "Are you ok?" Was she ok? How did she bottle all of that up? "Yeah, I have to be…for my brother. Because if the strongest thread in the rope snaps then the rope breaks and the rest fall with it. I cannot break for his sake." And with that I heard movement and I ran around the corner in time to see Emily leaving and I could tell that she was in pain. Has all of this been for her brother? What about herself and her needs? I heard Beast beginning to cry and I knew full well that this story had hit her…as it did me. "A demon crying? Now that is un heard of." I turned to be faced with Will and that's when I realised I was crying. I wiped away the tear and said "Weren't we all human once?" and with that I walked away and tried to find somewhere peaceful to sit.

I relaxed against a tree and felt the night breeze pounding against me. **"Because if the strongest thread in the rope snaps then the rope breaks and the rest fall with it. I cannot break for his sake" **She was always so concerned with others and not herself which was something pure and good. She didn't deserve to be dammed to hell and she most certainly didn't deserve the treatment she has endured. But there wasn't a way to demolish her memories without removing her soul. I saw Will advancing on me and I stood up and called "I ask a favour of you, if you don't mind fulfilling it." He hissed and replied "That's why you called me here? I am going back to bed." I grabbed his arm and pleaded "This is something I need you to do." He turned around and sighed "Fine, what is it you want of me?"

I sighed and began "My mistress is in ill health, and has been treated worse than we would treat humans in hell. She is broken and doesn't deserve the treatment she has been given. I ask that at the time of her death you give her a passage to heaven and I will be eternally grateful." He stared at me and quizzed "You're willing to give up your meal just so she can go to heaven? And besides she had been marked by a demon…it will be hard to get her into heaven." I looked away and said "I understand that but if anyone can it is you. She doesn't deserve the life she has and to devour her soul would leave me heart-broken. I cannot understand how you cannot see how selfless she is and how she doesn't deserve to be in hell." He snapped his Death Scythe beside my head and said "Stop blubbering, I understand your point demon; I just cannot guarantee that I will be the one in the area at the time of her death and if I am not then this promise will be for nothing." I nodded and lowered my head. Why was her life so full of complications?

(Emily's POV)

I lay on my bed and stared at the celling as the night went by and began to think. Why did Ciel panic so much? What had caused him to have an asthma attack?

_Emily! Sis, are you there? Come on big sis lets go play._

I sat up straight and shook my head, why was I having these deluded thoughts? My brother didn't care about me anymore and it's clear that if he loved me he wouldn't push me away. I sat up on my bed and that's when I heard the curtain of my tent open so I grabbed a throwing knife and positioned it ready to kill the first intruder. Daggers entered the tent and stuttered "W…Whoa please don't throw that." I lowered the knife and quizzed "Did you need something?" he looked down then smiled and replied "Just someone to talk to really, and I heard you are an insomniac and don't sleep so I figured you would be the best person to talk to." I smiled slightly "Fine come take a seat then." He smiled more and came and sat on my bed before saying "Most of us have pictures of our family and friends on table and wall. Where are yours?" I looked away and whispered "Don't really have any with me in them. I always hated the attention and never really liked being in photos."

Daggers looked away and carried on "You seem to like the lime light here." I laughed and said "Not that kind of attention, it's kind of hard to explain." Daggers grabbed my hand and said "Beast told me about your past, it is similar to mine and hers. I know how you feel and I know the heart ache. Please don't push us away." I slipped my hand away from his and said "I don't think you know how I truly feel. Now I need to sleep so I will see you in the morning." He stood up and left the tent and I could tell I had offended him in some way.

I slumped back down on the bed and once again looked at the ceiling. My past was one that nobody should be dragged through and with only my own will I could change that. But my butler would take to the stage and then once my death came he would be out of sight. For he was one hell of a butler and the one I loved.

**A/N: Thank you and now there is only seven chapters to go!**


	19. Book of circus 4

**A/N: I hope you all liked these chapters because in a way they are making me cry. Here is chapter 4. And this is where the pieces start to fit together and Emily becomes the bitchy girl we saw previously.**

**4\. Their butler, Liaison…and fretting with the enemy.**

(Emily's POV)

I walked out of my tent and into the cool morning air where I shivered a little before heading to the food tent to gather my breakfast. I saw Sebastian leave his tent and I smiled a little at the scruffy way he had dressed and the almost different allure of him. This wasn't the neat and monochrome butler I knew him to be; he was almost the opposite and really different to himself. I caught up to him on the path and began "Why so messy?" he turned to me and smiled saying "Here I am not your butler, so in theory I can do what I like…well within reason." I sighed and began to walk off when he called "Is there a problem with that?" I turned and said "Of course not…Black" he smiled and I began to walk off again. Although, I knew this smile was fake because in reality…my brother could have died last night and I wasn't there for him. I entered the tent and saw the first stringers and looked away. I didn't belong and I never did.

I began my decent out of the tent and that's when I heard my name called so I turned and found Joker and the rest all beckoning me to come and eat. I shook my head politely and went to walk off again when a searing pain hit my face and I turned to be faced with Sebastian. I stared at him wide-eyed and he growled a little and remarked in a spiteful tone "Eat…or else." I turned towards the first stringers and went and sat down but I hadn't gathered any breakfast. By this time everyone was staring at me and I couldn't help but go red. So when I jumped in shock as a breakfast plate was smashed in front of me I was scared. No, this wasn't my normal butler…this was the demon he truly was.

I looked at the first stringers as they ate and I felt them all looking at me nervously but none of them said a word. I began to eat but I could feel my stomach giving up slowly. But if I stopped now Sebastian would surely come and bite my head off and that's the one thing I didn't want right now. I looked at Joker who smiled weakly and carried on. I sighed and stood up; I had finally had enough of this charade. I walked out of the tent and off into the woods that were close by. I began to worry as I felt my anger slip away. I began to think of what the circus used to lure the children away…wait music. I sat by a tree and noticed that it reminded me of the poem Pied Piper of Hamelin. Tom the pied piper lured away the rats with promises of a better land and better food and the town was happy…but when they didn't pay he took away their children with promises of play time and treats. It sounded so much like a demon but I knew no such thing was involved. This was the work of human and their sick ways. I entwined my fingers and began to ponder why; it had bugged me since I first knew this would happen. Why take children and not kill them? I heard a rustle of leaves and I turned to find Sebastian in his usual attire and his normal grin spread his face. I had finally found the demon I knew and not this arrogant man I knew before. "I apologise if the slap hurt young mistress but I needed to do something to make you eat." I glanced upwards and shook my head. I didn't matter anymore; these children did. "Sebastian answer me a question."

(Sebastian's POV)

I glanced at Emily and nodded. She lowered her head and asked "Was Tom the Pied Piper of Hamelin a demon?" I smiled slightly and began "No young mistress, but it is a difficult concept to grasp. No human has the power to lure children away so easily and that is the difficult bit to understand. He used a demon instrument though that washed the mind of all children and made them forget what they were doing. It is known as the Devil's flute and can wash the mind of any person no matter how controlled they think they are. Does that answer your question young mistress?" she sighed and said "Is this flute still on Earth?" I smiled and confirmed her suspicions "Do you think that the circus is using this flute to lure the children away?" she nodded and smiled "No it isn't, it was taken away quite a while ago and hasn't returned." She sighed a little and I knew I had just crushed her lead. But I couldn't lie to her…not at this point.

(Ciel's POV)

I awoke from a dream and found Freckles in the bed next to me and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I looked around and found Sebastian standing quiet close by and his usual smile gracing his lips. I could see hurt and grief in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel as if maybe something had gone wrong. I closed my eyes and asked "Where's Emily?" he looked away and hurt flashed through his eyes and he chocked "She has erm…gone to fight the enemy on her own." I bolted up and he pushed me back down saying "She told me to look after you and not to let you get hurt. So I will do that and nothing else. I'm sorry young master but I know she cannot win this fight." I looked down and I knew she couldn't either. "Who has she gone to kill?" He looked at me and said "I honestly don't know, she never told me but she asked that you stay put. I looked away and a flashback came to me…

***Flashback***

**I sat and watched as they tortured Emily and I couldn't talk or scream any longer. I watched as she went silent and I couldn't hear her any longer. Had they killed her? "C…Ciel…I…will…not…let…you…get…hurt." I glanced out of the cage to see the evil men advancing on me and I managed one final scream. Why were they hurting us? Why were they doing this?**

***End***

I couldn't allow this to happen to her. Not when she was most fragile.

*Later that evening*

(Emily's POV)

I stood outside the Kelver manor and glanced at the building. Did this man not know anything? I heard a horse down the road and I turned to find Joker stood there behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked shocked and stuttered "W…What are you d…doing?" I rolled my eyes and said "Do I really need to explain myself to you?" He advanced and that's when the grand doors opened and two children appeared at the door. I glanced at them and that's when a familiar voice appeared out of the dark "Ah, Tom my boy you're home! Wait, is that Emily Phantomhive? It is! Well done my Joker" I laughed and explained "Baron Kelver, You won't live to see the end of this night. What you have done is sick." He smiled and replied "Oh little Emily, it was all done for you and your brother. Everything I did was to gain your approval. So please come inside." I hissed and began my assault but what I didn't realise was the rest of the circus was there. I fell to the ground and I knew I was defeated. I looked at Kelver and he came closer and dragged my face closer to him before whispering "The perfect shade of Cobalt Blue…the once shade I could never achieve. You are lucky to be born with his eyes. Oh but what's this, they have been ruined by a demon contract seal." I yanked my head away and tried to move but was pushed backwards towards Joker and he grasped me and whispered "I am so sorry Angel but you figured it out too quickly." I turned and that's when Kelver bellowed "Where is beloved Ciel?" I turned away and began to wish he was dead. I had no way of knowing what Kelver had in store for us. Joker placed a knife to my neck and repeated "Where is Ciel?"

I closed my eyes and wished that every force would save me…from this darkness and hatred. There is no God and there is no saviour. My butler is my hero but a forgotten one. Somebody save me, I beg of you.


	20. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm back with a brand new track! **

**Sebastian: Really?**

**Me: Sorry…anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it**

**Sebastian: They will…believe me**

**16\. Their butler, in an isolated castle…with mixed feelings for each other.**

(Emily's POV)

I looked up at the huge castle before me and sighed, some workers were spooked about ghosts. They didn't even exist for god's sake…wait maybe they did but seriously why were they scared? I walked next to my brother who relayed my thoughts into words and Sebastian chuckled. I sighed and walked in ahead and into the castle. I looked around and found that is smelled musty and old. I glanced at the walls and noticed a familiar painting of Edward V and his brother Richard. It was an old painting done before they disappeared from the Tower of London but sure enough it was here. "Who dare enters the castle of Edward and Richard?" I looked around just as Ciel and Sebastian entered and I giggled "Stop kidding me Ciel" he gave me a confused look and said "What? I didn't say anything!" I gulped and turned to find a teen in royal clothes stood behind me. I took a step back but he was behind me in moments and I tried to move but I was too slow and this teen had a grip on me and it was tight.

"I'll ask again…who are you and what business do you have here?" I winced as he tightened his grip and I could feel it go numb. "We're here to knock the castle down to make a new building." I gasped as Ciel spoke those words and I could feel the teen get angry. I tried to pull away but he latched his arm around my waist and said "You can't with her here in danger of the building collapsing." I looked at Ciel who smirked and said "Do what you like but I know she will be fine, now will you please leave so we can carry on." I sucked in a breath as I waited for his decision and then the teen's voice sounded saying "By now you should have guessed that I am Prince Edward V and that boy there is Richard by brother. I challenge you to a game of chess and whoever wins gains this beautiful girl. Is it a deal Mr…?" Ciel stepped forward and bowed in the proper manner for royalty and said "I am Lord Ciel Phantomhive and that is my sister Lady Emily Phantomhive. I do believe that if you were to win her then you would have to have my butler as well but fine I agree…for I have never lost a game of chess before." I gulped and that's when I was sent flying across the room and into a chair beside a table where a chess board was already set up. I looked around and that's when I was advanced upon by a smaller buy in similar clothing. I turned away but he jumped into my vision and said "Hey, I'm Richard and you are?" I looked down a little and said "Emily…Emily Phantomhive." He giggled and then came and sat on my knee while the chess game began.

*Time skip*

(Ciel's POV)

I looked at the board and it was clear to anyone that I was losing, I looked over at the Prince and saw that he had been observing Emily closely and I could tell she was nervous. She looked at me and nodded but I could see she was only just holding up. She needed to understand I was here for her and I wouldn't leave her without a fight. "Are you getting nervous Ciel?" I turned my attention to the Prince in front of me and replied "No, I was just seeing if my sister was fine that's all." He chuckled and said "And where were you two perfect siblings made?" I looked away in shame. We weren't perfect…no I wasn't perfect. She had tried so hard to help me but I wasn't. "It was through…" I cut Emily off saying "We aren't perfect! That's a fact, I have let Emily down so many times that it hurts me to see her so upset. And I know it is my fault but I am only human. She tries so hard and gets nothing and that isn't right, I'm sorry sis." And with that I stood up and left the room. I couldn't bear to see her while I was such an incompetent person.

(Emily's POV)

I watched my brother leave and I knew I had to do something…but what? Then I felt a chain wrap around me and I looked over at the dead Prince and shivered, I couldn't escape and it was when my brother needed me most. Sebastian caught on to my intentions and followed Ciel. I closed my eyes and hoped he would see sense before I became a ghost's play thing…

(Sebastian's POV)

I walked out into the fresh air to see Ciel was breathless against the wall and I could see the trails where tears had flooded his cheeks. I chuckled a little and he glared at me with his piercing blue eyes. "My lord, you're crying because you are upset you lost?" his anger burst and he spat "No! I am angry because I am about to lose my sister to a ghost, the one time I can't win and her life is on the line. I wish I could have shown her that I loved her…maybe made her feel special, why am I such a fool?" I smirked and said "Because you are human, as you have already said" he looked at me and that's when he ran into my embrace and I held him tight. He had finally seen what he was doing wrong but it came at a dreadful time. "Now young master, lets win your sister back." And then I pushed him away to dry his tears and then walked him inside. I saw the Prince and then his little brother standing next to Emily. She looked terrified but I knew she could last.

Ciel went and sat back down and the Prince soon followed with a smirk "I thought you had left for good, I was just about to claim her as mine then. It's a shame because I would have won her too easily." I saw the younger Prince looking at me and I shifted a little so I could keep an eye on Emily while ensuring Ciel played fair. "Hey! That isn't fair!" I glanced at the game to see that the older brother had manipulated his piece and changed it to defeat Ciel. I glanced at Emily who seemed to understand what she had previously said…

(Emily's POV)

I sat and watched as my brother had a fit and I simply recited "In life you are only given a handful of pieces and you have to manipulate those pieces to gain the upper hand, in your words Ciel." He looked at me and I closed my eyes as a chilling laughter of Edward rung in my ears. "Oh sorry Lord Phantomhive but, she is mine now." I turned away and that's when Edward pronounced "Ciel you will stay here as well but only until she has settled." I closed my eyes and pronounced "Sebastian you are to serve Ciel until I can regain my power again, only listen to his orders and that is an order…and my final for a while." I saw his eyes glow a fuchsia pink he nodded and exclaimed "Yes my lady." The chains dropped from my chest and I sat there and waited as Edward moved towards me saying "You'll be here till you die…and as a ghost your soul will wonder the earth with me." I smiled and said "When I die I have made a promise to my butler that he can have my soul…for you see, he is a demon." The teen looked at me and laughed "That is ridiculous, there are no such things!" and with that Sebastian was beside me in mere moments. I smiled and said "And few would say there are no such things as ghosts. My soul is his." He looked at me but I stood up and walked away…I owed a debt when I died.

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood and watched as Ciel stared at the chess board in front of him and I felt sorry from him. He had tried to prove to Emily that he could help her but he had let his anger control him. I saw the younger ghost staring at me and I couldn't help but think that somehow we would be involved in this. I walked beside the chess board and saw that the Prince had cheated and maybe he was lying to himself and he didn't realise it. I shook my head and walked off to prepare the young master's room. He would have to learn to control his temper if he wanted to regain his sister.

*Time skip to the next day*

(Sebastian's POV)

I awoke the young prince's and began my usual routine of dressing and tending to my charges, I saw that Emily had already left the room and I smiled. She was always so independent and I couldn't fault her for that. I placed the prince's clothes on the bed and questioned "Can you dress yourselves Prince's?" they both nodded so I left the room and went to prepare breakfast for the 'living' guests in the house. I wandered past the library to find Emily sat there reading; I shook my head and wandered in when she made an alarmed squeal and I turned to find nobody there. I frowned and said "Emily? What is the matter?" she looked up and smiled saying "Sorry, this book was a bit…erm scary?" I raised a brow and she sighed and said "I didn't exactly sleep last night so when I fell asleep then I had…another ~" I sighed and interrupted saying "Nightmare? I know that things will scare you but you will overcome them." She looked down and nodded as if she was uncertain. I smiled and walked away leaving her to her book and concentrating on the day ahead. I looked into Ciel's room to find him also absent and I carried on towards the kitchen where I knew I would find Ciel.

(Emily's POV)

I sat on the window sill and I felt like crying, I had been so scared that Sebastian was Claude that I had physically screamed and that had alerted him that I was scared. To tell him the truth would hurt him too much and to lie to him hurt me, but what could I do? I placed the book down and began to wander the library when I heard a crash and I couldn't help but wonder if I had offended Sebastian. I felt a burning desire to grab him and kiss him until I suffocated but I never would because I was too embarrassed. I turned away and that's when Edward spoke up saying "Is everything alright…my little princess?" I looked at him and nodded silently before saying "I should get to breakfast before I waste away." He nodded and I existed the room and towards what I thought was the dining room.

I entered the dining room after much confusion to find Ciel sat eating and Sebastian running around the dining room cleaning the place a little. I smiled for a brief moment as memories of a past life came back to me and I couldn't help but tear as I saw a younger Ciel sat enjoying his sweet and my mother scolding him for his sweet tooth. I closed my eyes and suddenly a whip cracking like noise sounded next to me and I couldn't help but drop to the floor and curl up. "What in the world?" was the voice next to me and I curled up tighter expecting to be hit but a gentle hand placed itself on my back and I curled into that touch as Sebastian's voice sounded in my ear saying "My lady, nobody will hurt you. There are no whips or chains so please don't worry." I straightened myself up and looked over at an astonished Prince; I bowed and left the room rather quickly.

(Ciel's POV)

I watched as my sister dropped to the floor and I flinched a little as the rope of the curtain fell but it made a whip like sound that must have triggered a fear within her…again. I looked at Sebastian who ran to her aid and began his soothing process that happened every time something like this occurred. I remembered why she would flinch and I couldn't help but feel pain every time she felt scared. She left the room quickly and that's when the prince sounded saying "Why did she curl up? It was only the curtain rope." I looked at him and said "It was erm…her past experience with a whip that scared her that's all." He raised a brow and I sighed. Must I tell this story?

***Flashback***

**I stared at my sister who had been dragged out of her cage and was being whipped for her bad service to the monks of the monastery and she had been tied to the floor and was now bleeding from every part of her body. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to be in the same position so I kept quiet until I knew it was safe to make a sound. I looked over at the monk who had now ceased his torture and I could see his piercing silver eyes and evil grin. If I survived I would come back to kill him.**

***End***

(Emily's POV)

I gulped a little and I couldn't help but panic I stared out of the window and I felt a massive fool for doing that. I breathed a little and that's when Sebastian's voice sounded saying "Young mistress? Is everything alright? You seem a little jumpy this morning. Have I done something to offend you or displease you?" I shook my head and I could feel my urges coming again but I knew I had to supress them…until I was sure he loved me at least. I had been too deep in thought to be aware of what was happening so when a nip was placed on my collar bone I yelped and that's when I felt like an idiot. Sebastian chuckled and mumbled against my skin "You really are jumpy…my little dove." I shivered and that's when his hand started to trail down my side and he left it over my personal area and I tried moving away but he soon had the upper hand and I was pinned to the wall with my butler facing me and a pink glint to his eyes. I closed my eyes and whispered "Before you kiss me, tell me that this isn't just some game you are playing and tell me you truly love me…for me. And that isn't an order so whatever you say will be of your own doing." He smiled at me and said "What gave you the impression that I didn't love you?" I looked away but he caught my chin and began his kiss which seemed to go on forever. I cursed at myself for asking him that question but I knew I had to ask it.

I could feel another cough coming and I couldn't do it…not now and not in front of Sebastian. I pulled away from the kiss and smiled saying "I do need to breath…unlike you." He smiled and released me from his grip and replied "Well maybe, but if I kill you now I can have you as a demon." I gulped and replied shakily "Not yet…I haven't had my~" but it was too late I had started to cough and it hurt. I could taste the metal in my blood and I could no longer contain it because Sebastian had begun his assault on my mouth again and as he tried to gain entry into my mouth again the blood leaked and he pulled away. I tried to gulp but my throat burned and I couldn't before Sebastian began "Young mistress, when were you planning to tell me about your cancer and how I was supposed to know where to look for your letters?" I turned away and he let me go and exploded "I am sick of being kept in the dark with you Emily! I just want you to be straight and tell me that there is nothing else I don't know about you! I thought I had you figured out but clearly I was wrong. Until you can find out who you are I cannot love you because I don't know who I am falling in love with!" and with that he walked out and left me alone once more.

(Sebastian's POV)

I exited the room and cursed at myself over and over again. I shouldn't have lost my temper and I have probably helped her make up her mind. Why did I just burst like that? I'm scared that I may have hurt her but I will stick to my word and if she doesn't show me who she truly is then I will have to keep her at a distance. I entered the dining room once more and I couldn't help but hate myself for what I did. If only I hadn't had looked at those letters she could have passed it off but I knew her better than that. I wandered past Ciel and my mind drew blank as I ensured my feelings wouldn't show. "Sebastian, is something wrong with you?" I looked over to Ciel who looked concerned but I couldn't tell if he was serious so I simply replied "No young master, I am just thinking of the schedule ahead." He looked at me and muttered low enough so that only I would hear "I heard you shouting so what is the matter?" Was I really that loud? I looked down and that's when Emily entered and said "Why does everyone want me to change? Am I not good enough just being the confused little girl in the rose beds Sebastian?" I looked towards her and I could tell I had annoyed her.

She walked over to me and begun again "I am just human…nobody can be perfect Sebastian unlike you. I am scared to die yes but not from you but I fear that I won't die beside you. I have cancer yes but I didn't tell you so that you wouldn't be heartbroken and maybe even leave me. I was scared to lose you! So if you want me to change then fine…I will but don't expect me to be perfect like you because that won't happen!" I looked over at Ciel and he was just as shocked to hear the news as I was.

(Emily's POV)

"You have cancer?" I glanced over at Ciel and for the first time I realised I was in the dining room in front of everyone. I shook my head and said "I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't want you to suffer any more, and plus he would have told you anyway" and with this I walked out of the dining room and into the library. I was just so annoyed that I couldn't hold it back anymore. I looked out of the window and saw it turning dark once more. What had I done? I had turned him away and he was the one I fought for. I'm sorry Sebastian…I really am.

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked towards the library and couldn't see Emily anywhere, she must still be either mad at me or herself but I couldn't never predict her.

"I will whisper to the darkness and allow my secrets to be told. No one will hear and no one can judge because I will whisper to the dark. I feel as if I have done wrong and I don't deserve to live. Please allow me to die so that I won't break his heart." I turned the corner to find her looking at a picture of Satan that had been placed on the wall. Why was she praying to him? I felt the wind behind me and I mentally cursed. Bad idea Emily, really bad. "Kai my boy, I see your contract needs help. What did you do this time?" I turned and stood behind me was a man, no a demon I truly hated. I breathed out and replied "She is confused and scared that's all. Just let me speak to her first before you barge in." he smiled and said "Be my guest but I can guarantee it wont work." I shook my head and stepped noiselessly into the room where she was. "Lady Emily, may I ask what your doing?" she turned to me and she looked as if someone had slapped her in the face. I wasn't that shocking was I? then I looked down to see that I was in my demon form and it was not the best sight. I cursed and that's when she stuttered "S…Sebastian? You finally ready to take my soul then?"

I sighed and began to change saying "Seriously? How many times do I have to tell you? I wont kill you until I am ready." She sighed and remarked "That's why am I calling Satan…I don't deserve to live. All I do is make a situation worse and I have broken your heart which isn't fair. I am worthless and I should have died that night but instead I got selfish and saved myself." She slumped to the floor and began "I really did love you but I became too ill and now I don't want you to see me die, so I will do it with or without you but I am going to die and then I will be a pain in the ass no more." I kneeled next to her and whispered "You're not a pain in the ass young mistress…but please start valuing yourself more and please understand that I will never take your soul properly." She stared at me and hugged me tightly and I smiled. She would always be mine.

***Later that evening after they have sent the brothers to the afterlife.***

(Emily's POV)

I sat in my usual room and looked at the ceiling in despair. I wanted so desperately to hold Sebastian and never let him go. I looked at the draft excluder and got an idea. What if I made my own Sebastian? But I would need something to make it look like him. His suit would help but I would have to go into his room to get one.

I walked down the hallway and I knocked lightly on Sebastian's door and a small reply came. I opened the door to see Sebastian getting ready for bed and I smiled slightly saying "Sorry to interrupt, can I borrow one of your suits?" he looked at me puzzled but nodded and pointed to the wardrobe. I opened the mahogany doors and looked at all the black suits lined up perfectly. I smiled and removed the first one from the cupboard and bowed towards him and walked away. I wasn't going to let him know what I was doing with the suit or he would just laugh at me. I closed the door behind me and wandered off to my room where I opened my door and sighed. Still no questions? Isn't he a little bit curious? I shook my head and turned and locked the door. No one was getting in…not tonight. I pulled my door stopper from the end of the bed and began to dress the cushion in the suit and smiled. I pulled a black wig I had made from under my bed and placed it on top of the "doll" and laid it on the bed next to myself. He would be my protector and sleep buddy for the night. I knew Claude would claim the real one so I would just cuddle this one when it started.

I curled up and hugged the doll before lying on the 'chest' of the cushion and smiled softly. No one would ever know.

(Sebastian's POV)

I glanced at the door again and questions started spinning in my head as to why she had taken the suit. She had not spoken a word only to ask for a suit and that's it. I got up and exited my room and walked down the hallway towards her room. I tried to turn the door knob but it was clear that it was locked. I pulled out a key and placed it in the lock and opened the door. I smiled at the sight that I saw. She had used her draft excluder and made it look like me. I shook my head and smiled, she couldn't capture everything of me in that cushion but if this was her way of coping with loss then I couldn't stop her. I went to turn away and as I spun around Claude was standing in the doorway with the evilest of grins on his face. I turned away and whispered "Not in here, not with her finally sleeping right." He glanced towards her and whispered back "If you can be quiet you can masturbate to the sight of one true beauty." I growled a little but that's when he pushed me towards her chair and I had to stop him before he woke her. I fought a little but that's when he pulled me onto the chair and bound me to it.

I turned away and he laughed saying "Will you relax? I can go slowly so that you won't make so much noise." I tried to kick him but he had already pulled down my underwear and had begun his assault. I bit my lip and tried not to make a noise as I didn't want to wake Emily. Claude looked up and smirked a little before pumping faster and I released my lip and a groan escaped. Claude stopped and I did as well and that's when Emily sat up a little and half asleep looked round. "Sebastian? What are you doing?" I tried to breath without making my voice high pitched and replied "Just gathering clothes to be laundered my lady." She rubbed her eyes and gasped as she was now fully awake and saw Claude on the floor. I looked away and she squirmed a little and whispered "Some laundering, what is Claude doing then?" I winced at her tone and I knew she was pissed from being woken up. She sighed and lay back down saying "Carry on if you wish…you will only turn on me if I don't let you so go ahead." Claude smiled at me and carried on before saying "And this doesn't bother you Emily?"

I looked at her and she turned over and smiled saying "Nope, I just imagine it is me doing that to him and my imagination runs free and I forget it is actually you violating his perfect body." She spat the last part which made me love her even more but Claude got up and whispered "He is my brother; I am allowed to do what I want to him." She sat up and smirked "Well in your world maybe, but here it is called incest." he strode over to her and began "We are demons love…please don't mistake your little earth traditions for us." She sat more upright and said "Just do what you have to and leave me to sleep, I aint in the mood to argue with a man who would rather violate his brother." he growled and lunged for Emily but she ducked and smiled "Tut tut, losing your temper so easily…and I thought demons couldn't get angry easily." He stopped and grabbed her arm before smiling saying "Is that pathetic doll supposed to be your replacement for what your missing?" she turned away and he smiled and changed "No, this is to stop you from hating him when we have our bonding time."

She tried to move but Claude threw her across the room and she landed next to the chair I was currently occupying and I couldn't help her. She got shakily to her knees and blurted "You're only jealous that Kai doesn't truly love you!" he glared at her and she got to her feet and whispered "You are ashamed that your father never loved you and now you are trying to make your brother love you." I turned away and closed my eyes.

(Emily's POV)

I looked at Claude and I could see I had hit a nerve. I backed off a little and explained "The marks you bear explain what happens when love turns sour. You of all people should see this." I turned away and that's when I felt hands snake around my waist once more. I lowered my head and whispered "Do what you wish to my body but know that this won't solve anything" I heard a sniffle and turned to find Claude crying and his tears staining my nightgown. I turned and whispered "Why are you crying? I haven't done anything." He opened his eyes and began "You are good at telling the truth aren't you? The day you left the Trancy manor I broke down and cried for at least an hour. You make my past look like an open book. Maybe it is you that I love? Maybe you can open not only my eyes but my heart as well. Do you accept the challenge of making me a different person?" I looked at shock at Claude and I could see Sebastian was just as shocked. I shook my head and replied "Only you can open your heart and eyes…if I did it then it wouldn't stay with you for long. Sorry Claude but I cannot do this for you."

And with this I grabbed the draft excluder and walked out. I didn't want to sleep in there while he was doing that to him. I walked down the hallway and found Sebastian's room. I hopped from foot to foot trying to decide whether it would be acceptable or not. I shook my head and entered the room after much debate. I looked towards the bed and smiled slightly. I lay on the bed and I could instantly smell…him. It was always sweet roses and lavender. I closed my eyes and that's when I fell into a deep sleep.

(Satan's POV)

I watched as she fell asleep and I laughed internally. She was so naïve and incredibly stupid to fall in love with Kai. I tried to advance towards her but the seal drawn on the floor prevented me from doing anything. I smirked and whispered "Fine, then I will haunt your nightmares then…sweet dreams." And with that I blew a black feather onto her body and left without a sound.

***Emily's Dream***

**I sat up and looked around at a huge mansion and I realised that it was my own. I sighed in relief and stood up to begin walking towards the manor. I caught Finny on the way in and sang "Hello Finny, what are you doing?" he turned and his face was filled with dread and fright. He opened his mouth and stuttered "P…Please don't punish me again y…young mistress…I am doing w…what you told me t…to do." I creased my brow and then he wailed "Please I beg of you not to send me back to the room!" I jumped and walked away slowly until I was out of sight and whispered out loud "What was he talking about?" I turned the corner and was faced with Sebastian. "Ah there you are, What is wrong with Finny? He keeps talking about a room…I don't understand." His eyes averted from me and he whispered "The torture room young mistress…where you punish us for bad service." I looked at him puzzled and said "And when have I ever hurt any of you?" he looked shocked and croaked "Just yesterday all of the house servants where in there including me. Please we beg of you not to do it again." I turned away and that's when marks were visible on his hands and face and I needed to get away from here. This wasn't the mansion I knew or the servants I employed.**

**I ran into the forest and that's when laughing could be heard. I spun around to be faced with Satan, all ruler of Hell. He chuckled and said "Such a harsh ruler and Queen. Maybe I should just take you to hell and make you mine." I tried to turn away but he called "What's wrong? Too afraid to face the demon that lie within yourself? Too afraid to face the one true demon that you are?" I looked away and I knew that everyone was a demon at heart but was it true for me? I turned towards him and instead of Satan it was Sebastian. I gulped and he began "Why would you hurt me? I have done everything you wished and now you hurt me! You're the evil one Emily!" I ran away and as I did I heard my name being screamed **

"**Emily!"**

***End of dream***

I shot up with a start to be faced with Sebastian and I turned away. "Sorry for sleeping in your bed." He smiled lightly at me and whispered "It's okay…were you having a nightmare again?" I turned to him and leapt for his chest. I tangled myself into his chest and hoped this wasn't another dream. He chuckled slightly and replied "It must have been bad if it can do this." I chuckled slightly and replied "I don't wanna talk about it…it isn't important really."

(Sebastian's POV)

I looked down at the small girl virtually in tears and I wondered what was so bad about her dream. She wouldn't wake when I shook her and I was getting worried but when she shot up she almost had a heart attack. I cuddled her and cooed "Lie back down and I will fetch you something to drink…I won't be long." I stood up and on the floor was a jet black feather and I knew that only one person could bring such a harsh dream and make someone react like that…My father. I walked out to the kitchen and poured the water into a small glass and tried to figure out what could have spooked her so much? I entered the room and found her sleeping lightly on top of the covers and I smiled slightly. How could I keep away from her for so long and not die of heart ache? What would I do when she has finally completed her revenge? I opened the covers and slid beside her in the bed. For tonight the rules could wait…I had stayed away too long to care. I smiled and pulled her into my arms and rested my head on top of hers. The seal on the floor glowed and I saw Claude trying to get to me. I smiled and waved at him as he exited my room.

**I may have had mixed feelings for my young mistress but now I was certain I loved her.**

**A/N: Finished! And it was kind of hard to write this chapter because trying to make the staff so abused was hard. But I did it and the next chapter will be up soon so next time His Mistress, Offering…to his heart and love. Will they succeed when fate tells them to do separate things?**

**Sebastian: Really? Do you have to taunt them like that?**

**Me: Yes! It works all the time**

**Sebastian: You truly are evil StBuckley**

**Me: I know**


End file.
